Accountability
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Sequel to Obligation. The saying, 'One time never hurt' could not have been more wrong. -Rated for Sexual Content-  Akito x Natsumi  Note: An OC story
1. Stress

**A/n****: Well this is the SEQUEL to Obligation. That's all you need to know. Now enjoy the story. =) and of course. Review.**

**Accountability **

_Chapter One_

-Stress-

A young, pink haired woman, sat almost dead at a table at the corner Starbucks. There were papers sprawled out over the flat service, an open laptop, and a half filled cup of black coffee. She had her head on the table, half asleep and half exhausted. She managed to sit up and prop her head on her open palm, not bothering to attempt to fix her short messy hair. She was dressed in a pair of loose black sweat pants and a sweatshirt with her college logo. She was in her second year of pre-med at the University of California, and it was literally killing her. The small bell on the front door rang and she glanced over, seeing the woman she was waiting for walk in.

She was a very beautiful girl, with long ebony hair, bright blue streaks in it that stopped just before her butt and brilliant cerulean eyes. She had on a dark purple, almost black, tube top that barely contained her large breasts and exposed her bare midriff and small studded belly button ring. She also wore a small, skimpy skirt that matched the top, and black leggings that stopped mid-thigh, giving her a hint of modesty, if you could even call it that. Bracelets adorned her wrists and as she walked there was a click to her steps. Natsumi glanced down to the stripper heels her friend was wearing and sighed. Her jade gaze shifted back up and locked onto the ink that stained her skin on her right hip. It was a tattoo, made up of three beautiful swallows.

She stopped at the table, a bright smile plastered on her face. She sat down and waved excitedly. "Hi Natsumi!"

"Hey Minako," she replied tiredly. "When did you get that tattoo?" she asked, finally sitting up fully and looking across the table at her face.

"Oh, like three weeks ago. My friend Gina took me to this parlor and told me to pick whatever I wanted! Isn't it amazing?" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"I don't know if I'd go with amazing…but…it's um…"

"You look tired." Minako interjected, cutting the pink haired woman off.

Natsumi sighed. "Well I am, I have this awful term paper and I'm about to bleed out my ears."

The other woman gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. Man, am I glad I'm done with college." She said with a smile, leaning back in her chair and hanging her arms over it. Her gaze turned thoughtful then. "You need to go out and party. Relieve some of that stress you're feeling. If you would just go with me to the clubs every now and then and loosen up it wouldn't be this bad."

"Yeah, not that that doesn't sound awesome and all Minako, but I have so much homework, and if I don't ace my mid-term I'm going to have to retake the class, and I can't afford that. I'm on a time basis, but if I can't find some way to relax I think I'm going to snap in half." Natsumi sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I've tried yoga, acupuncture, and I've even attempted sleeping pills. But nothing works."

Minako perked up suddenly. "I know! Toshiro's band is coming back from their tour tomorrow night and putting on a show at this place I know of. You should come with me to the concert!" she declared.

There was a long silence and a frown etched across Natsumi's face. "Minako…why on earth would I go to see my brother's rebel band? They're nothing but lazy boys who didn't want to finish college and just like to piss people off. Mainly, their parents."

"Maybe cause' you haven't seen him in like three years?" the ebony haired girl smiled timidly.

Natsumi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I haven't seen him because he dropped out of college and pretty much slapped my dad in the face."

"But your mom still talks to him." She pointed out.

"Yeah but she likes him more." She snapped, picking up her pencil and writing down some notes. "It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "I guess I'm just a daddy's girl. He wouldn't be happy if I went."

"Well, what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him." Minako said with a smirk. "Come on, it's just one concert. They're really talented, and I know it would make him happy to see you." She pleaded.

Natsumi looked down, and tapped at her coffee. "I doubt it. Last time I talked to him, he said he hated me. You know since I took dad's side and all."

"Well, things change. Besides, you guys are a family, you should support each other." She said. "Besides, not only is the lead singer is a hunk, so are the bass guitarist and the keyboarder. And I'm guessing at that snobby school you go to you don't see much eye candy."

The pink haired woman focused her glare on her friend, almost in a threatening manner. "I take that offensively, just FYI." She said, shutting her laptop down and sliding it into her bag. "I don't want to go Minako. I don't want to see my brother. I don't want to go to some crazy concert where there are crazy people, smoking and taking God knows what." She grabbed her papers and shoved them into the pocket of her bag.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you." Minako said. "But you never come do anything with me anymore. You don't even come by my studio loft to check out my new paintings. You don't do anything fun anymore." She actually looked worried. "I don't want you to become so stressed out that you crash and burn. Sometimes, too much studying isn't healthy."

Natsumi just groaned, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Minako, I know I haven't really been able to do anything for a while and I'm sorry I haven't been by it's just…I'm so busy with school and trying to find a good hospital to do my internship with." As she continued she frowned, seeing Minako starting to give her a pout. "Oh ho ho ho no. No, no, no! Minako no! Don't you pull your sympathetic look on me!" she pointed accusingly.

"Oh come on Natty! Come with me pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Minako stood and started chasing after her stingy friend.

"No!" she cried out, running out of the coffee shop.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the ebony haired girl snickered, running out after her the best she could. "If you don't Natty I'll just go tell your daddy about that spring break we took in Cancun."

Natsumi stopped abruptly, her eyes wide as saucers. "You wouldn't!" she gasped, turning around on her heels and marching back to the other.

"You know I would." Minako crossed her arms. "If you can drop schoolwork for a week to have some fun, surely you can for just one night. Besides, it's a Saturday. Just study half the day, take a break, and get ready for the concert." She reasoned.

"Fine. But _only_ because you're blackmailing me." She huffed, pointing her finger in her face. "What time?"

"I'll come by your place around six. The concert doesn't start until seven-thirty, but I need to make sure that your outfit is acceptable. Since you're a little rusty on the party factor." She snickered.

"Rusty?" Natsumi blinked. "I'm not rusty."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Please. You haven't been anywhere in over six months. That is way over the waiting limit before rustiness sets in."

"Yeah…well fine." She sighed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

The ebony haired girl smiled and hugged her friend. "Yay!" she squealed. "I'm so excited! You won't be sorry Natsumi, the concert is going to be amazing." She released her friend. "And I can't wait to show Toshiro my new tattoo, and my new paintings, and my new hair." She smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, I am so getting laid tomorrow."

Natsumi just gave her a blank stare and shook her head. "You are such a freak." She said before walking off.

"And you're such a virgin Natty, don't knock it till you try it." She snickered.

Natsumi stopped once more and glared back at her friend, a dark red blush covering her face. She stomped up to Minako and pointed her finger in her face once more. "Will you not yell that in the middle of the streets?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a prude. But fine, I won't taint your virgin ears with my slander." She smiled.

"Nyah! Just shush! Jeez, I'll see you tomorrow you dirty skank." Natsumi stuck her tongue out at the girl and turned around, heading off once more, waving as she disappeared in the crowd.

Minako chuckled to herself and turned to walk the other way, back to her loft apartment. She ignored the stares and whistles that followed her, used to them by now. A wave of excitement shot through her as she pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. It had been a while since she had seen her redheaded beau and stoic best friend, and she just couldn't wait.


	2. Concert

**(c)** To all the artists. The music was borrowed. Adam Lambert, Green Day, Boys Like Girls, Sum41, and 3OH!3.

**Accountability**

_Chapter Two_

-Concert-

Natsumi stood in her massive closet, examining all her clothes. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair already dry and styled. "Ok…" she tapped her chin. "Skanky and slutty. Skanky and slutty." She said to herself, walking over to her dresser and pulling out some black lacy panties. She dropped her towel and slid them on, putting on a matching strapless bra. "What do I have that's slutty?" she looked around and then smiled, grabbing a slinky black shirt from the closet. "Hm…I guess I can't wear a bra with this though." She blushed a bit and took off the garment. The shirt tied around her neck with thin straps, cutting down low and exposing most of her cleavage. She tied the two stings on either side behind her back, securing the shirt so her breasts wouldn't be bouncing around. There was a slit up the front of her shirt, all the way up and stopping just below her breasts, showing off her crescent moon tattoo that was around her belly button.

She looked in the full length mirror and touched the mark, remembering when she had gotten it. Her brother had actually talked her into getting a tattoo with him and they ended up getting ones that matched. He had gotten a sun, while she took the moon. Pushing the thoughts aside before she could make herself sad, she turned around and looked at her back. It was completely exposed aside from the small strings tying the shirt together. "God I'm going to look like a slut." She sighed, going back to her dresser and pulling out some short black jean shorts. She slid them on and blushed slightly, taking in her appearance. They were low on her hips and high on her legs. "This better be fun…" she grumbled, taking a pair of strappy heels from her shoe wall and putting them on.

When she was finished dressing, she went into her bathroom and put on some eye liner and mascara. She didn't want to overdo it, since she was probably going to sweat it off anyways, but it wasn't like she needed it or anything. When she actually tried, she was gorgeous, but since starting college she hadn't really cared about her looks, even though she had an absolutely flawless figure. She heard the doorbell ring and sighed, walking into her room and grabbing her white gold necklace, the pendent was a crescent moon as well that was encrusted with diamonds.

She grabbed her thin wallet, having moved her I.D. and credit card into it for this occasion specifically. She slid it into her back pocket and picked up her phone before heading to the door and opening it to see Minako. "Hey Minako." She sighed, stepping back and turning around. "Is this good enough or do I need to go more slutty?"

Minako looked her up and down and smiled. "Yes, it's perfect. Now let's go so we can stand in the front." She said. The ebony haired woman was wearing a nearly see-through white t-shirt that had been ripped so that it only went down just below her breasts, and fell off her shoulders a bit, revealing the straps of her black bra. Underneath the shirt she wore a black tank top that stopped a bit above her belly button, showing off her piercing and flat stomach. She had on a pair of daisy duke shorts, and some black stripper heels. Her hair was down, since that was how Toshiro liked it best, and on both of her wrists she wore thick black arm bands. She too had on a little make-up, not needing a whole lot.

"Yeah, yeah let's go. Are we taking a cab or should we take my car?" she asked, reaching for her keys.

"At the risk that it could get keyed, we will just take the cab I have waiting downstairs." Minako said.

She went slightly wide eyed and shivered. "Good call." She messed with her car keys and pulled off her house key. "Ok let's go." She pushed her out and locked the door behind her, placing the key in her pocket.

Once that was done the two women went down to the cab and got in. Minako gave the rider the address for the concert, and sat back in her seat. "I am so psyched. Are you psyched?" she looked to her friend.

"Oh yeah. I'm _totally_ psyched." Natsumi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I mean I'm dressed like a whore, some guy's probably going to throw up on me, and most likely I'll get some kinda of STD from just touching one of these disgusting people."

Minako leveled her friend with a serious look. "You know, you could at least try to have fun. This is the first time in months you've been out, so give it a chance. You never know, you may find your true love tonight, kinda like when I found Toshiro all those years ago." A dreamy look came to her eyes then.

Natsumi just shook her head. "Spare me your romance story with my brother. I do not want to hear it. It probably involves lots of sex anyways and I do not need that image."

"Does not." She glared at her friend, but then thought about it. "Well, not at first, but still. Just try and think positive, otherwise you won't have any fun at all."

"Ok, ok. I promise. If I get a few drinks I'll loosen up." She waved her off.

They drove for a while, until they entered a part of the city that was known for its clubs. The taxi pulled up in front of one of the less nice ones, and the two women got out. "Here we are!" Minako declared. "Now follow me." She said, grabbing Natsumi's hand and taking her inside. The interior of the place was all black, with white furniture, black-lights lighting the area where the spectators stood. In the back corner there was a bar and a small sitting area, but for the most part, people only came here to party.

The stage was empty, save for some amps, mics, and a drum set that was very nicely made, and had a logo of 'Redemption' on the front of the largest drum. Minako pushed through the people that were already there, until they were right smack dab in the center front.

"Alright, now Toshiro is sure to see us, and I bet Akito will sing to you Natsumi, since you're pretty and in the front." She smiled suggestively. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah fantastic. I'm going to need a few drinks." She pat her friend's shoulder and pushed through the crowd once more, locating the bar and ordering a martini. She leaned forward, gripping nervously onto the edge of the counter. Her mind kept wandering off to her paper and what she was going to write to get it over the minimum.

"You shouldn't look so jittery, people will think you're on something." A deep voice said next to her.

She sighed. "I might as well be." She mumbled, taking her drink and sipping at it. And so the hitting on begins. She turned to face the man and tried to control her expression, but knew it was too late. He was the most gorgeous specimen of a man she had ever seen. She couldn't help but take in his body. He was wearing a black shirt, tight, black jeans, and combat boots. Everything about him screamed dangerous, his dark locks and his masculine aura. Unfortunately, it really turned her on. Finally, she met his gaze and almost melted. He had the most deep forest green eyes. She just lifted her glass to her lips and down it, giving her an excuse not to speak, since she was speechless.

He smirked at her. He'd seen her come in with Minako, and had been curious. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he felt compelled to come and speak to her. "Well, don't get too hammered, otherwise you won't be able to fully enjoy the show. I hear the band's pretty good."

Finally she found her voice and her confidence. "So I've been told." She sighed, placing her empty glass on the bar and ordering another. "But I promised my friend I would enjoy the night, so I'm trying to loosen up."

"Are you a naturally tense person?" he asked, raising a brow and leaning against the counter.

She laughed, which felt odd, since it had been the first in a long while. "Not usually…but I'm in med school right now and it's really stressing me out. You know, being a doctor and all." She smiled, grabbing her drink when it was replaced. "Who knew it'd be so agonizing."

He smiled. "Yeah, saving people's lives, improving the world." He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Totally sucks."

She nodded. "Tell me about it. Too much technicalities." She took a sip of her martini, stealing another glance at his body. God, he was yummy. The thought made her blush a bit. She felt like she was in high school again, crushing on some bad boy that everyone wanted. "So, what about you?"

"Me?" he shrugged. "I like to think of myself as a jack of all trades. Started out getting my business degree, but quit after three years. Been travelling over the country with my friends ever since."

She snickered, lifting her glass to her lips once more. "A drop out, huh? So you _are_ a bad boy." She smirked, trying with all her might to keep the blush off her face.

He chuckled. "Well, I don't like to brag. But I suppose so, since I have a tattoo and everything. My father isn't particularly pleased with my decision, but it's my life, and I want to be happy with it when I die." He smiled at her.

Natsumi glanced off, the mentions of fathers made her think of her own and then her brother. She ran her hand through her hair nervously. "That's weird…that's what my brother says." She sighed.

"No kidding?" he said. "What about you? Are you happy in the medical field?"

She looked back at him, already feeling the alcohol affecting her system, due to her petite size. "Well, technically, I'm not in the medical field yet. But I want to be a cardiologist." She smiled once again, seeming happier already. "You know, hearts and what not. Gotta fix the broken ones."

He smiled at that. "Yes, there's quite a few of those out there." He looked over at the stage then, and saw fog begin to creep across it. His eyes widened slightly and he looked back at her. "Well, the show is about to start, so I gotta go. My friends are probably looking for me."

She looked over as well and yelped. "Yeah me too. My friend will kill me if I don't get up there." She laughed, downing the rest of her drink and then setting the glass down on the bar. "See you around I guess." She waved before disappearing into the crowd.

Akito ran towards the stage and then went through a door near it, going into a room where the rest of his band was already ready to go out. "Sorry guys." He said, walking over to his guitar case and pulling out his instrument. "I got distracted."

"By what?" a brunette with dark blue eyes asked, arching a brow as he adjusted the strap to his bass.

A redhead walked up, wearing some loose grey jeans and a black shirt. His shadowed eyes locked with his best friends, challenging his green forests with dark jade. "What do you mean 'By what?' Haru? Akito probably just found one of his ladies for the evening." He smirked, twirling his drum sticks around his fingers.

"Maybe." The ebony haired man said. "She seems pretty down to earth, so I might keep her around. Some hotty with pink hair." He adjusted his strap and strummed the strings to make sure it was in tune.

Toshiro laughed, "You sure that's a good idea? Remember the last girl you slept with who had crazy hair? That chick with the dyed green hair, she was psycho and almost chopped off Ryo's dick. It's the ones that dye their hair those freaky colors that are the ones to be afraid of." He nodded, tossing one of the sticks in the air, catching it expertly.

The long haired brunette shivered, remembering the experience. "I had to put ice on it for three days." He frowned, holding his hand over his lower region.

"I think hers was natural though." Akito said. "I've never seen anyone dye it the perfect shade of a cherry blossom before. It looked really nice. Besides, she actually goes to college. Studying to be a cardiologist, or so she told me.

Toshiro had tossed another stick in the air, watching it until something clicked in his head. "Wait…what?" he asked, the stick falling and hitting the ground with a clank.

"The girl I met is attending medical school and is studying to be a cardiologist." He repeated, giving his best friend an odd look, since he never dropped a drumstick.

"And she has natural…pink…hair?" he stepped closer, looking very serious.

The young Uchiha just shrugged. "I think so. I've never seen it such a light shade before, since usually the people who dye it go for neon." He said, giving the redhead a confused look. "Why? Do you know her?"

Toshiro went wide eyed and ran over to the curtain, peeking out from the corner at the crowd. "What the fuck is she doing here?" he almost yelled, moving back and hitting himself in the forehead with his drumstick.

Haru just started to laugh. "Oh Akito looks like you might be crossing swords."

"I didn't sleep with her you idiot!" the redhead snapped, glaring his friend down before focusing back on Akito. "Dude…that's my sister."

Akito went wide eyed. "Really? The one who didn't support your decision to be in the band?" he asked, going over to the curtain and looking out before looking back at his friend. "Man, your sister is hot. And she was totally flirting with me."

"Lemme see!" Haru scrambled over as well and peeked out, looking around until he spotted the woman. "Oh _damn_! Toshiro she is smokin' fine! Look at the rockin' body! Can I have her? Pleeeeeease?" he pulled away, falling to the redhead's feet.

Akito stomped on the brunette's head, making him hit the floor and cry out in pain. "I saw her first douche bag." He growled.

Toshiro glared, throwing his drum stick at Akito, nailing him right in the forehead. "Ow! Damnit! What the hell Toshiro?"

"Look! There are like a billion reasons why none of you are allowed to do anything to her. One, she's my _sister_. Two, she wouldn't sleep with you anyway because she so arrogant she looks down on people like us. And three, she is a _complete_ bitch." He grimaced, walking back over to the curtain and looking out once more, his expression turning more sorrowful. "Why are you here Natsumi…?" he breathed out.

Akito walked up next to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I saw her come in with Minako. I bet you anything she convinced your sister to come." He said, understanding the redhead's torment, since he had heard the story.

He frowned. "I don't understand. Why did she come anyways?" he asked, though he wasn't really expecting an answer. "I haven't seen her for three years…" he sighed, not taking his eyes off of her. "And the last time I did see her…I told her I hated her…she cried so much…and I just left." He pulled away from the curtains and rubbed his forehead, already feeling a headache coming on. "She looks so pretty…just like my mom."

"Don't worry about it." Akito pat his shoulder before lowering his arm. "Maybe she came because she wanted to see you. But, look on the bright side, Minako is here, and with what she's wearing, it won't take you too long to get her naked." He smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah well, I'm going to kill Minako." He huffed, knowing it was his lovely girlfriend who had brought this tragedy upon him. He walked over and picked up his drumsticks, cracking his neck and trying to shake out his stress. "Aright guys. Let's do this."

The other two walked over, and once everyone was ready, they walked out onto the darkened, foggy stage, making the crowd go wild. Toshiro sat down behind his drums, and once everyone else was ready, he hit his drumsticks together, counting out the beat. Suddenly a loud guitar could be heard, and lights burst into action, lighting up the stage and revealing all of the band members.

In front of the stage, Minako screamed along with everyone else, waving to her friends. Natsumi went wide eyed, her eyes locking onto the one stringing his fingers along the guitar. "_That's_ Akito!" she yelled over the loud music, glaring at her friend.

Minako looked at her. "Yup! I told you he was hot!" she yelled back, smiling at her friend.

Her glare turned icier, but she yelped when she was pushed against the stage by the screaming girl behind her. She turned slightly and shoved the ones touching her back, daring them to try and get closer. She looked back up at Akito and then to her brother, who looked engrossed with the beat. She had to admit, their sound was pretty amazing, and then the dark haired boy opened his mouth.

"Everybody's got their problems! Everybody says the same thing to you! It's just a matter how you solve them, and knowing how to chance the things you've been through! I feel I've come to realize, how fast life can be compromised. Step back to see what's going on! I can't believe this happened to you!" Akito sang into the mic, playing his guitar expertly.

Her eyes widened. His voice was so powerful and so…perfect. She watched him as they continued to play, and switched between him and her brother, who was providing the backup vocals as well as playing the drums. When she focused back on the dark haired man she had spoken to earlier, she couldn't help but think. So this was the boy who convinced Toshiro to quit school and start a band with him. He was definitely nothing like she had previously thought.

After strumming his guitar a bit, Akito stepped back up to the mic. "Part of me! Won't agree! Cause' I don't know if it's for sure! Suddenly! Suddenly! I don't feel so insecure, anymore!" he sang out, loving the energy he could feel from the crowd. This was why he did this, for the rush. The fact that it pissed off his father was just a perk.

They continued the song, and when it was over everyone clapped, screaming their band's name like a mantra. Smiling, Akito addressed the crowd. "Okay guys, next our talented drummer here," he turned and gestured to Toshiro, who waved a drumstick. "Is going to sing us a little song he wrote about this beautiful land we call home. America." He said, stepping away and beginning the next song with a few loud chords, adding the bass, and then the drums.

Natsumi watched her brother intensely, not able to take her eyes off him. After all, this was what he wanted right? And then she heard his voice, which actually shocked her, since she had no idea her brother could sing.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot! Don't want a nation under the new media. Hey, can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America!" he smirked, and then Akito joined in, the two singing together. "Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alien nations, where everything isn't meant to be okay! Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones meant to follow, for that's enough to argue." Which was followed by a small drum solo.

Minako began to clap along to the beat and dance a bit, loving the sound of Toshiro's voice. The song continued, and all throughout it Natsumi couldn't help but think that Toshiro was more amazing than she had ever thought. As a child she had always admired her older brother, and when she had found out that he was going into the medical field, she had followed, wanting to be like him and their mother. When he had just dropped out of school to travel the country and be in a band, not only was her father furious, but she was hurt. She couldn't believe that he would leave their family for some stranger he met at school. She looked at Akito playing his guitar, and then back to her brother as he wrapped up the song.

"And now, I'm going to sing you guys one of my newer songs. Hope you enjoy it." Akito said, picking up his microphone and putting his guitar on a stand. An electric sound could be heard then, as Ryo began a beat on his keyboard and Toshiro hit one of the symbols on his drum set. Akito began to move to the music slightly, his head facing the side and looking at Ryo. The two exchanged a smirk, and then his head whipped forward to the crowd.

"So hot, out the box. Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you in it? Baby, don't be afraid. I'ma hurt you real good baby. Let's go, it's my show. Baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told ya I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name." he sang, thrusting his hips forward a few times, making the women in the crowd go wild.

He smirked and then pointed right at Natsumi. "No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm." He raised his free hand, holding it open. "So hold on until it's over!"

The young Uchiha looked right at Natsumi then, making eye contact with her. "Oh! Do ya know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? Cause' it's about to get rough for you! I'm here for your entertainment!" he squat then, so that their faces were closer. "Oh! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. Ya thought an angel swept you off your feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment!" he stood and began to sing the next verse, walking around the stage to sing to everyone else.

Minako shook her friend by the shoulder. "Oh my God Natsumi! He totally just sang to you!" she exclaimed excitedly. Natsumi glanced over at her friend, rolling her eyes and trying to appear as if it had not affected her. But the light pink blush that covered her cheeks said otherwise.

"Yeah. So what?" she pouted.

Minako sighed. "Well, usually that means they like you, but whatever." She shrugged, looking back to the stage.

"Well I already knew that." She grumbled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

Akito sang the next line in the song, and then began the chorus once more, this time only glancing at Natsumi before looking at everyone else. There was a break in the song as the keyboard and drums had a solo together, and people began to scream when Akito jumped off the stage and into the crowd, some of the girls reaching out just to touch him, or try to anyways. With an arrogant smirk plastered on his face, he began to make his way towards Natsumi, never breaking eye contact with her. "Oh!" he sang, stopping in front of her, actually making her blush turn a dark cherry red, since all the attention was on her. "Do you like what you see?" he looked her up and down. "Whoa! Let me entertain you 'til you scream!" he nodded his head a bit before turning around suddenly and running back to the stage, leaping onto it. Still looking at Natsumi, he began to sing the chorus one last and final time.

Natsumi was just wide eyed, staring at nothing, since she couldn't bring herself to look back up at Akito. She actually had to lift her hand and place it over her heart to make sure she was still alive. When her fingertips touched her smooth skin the rapid and erratic beating snapped her out of her daze. She glanced back up, hoping not to meet his gaze, but unfortunately her jade locked with those deep forests.

Akito was just finishing up the song, with one last line. "I'm here for your entertainment." He sang out, pointing straight at the pink haired woman. She rolled her eyes and looked off.

"Arrogant freak."

Minako smiled at her. "Come on, you are so totally flattered right now. _And_ you think he's hot. Admit it." She wagged her eyebrows at her friend.

"I'm not vapid Minako, I'll admit…he's…extremely…gorgeous." She breathed out, losing her train of thought for a moment. "But anyways, I wouldn't say flattered. He probably picks out some girl every time he sings something like that to impress."

Toshiro set his drum sticks down and stepped out beside Akito, holding his hand out as Ryo tossed him over a mic. "For our next song, Toshiro and I will be singing a little thing we wrote together when we were extremely bored." Akito smiled over at his best friend.

The redhead smirked back and lifted the mic to his lips. "I mean what can I say?" he sang as Akito did the same with his mic.

"Three babies in the backseat singin'"

"To you."

"Hey DJ, won't you play that song,"

"For me."

"And my home and my homies all singin' to it, Reeeeee, Reeeeedemption." They sang, Akito stepping forward beginning his solo.

"I ain't callin' for a close-up. No clubs, no cars, bitches with the nose jobs. No dubs, no stars, I'ma do it how I always have; Whiskey in a 40 bag. Pissin' in the alleyway out back where the party's at,"

Toshiro moved beside him, pointing out into the crowd. "I'm 'a spend it on a new whip, new hat, new kicks. Bitches with the huge tits, new gat, new slips. I'm 'a do it how I always do; Sleep until the break of noon. Wakin' just to make it through another night of shakin' you."

Minako squealed excitedly, hitting Natsumi's shoulder. "That's me! He wrote me into the song!" she said, as if that was the greatest thing in the entire world. Natsumi just stared at her, horrified. Was it really a compliment to be called a bitch with huge tits? She looked back up at her brother, slightly appalled that they were singing so vulgar, yet making it sound so catchy.

They sang the chorus again, and then Akito did the second verse. Everyone was going crazy, some people even tried to press themselves against the stage to try and reach up to touch both of the men. Minako just rolled her eyes at some of the girls, not feeling jealous or threatened in the least, since none of them knew what her redhead looked like naked. At the thought she smiled and looked up at him, watching them finish the song.

When it was over, both males were breathing somewhat heavily, but had huge smiles on their sweaty faces. "Toshiro my good man, would you like to introduce our last song?" Akito asked.

"Of course." He panted, waving at all their fans, since it was quite a turn out. "This last one, is the first song Akito and I ever wrote. And we proudly dedicate it to the people who believe in us the least. Our dads! May they suck it!" he cheered, making them go wild. He saluted off and headed back towards his drums.

Akito picked up his guitar and tuned it quickly, strumming a few notes before slamming out the chords for their next song. Natsumi arched a delicate brow, actually wanting to listen to this, since after all, if this was to her dad, it should be interesting. Suddenly Toshiro hit the cymbals, making her ears ring a bit, until Akito started singing. "Paper bags and plastic hearts. All are belongings in shopping carts."

Toshiro joined in then, singing along with Akito. "It's goodbye…but we got one more night. Let's get drunk and ride around. And make peace with an empty town."

"We can make it right." Akito breathed out, smirking as there was a small break. The both broke out then, absolutely mind blowing.

"Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway…watch it burn. Let it die. Cause' we are finally free."

"Tonight." The ebony haired man smiled, leaning forward as he let his fingers run over the strings. "Tonight will change our lives. It's so good to be by your side."

"We'll cry. We won't give up the fight. We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs. And they'll think it's just cause' we're young. And we'll feel so alive." They sang. "Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway…watch it burn. Let it die. Cause' we are finally free tonight."

"All of the wasted time. The hours that were left behind. The answers that we'll never find. They don't mean a thing tonight." They sang, playing their instrument expertly.

"Throw it away."

"Forget yesterday."

"We'll make the great escape."

"We won't hear a word they say."

"They don't know us anyway."

"Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway." They repeated the chorus, sounding amazing as the girls and fans sang along with what they knew.

"Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway…watch it burn. Let it die. Cause' we are finally free tonight." Finally the music died and the room erupted in cheers for the tired looking band. They held up their hands, smiling, as the cheering grew louder. Natsumi just stared in awe at her brother. Had he felt trapped and tied down? Minako screamed in her ear, making her yell out, covering her lobes.

"What the hell you crazy bitch!" she screamed so that her friend would hear.

"Aren't they great?" she asked breathlessly, her voice tired from all the screaming she'd done.

She huffed, a little upset her fury seemed to just bounce off the girl. "Ok, ok. Yes. I admit they are pretty amazing…but still!"

"But nothing!" she smiled brightly, grabbing her friend's wrist as the band bowed out and left the stage. "Come on now, I'll introduce you to everyone!"

Natsumi went wide eyed and shook her head, blushing. "No, no, no! That's ok I don't want to!"

"Shut up Natsumi and quit being such a virgin." She joked, pulling her towards the door leading backstage. "I know you wanna talk to Akito, if not the least Toshiro." She said when they reached the door.

"I don't even think Toshiro wants to see me. Really Minako it's ok. I had fun, we can go now." She laughed awkwardly, grabbing onto the doorway to try and pull herself back.

"My blackmail still stands Natty. We are going back there whether you like it or not." The ebony haired woman said firmly, throwing open the door and yanking her through as she entered. "Hi guys!" she waved to everyone as the door closed behind them, her gaze zeroing in on the redhead. "Toshiro!" she exclaimed, letting go of Natsumi to run over to him and give him a hug.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her looking down at her. She gripped him more tightly, despite the fact he was all sweaty. "How was it? Was it good?"

She looked up at him, a huge smile on her face. "It was fantastic baby. You get better every time." She said, kissing him lightly.

"Thanks babe." He said genuinely, running his fingers through her long locks. He glanced up then, meeting an almost identical gaze. He leaned down, whispering into Minako's ear. "Why…did you bring her here?" He said darkly, almost sounding threatening.

"Because," she said in his ear, expecting this from him. "She was stressing out about some mid-term, and needed to take a break. You guys were coming back to town, and she had never heard you play before, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity. Like killing two birds with one stone."

He sighed, releasing her from his hold. "Honey…that's the worst idea you have ever had." He frowned, moving away from her and walking towards his sister. He stopped in front of her and there was an odd, stale silence. "I know you don't want to be here, so you can just-"

"You were really good." She interrupted, blushing a bit as she fiddled with her fingers.

Toshiro blinked and arched a curious brow. "Huh…?"

"I really…liked it. It's nice to see you…happy again." She said, trying to smile.

He just stared at her in awe, guilt storming through every bone in his body. "Thank you…it actually means a lot."

Akito came out of the tiny room that had a shower in it, put there by the club so that the musicians didn't have to spend the rest of the night all sweaty from their performance. He was wearing a similar pair of jeans, but didn't have on a shirt or shoes. "Someone else can hop in if they want." He said, towel drying his hair. He looked over at Toshiro and then saw Natsumi. "Well, if it isn't the aspiring cardiologist." He said with a smirk as he lowered his towel, walking over and holding his hand out to her. "I'm Uchiha Akito. Sorry I couldn't give you my name earlier."

Natsumi took her gaze from her brother and looked at Akito, turning a bit red from his appearance. Luckily, her wit came back fast and she smiled a bit cockily. "Couldn't? Or wouldn't?" she pointed out, about to reach for his hand. "I'm Natsumi."

Before she could shake his hand Toshiro took hold of Akito's wrist and walked between them, dragging his best friend off a bit. He leaned closer, his aura very threatening. "Watch yourself my friend." He warned, releasing him and heading towards the shower. "I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder disappearing through the door.

He rolled his eyes and picked up a shirt from where his clothes were. "Yeah yeah. I know." He said, dropping his towel and putting on the white t-shirt.

"God you are so fucking hot." He heard Haru say, turning around to see the brunette practically drooling over Natsumi. She smiled, looking a bit awkward and laughed as he kissed her hand.

"Um thank you, I think."

Frowning, Akito walked over and hit the other man in the back of his head, causing him to drop Natsumi's hand in order to sooth his wound. "Respect the boundaries dude. Respect the boundaries." He said.

"Oh please, since when have you ever respected people's boundaries Akito?" Minako asked, taking a seat on the couch and making herself comfortable. "You practically got in Natsumi's face earlier."

"Yeah, but that was part of the show. Routine stuff." He looked back at the pink haired woman. "If she doesn't want me all up in her grill then I won't be." He smiled slightly at her.

"Told you it was routine Minako." Natsumi stuck her tongue out at her lounging friend. There was a knock on the door to the lounge and one of the bouncers opened the door, poking his head in.

"You want me to let in the girls you guys selected earlier? They're waiting." He told them.

Haru pumped his fist in the air. "Send 'em in!" The bouncer nodded and opened the door, letting about ten girls in, all exceedingly pretty and screaming at the sight of the band. Natsumi tore her gaze from the new comers and glanced at Akito, letting out a sigh.

"Of course." She moved away so she didn't get run over by the girls surrounding Akito. She walked over and sat beside Minako, looking around at the cool room. It was nicely designed and spacious. Even with the new comers it felt big.

"Oh my gawd Akito!" one girl squealed, as a blond rubbed against him in a suggestive way. "You were so amazing tonight." She purred, trailing her finger down his chest.

"Oh yeah," another smirked, latching onto his arm. "So who are you going to sleep with tonight? I heard you only pick the best, but I don't mind three ways either."

A few girls crowded around Ryo, gushing over how amazing he was and same with Haru, who was just soaking it up. Akito just gave the girls an apologetic look. "Sorry ladies, but I have some catching up to do with an old friend." He said, easing his way out of their hold. "Maybe some other time."

"Awww…" they all whined together, giving him a pout. "Come on Akito. We like to play. We can wait till after if you want."

A brunette stepped forward, untying her blouse and exposing her chest to him. "Then at least sign my breast."

Unfazed, since he was used to this type of thing, he pulled out a sharpie from his back pocket. "Alright." He said, leaning closer and signing his name around her right nipple. She had some pretty nice honkers, he wasn't going to lie, but at this moment he was trying to give Natsumi as much of a good impression of him as possible while still being himself. Straightening, he put the cap back on. "There you go."

She giggled, leaning forward, not bothering to tie her shirt. "Any time you want to have some fun." She touched her finger to his lower lip and slipped a piece of paper in his pocket before heading over to Haru and asked him to sign her other.

He sighed, finally making it to the chair placed next to the couch and sitting down. "So Natsumi, what did you think of the show?" he asked, since he hadn't been present to hear her comment earlier.

She watched him suspiciously, rolling her eyes a bit since she assumed what he wanted from her. "It was ok. The lights were pretty." She said coolly, crossing her legs.

"Oh, so you're a visual person?" he asked with a smirk, propping his arm up on his leg and resting his chin in it, leaning towards her slightly. "I can work with that." Minako just rolled her eyes and began to inspect her nail polish, making sure that none of it had chipped while she waited for Toshiro to come back out.

She arched a delicate brow, giving him a curious look. "Oh do tell. I'm inquisitive to know what exactly you're going to try and work on me."

He chuckled. "I highly doubt anything I tried would work on you, someone of such high intelligence. Besides, I told Toshiro I would behave." He sat up and leaned back in his chair. "So, besides dissecting people in order to look at their insides, what do you do for fun?"

"I study." She said simply.

Minako laughed and gave Akito a hopeless look. "Yeah. She doesn't believe in fun anymore." She snickered.

"I believe in fun." Natsumi huffed and crossed her arms, a small pout on her face.

"Sure you do." Minako rolled her eyes. "I don't think you've done an impulsive thing in your life."

Akito pointed to Natsumi's stomach and smirked. "I dunno Minako, she's got a tat. I don't think daddy knows about that. What is it? A crescent moon?"

Natsumi turned a dark red and covered her naval with her hand. "Yeah." Someone answered before she could get out a reply. Toshiro walked up and sat beside his sister, drying his hair, ignoring the girls who followed him. "It's a moon to match my Sun." he pointed to the tattoo on his bicep.

"Nice." He said, nodding. "I don't know if you saw it earlier, but I have a tattoo of a hawk on my back." He said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Oh I wasn't really looking," she lied, trying to seem disinterested. "Can I get something to drink back here? I'm parched."

Toshiro shot Akito a quick warning glance before snapping his fingers and calling over one of the few waiters. "Yeah can we get a round over here please?"

He nodded. "Sure thing." He said heading off to prepare their drinks.

Minako got up and stood in front of Toshiro then. "Look at my new tattoo." She said, pulling down the top of her shorts a bit to show him the entire thing. "Isn't it neat?"

"Yes it's fantastic." He sighed, leaning back, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes. It wasn't that it wasn't nice, but he was still upset at her. As good as it was to see his sister, he just didn't understand. Things were still weird between them, and now he had to play big brother because his band and his best friend were eyeing her like a piece of meat.

She frowned slightly and went back to her spot on the couch, crossing her legs and waiting for her drink to show up. Maybe she wasn't going to get laid tonight after all, she thought dejectedly. Akito looked between his two friends and sighed.

"So Minako, have you been working on anything new lately at your studio?" he asked, not wanting her to stew for the rest of the night.

Minako perked up at this. "Yes, I've been doing tons of stuff. I actually got together with this high end art director, and he wants to put together a show to display my works. Can you believe it?" she asked. "I'm finally going to be recognized for my talent. I might even sell all of them."

"That's great." He smiled genuinely.

Natsumi looked over at Minako and smiled softly. "That does sound pretty cool Minako. You'll have to pull me away some time when you get the show together. I'd like to see it."

"Of course." She smiled at her friend. "I'll let you know when it is. He's talking to his supervisors and trying to find a gallery where we can display it all."

"So what exactly do you paint?" she asked curiously, leaning towards her.

She shrugged. "Whatever strikes my fancy. I have a few abstracts, a few landscapes, and then, to really stretch my skill, I've been teaching myself how to paint people."

"Wow! Guess you're going to be the greatest artist ever huh?" she smiled brightly, actually laughing.

"Yup! Just like you'll be the best cardiologist ever, and the Redemptions the best band ever!" the dark haired woman said optimistically as the waiter returned with their drinks. She took her drink and sipped from it.

"Mmm, alcohol." Natsumi reached for her own, but just as she was about to take a drink Toshiro grabbed it and pulled it carefully from her grasp.

"Whoa, I can already tell you've had a couple. You're too small to be having so much." He scolded, sounding brotherly, which was a side Akito had never seen from the redhead.

Natsumi growled and reached for it, whining when he kept it out of her grasp. "Toshiro I've only had two martinis I'll be fine! Now gimme my drink back! I'm twenty three for God's sake. You can't tell me what to do anymore." He sighed and reluctantly offered it back to her, making her squeal with glee.

"I don't think she should have any more though." Akito commented, taking a drink. "She looks like one of those weird drunks, and I don't wanna have to deal with that."

Minako chuckled. "Actually, she's a bitch when she's drunk. Very aggressive."

"I am not!" Natsumi huffed, drinking it anyways. "Besides, I only get freaky drunk after four, so I can still have one more." She smiled.

"Uh no, when you get to four is when you get weird." Toshiro smirked, drinking his own. "You're too innocent for alcohol." He sighed, nudging her to tease her.

She blushed a bit and smacked his arm away. "Shut up, God I hate you and Minako so much."

Toshiro actually laughed. "Ha! So you _are_ still a virgin?"

"Yeah, she's definitely still a virgin." Minako said.

Akito just looked at Natsumi speculatively. She didn't look like a virgin at first glance, but now that he thought about it, all of her blushes and innocent looks made more sense. Especially when he had been shirtless. Although, now that he knew she was untouched, he could feel his attraction for her grow. He downed the rest of his drink, setting it aside as he watched his best friend interact with his sister. It was very interesting, since he was seeing a new side to the redhead.

Toshiro looked down and pulled slightly at his sister's shirt. "And what are you wearing? Are you trying to lose it? You know you only attract bad kind of attention with this sort of get up." He scolded.

Natsumi hit him over the head, messing up his hair. "Minako told me to dress slutty, I thought this was ok."

"You're not even wearing a bra." He sighed.

"So what? It's not like I'm going to pick up some random guy off the street." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Toshiro leaned over his sister, giving Minako a look.

"Baby, how could you let my little sister out in this get up?"

"Because she was being a good citizen." Haru smirked, winking down at her. "It should be a crime to cover all that perfection up."

Natsumi just blinked, looking up at him and then away nervously. "Eh…thank you?"

"No problem," he kneeled down, taking her hand and kissing it. "Any time you wanna ditch your over protective brother, just give me the sign."

Akito picked up his shoe and threw it at the man, nailing him in the head. "My God you idiot how many times do I have to talk to you about boundaries? Quit freaking her out with your lame pickup lines." He said. Haru whined on the ground, holding his sore head.

"You're mean Akito!" he cried out. Toshiro just rolled his eyes, giving Akito a nod. He turned back to talk to his sister and Minako and saw Natsumi down another martini. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" he took the glass from her, but it was already empty. "Natty! No more or you'll start acting weird."

Natsumi huffed and waved him off, "I'll be fine. I'm just trying to relax, I've been stressed lately."

"Yeah, yeah." He stood, pulling her up by her arm. "Akito, will you do me a favor and take my sister home? I don't want her in a cab dressed like this." He sighed. "I have to go punish Minako for being bad and allowing my sister to dress like a tramp." He smirked down at his girlfriend.

Minako stood and cheered. "Yes!"

"Whore." Akito muttered, standing as well. Minako crossed her arms.

"Am not! I only sleep with Toshiro, and you're the one who took him to the other side of the continent for three months. _Three_ months Akito, with _no_ sex. Think about it." She raised a haughty brow and placed her hands on her hips.

He raised his hands. "Okay, okay. Sorry I said anything." He looked at Toshiro. "Yeah, I'll make sure she gets home safe."

"I don't need to be taken home." She glared up at her brother.

He just sighed and pulled her over to Akito. "Be careful, she gets pretty violent." He smiled, walking over toward Minako and grasping her rear tightly. She giggled and pressed against him.

"You know I still have those handcuffs. Can we use them in my punishment?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"We'll be using more than that," he smirked, running his fingers under her chin before kissing her. Natsumi just rolled her eyes and turned around heading for the door, not wanting to watch her brother and her best friend groping one another. Akito grabbed his shoes and followed her, placing his hand on the small of her back so that she wouldn't be bothered by any guys as they left.

When they reached the street, he hailed a cab and held the door open for her. He got in just as she was giving the driver directions to her place, and buckled up, choosing then to finally put on his shoes. "So, exactly how weird do you get after four drinks?" he asked, looking over at her as he tied his laces.

"I don't get weird." She snapped, crossing her arms. "My brother just underestimates me. Besides. He obviously had too much if he trusted you with me." She smirked, glancing at him.

He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, smirking at her. "Please. I can control myself when I put my mind to it."

"Is that so?" she arched a delicate brow and turned to face him, throwing her legs over his lap. "How long do you think that'll last, just so I have an estimate." She leaned into him, placing her hand on his chest.

Akito looked down at her legs, then to the hand on his chest, and then at her, fighting his body's reaction to her touch. "I'm getting the impression that you don't want me control myself." He said.

She took her hand, grabbing his chin and locking her taunting gaze with his. "Whatever made you think that Akito?"

"Well, based on the fact that you're practically in my lap, you're either a huge tease, or you want nothing more than for me to touch you right now. Because if you keep this up it's gonna happen." He warned, already feeling his control slipping. Why did Toshiro have this much faith in him? Why? She smirked, dropping her hold on his face and taking his hand, placing it on her thigh.

"Please. You've wanted to touch me since you saw me. Just cause I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

He glared at her lightly. "I never said you were. But I'm trying to respect Toshiro's wishes. He's my best friend." He said, trying to convince himself not to and failing. Because if they were best friends, then Toshiro should know he'd make a move on his sister, right? Right.

She sighed and adjusted herself, sitting right. "Well fine, suit yourself." She shrugged, looking out the opposite window, just waiting for her bait to sink in. The cab pulled up to her building and she got out, making her movements slow and fluid. She leaned back down, staring in with a small devious smile. "My brother said you were supposed to take me all the way home right? So aren't you going to walk me up?"

He gave her a suspicious look, but figured he might as well, for her safety. He slid out of the car and shut the door. "Lead the way." He said, gesturing to the building. They headed up, getting to the top floor. When they reached the top she pulled out her key and unlocked the place, walking in. He followed after her, looking around the apartment. It was enormous, one of the walls was only made of windows, with a large balcony and a hot tub. The whole place was done with a modern interior design, the only colors were black, white, and crimson red.

"Well this is my home," she gestured, pulling out her wallet and tossing it on the bar. She went into the kitchen that was open with stylish hanging lights over the counter that opened into the living room. "You want anything to drink?" she asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of tequila.

"Oh no, I think you've had enough." He said, walking into the kitchen so that he was behind her and taking the bottle from her hand. "You might jump me if I let you have any more." He smirked, leaning closer to her. She turned around, trying to get it back but ended up just pressing her front against his.

She did her best not to blush, "So…you're really going to turn down hot." She smirked, letting her hand trail down his abs. "No strings attached." Her hand lowered to his waist. "Sex?"

"No strings attached huh?" he asked, setting the bottle down on the counter and gripping her rear in his hands, pressing her flush against him. "Are you sure you want me to be your first?"

She rubbed against him, gripping onto his biceps. "Are you sure you want to keep trying to talk me out of it?" She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hard body. "Besides, you're hot, the best stress reliever is sex, and I'm sure you know what you're doing. So you might as well blow my mind. Besides, you don't have to worry about it. I just wanna have sex with you. You aren't the boyfriend type anyway." She smiled, running on of her hands through his dark locks, which were amazingly soft.

"Hn." He said, enjoying her touch. "You're damn right I know what I'm doing." He dipped his head and kissed her then, bringing up a hand to thread through her hair and tilt her head back in order to deepen it. She opened her mouth, allowing him the dominance he wanted. It felt amazing, his mouth, his heat, everything about him was absolutely addicting. She broke their kiss for just a moment.

"Besides, it's not like we have to tell Toshiro." She whispered against his lips, kissing him again before breaking from his grasp. "Come on." She gestured, walking out of the kitchen and heading towards her bedroom. She reached back and pulled on the thin string holding her shirt. She pulled off the tiny fabric and tossed it aside, glancing over her shoulder. "You coming or what?" she snickered, allowing him nothing but her back.

He closed his mouth, which had opened at her display, and followed after her, taking his shirt off along the way. "I was right, you are a tease." He said, coming up behind her.

She kept her back to him, laughing. "I didn't know I was a tease. So I couldn't tell you whether or not." She shrugged, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them off slowly to reveal her black lacy underwear. "Though I guess I should feel honored right? Since I just became the hottest girl Uchiha Akito's ever slept with."

He placed his hands on her hips and dragged her against his front. "Honey, you're the hottest girl I've ever seen." He said, biting where her neck met her shoulder and then licking over the wound, trailing kisses up her neck and to her jaw. She shivered, almost melting from his touch. She reached her hand back, gripping his hair and urging him on.

"Akito, I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me tonight."

He nipped her earlobe and licked the shell of her ear. "I thought that was already understood." He whispered, reaching around and gripping both of her breasts in his hands.

She took in a sharp breath, her knees giving way a bit. God she hated being sensitive to his touch. "Well now you have full consent, but you still have to be gentle." She said, moving her hands over his and lacing her fingers with his own.

"Of course." He said, beginning to mold the soft mounds in his hands. Then he pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, tugging on them slightly, causing her to moan. "Your skin is really soft." He said, reversing his trail of kisses.

"I know," she breathed out, pulling his hands off her body and moving out of his grasp, though she was just trying to play off how much she needed her bed and for him to be on top of her. "I wanna fuck you." She said bluntly, pointing to her bed. "So get your hot ass in my bed."

Akito raised a brow at her. "Man you're bossy. I kinda like it." He smirked, walking past her and into her room. He turned around and slowly began to unbutton his pants, slipping off his shoes in the process. He lowered them and then got in her bed. "Well come on, don't just stare." He teased, patting the spot next to him.

She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding some of her breasts. She walked over, making sure to add an extra swing to her hips. "You like it now, but I can tell you're the dominant type. This should be fun." She crawled beside him, hovering over him as he lay on his back. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply while she moved her hand over his hard erection and rubbed him.

He moaned into her mouth, gripping her hair in his hand as he kissed her. His other hand came up to play with her breast once more, moving his along with the rate in which she was stroking him. He couldn't believe his luck, and idly wondered if Toshiro knew his sister was such a sexual deviant.

She pulled at his boxers, sliding her hand down his pelvis and wrapping her slender fingers around his member, giving it a small jerk. "I'm kinda power hungry though," she said against his lips, not wanting to break their wet contact. "So you better be careful."

"In that case, I should take it away from you before you realize you like the taste." He murmured, rolling so that he was on top of her. He reached down, removing her hand from him. Holding both of her wrists in his hands, he placed them on the outside of her head. Then he lowered his head to her chest, licking her nipple before drawing the delicate bud into his mouth.

Natsumi shivered beneath him, arching her back from reaction to his teasing. She let out a whimper, almost sounding as if she were begging. "Don't tease me too much." She gasped out, going wide eyed when he bit down with a bit more pressure. Her knees went together, trying to control the flood of heat she was already experiencing between her legs.

"You're a responsive one." He whispered against her flesh, trailing kisses down her stomach, stopping when he reached her lacy underwear. He hooked a finger underneath it and pulled it down and off her legs, looking over her naked body laying on the bed. She was so beautiful, he knew that after this night no woman would ever be able to compare to her.

Placing his hands on her ankles, he began to slide them up her creamy legs until they reached her thighs. He parted them then, tracing a finger down her soaked folds. "Extremely responsive." He smirked, looking up at her. Her back arched once more as she let out a gasp.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you're a good girl." She managed out, her breathing already labored. Her whole body was on fire and now that he was touching her most sensitive spot, it was only driving her crazy not to know what having him inside her felt like.

"Then allow me to demonstrate what happens when you get a bad boy." He said, dipping his head and licking her slit before inserting his tongue into her inviting hole. He began to thrust it in and out before replacing it with a finger, allowing his tongue to pay homage to her clit as it circled the sensitive bead. She gripped tightly onto her black silk sheets, needing some kind of anchor as she squirmed beneath him, trying to remain still. She arched more, moaning loudly, her eyes rolling back from pure ecstasy.

"Oh God!" she cried out, moving against his finger. Even with the one digit he could feel just how tight she was. He slid in another, fully sucking her clit into his mouth as he increased the pace in which his fingers were moving within her.

"How does that feel Natsumi? Do you want more?" he asked against her privates, continuing what he was doing.

She nodded quickly, her eyes shut tight as she tried to regulate her breathing. Her hips moved eagerly with his fingers, forcing them deeper into her core. "Yes, please. I need more." She begged. He entered a third finger into her, going even faster as he moved up and kissed her deeply, so that she could taste herself on his tongue. She kissed him back, releasing her hold on her sheets and gripping his hair, bringing him closer. "Please stop." She breathed out. "Please stop torturing me…I want it so bad!" she bucked against his fingers, feeling them slid in further.

"Since you asked nicely," he twisted his fingers inside her, causing her to gasp. "I will comply with your request." He pulled out his fingers, holding them up for her to see. "See how badly you want me Natsumi?" he asked, licking one of his fingers. "Mm. Don't worry, I won't disappoint." He pulled away so that he was on his knees between her legs, and then pushed down his boxers and took them off. He waited for a moment, wanting to allow her to get a good look at his body before he took her.

Her eyes trailed down his flawless form and stopped when she reached his pelvis and then lower. Slowly, that arrogant, cocky smirk crept back up her face as she panted. "Well I _see_ how badly you want me."

Akito returned her smirk as he crawled over her. "As I said, you're a visual person." He rubbed his erection against her wet center, gritting his teeth so that he wouldn't moan at the feeling. She let out another low whimper, holding in a moan.

"You won't let your pride go just for one night? _Bad boy_?" she breathed out, sensing his withdrawal. "I want you to have sex with me, as if we were long time lovers." She whispered, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Okay." He said softly, positioning himself at her entrance. "Ready?" he asked, trembling slightly at the effort it was taking him to not ravage her. He could only imagine how tight she would be, since it had been a bit of a squeeze with just his fingers, and he was of a pretty impressive size.

She nodded, looking up at him and actually appearing nervous for the first time since her provocative actions began. "Just be…gentle. I know it hurts." She said softly, biting down on her lower lip.

He brought up a hand and cupped her cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb. "I will treat you like you're breakable." He promised, kissing her forehead as he slowly began to slide into her. Feeling her barrier, he eased through it, feeling it tear against him. Once he was fully sheathed within her he stopped, letting out a groan and resting his forehead against her. She was so tight, her walls were hugging him completely. Remembering her words, he began to move slowly, taking great care not to cause her an unnecessary pain.

Tears streamed down her face from tightly closed eyes. She gritted her teeth together, digging her nails into his skin. It burned, the tearing was already sore and the feeling was just awful. But she knew it would get better. As long as she just took it. But he was so big and she was so tiny, she felt like she was being ripped apart. "It hurts…" she gasped out, wrapping her arms around him, embracing him. She needed some form of comfort.

"I know, I know." He said softly, stroking her cheek as he continued moving within her. "Just a bit longer until it feels better. Trust me." He kissed her forehead. He didn't like causing her pain, especially when he was practically in heaven at the feel of her. But, he'd had virgins before, and so he knew that it wouldn't be too much longer until she could join him in the pleasures of sex. He couldn't wait to hear her moaning beneath him. It would be like music to his ears.

She touched his cheek, pulling him closer so their noses were touching. She bit back another pained noise. It wasn't sudden, but finally she actually felt the burning begin to die. She sighed, glad it was finally beginning. "I wish I loved you." She teased, trying to get her mind off the easing pain. "But it doesn't hurt as much…it kinda feels warm."

He smiled slightly. "Good. From this point on it will only feel better." He said, increasing his pace only a little, so that it was steady. It was odd, he never went this slow when sleeping with someone. But it was what she wanted, and since she was allowing him to be her first, he would give it to her. Her grip on him loosened and he could tell from how her body started to move that it was no longer painful at all.

Natsumi let out a small gasp, when a tingling sensation shot up her body. She moved her arms around his neck, wanting to be closer to him as he created this fire between them. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "I actually didn't think you'd be this soft with me while letting me adjust."

Akito nuzzled her lightly, kissing her neck. "I'm not a complete jerk you know." He whispered, and she could feel his smile against her cheek. "I want this to be a good experience for you."

"You mean you want me coming back for more." She nuzzled him back, enjoying the affection he was giving her. Somehow, she knew this was actually something he wasn't used to doing. At least she hoped he didn't play his words on every girl he slept with and treat them like a delicate flower. He thrust into her, hitting something inside that made her cry out in pleasure. "Ah! Oh God! Akito." She moaned out, gripping onto him once more.

He moaned slightly, wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer. "Yes." He breathed out. Somehow, he thought her words odd, as he figured he would be the one coming back to her for more. He didn't know why, but he felt more with her. It wasn't something he could describe, but this act with her was bringing him more pleasure than he'd ever felt. He rotated his hips, moving against her walls and letting out a groan. "You feel so amazing." He placed his forehead on hers, looking into her beautiful jade eyes.

She searched his own, blushing slightly at his comment. "It feels amazing." She breathed out, finally able to move a bit. She tried to meet his thrusts, doing her best to match his pace. And as she started, the heat between them started to climb. She panted loudly, moaning every so often when he hit the right spot deep within her. "I want it harder." She demanded, raking her nails down his back.

"Your every wish is my desire." He said, withdrawing from her almost completely before slamming back inside, hitting her sweet spot, as he called it. He continued such actions, only going a bit faster, so that he was still being tender with her.

She threw her head back, letting out a throaty scream, demanding more from him in his pleasuring of her. "Akito!" she yelled, thrusting her hips against his, matching the rhythm he had set. He smirked, loving that she was already getting the hang of their deed.

Akito reached down and began to rub her clit with his thumb as he continued to thrust inside her. He could feel his pleasure slowly beginning to climb, but was going to wait until she had released until doing so himself. Natsumi wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. It was odd, she knew her attractions to him were only skin deep, but in this moment she wanted to be one with him. In every way and form.

"Akito," she whispered, snuggling into him. "Something's happening. I feel like I'm going to explode."

"You are." He said, going a bit faster and wrapping his arms around her once more, feeling the need to be closer to her. "You're going to come, and it's going to be amazing." He murmured, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, arching her back so the angle would be better for him. When she felt him hit her weakness, it was the most incredible thing she had ever felt in her life. And she let out a loud, pleasured moan into his mouth, feeling herself release. The heat was almost unbearable, but there was nothing better than it.

Feeling her walls clench and tighten around him, Akito groaned into her mouth, increasing his pace even more until he released inside her, filling her completely. When it was over, he stayed inside her as their bodies came down from their high. "I told you it would be amazing." He whispered, panting slightly. He pulled out of her and fell onto his back beside her, both breathless.

"That was more than amazing." She smiled, turning her head a bit to look over at him. She felt a bit sore, but that was to be expected. She'd just had a large foreign object shoved into her body repeatedly. "You were right though…you are _really_ good."

He looked over at her, a pleased smile on his face. "Of course I was right, I never lie." He let out a deep breath then and rolled onto his side. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" he asked, reaching over and rubbing her stomach in a soothing manner. God she was beautiful. Her body was absolutely flawless. She turned over as well, laying on her side, propping her head up with her hand. She wasn't too self conscious about her naked body in front of him any longer. Which made him happy, he hated when girls shied away after he'd had his way with them.

"No." she smiled, kissing him. "I'm just a little sore, give me a minute and then we can start round two…" she said, her beautiful smile turning into a mischievous smirk. Even with the odd feeling between her legs, she felt much better. It was as if her whole body was relaxed and her mind was at ease. Turns out, sex really is the best stress releaser. "And this time I'll be on top."

He smirked. "Alright, we can do that." He said, looping an arm around her and dragging him on top of her. "If you will allow, I can go all night, so long as we take short breaks." He trailed his arms up her sides. "There's a multitude of things I can teach you." He said huskily.

She tapped her fingers up his bare chest, rubbing her clit against his already hardening member. "I'm always eager to learn new things. And I've always had a thing about that whole naughty school girl and her professor." She snickered, leaning over him, brushing her lips against his.

"Devious." He said, kissing her. "I think I misjudged you." He gripped her butt, bringing her against his pelvis completely.

"Mm, yes. Well," She smiled against his lips, reaching over with her hand and pulling on the string to her lamp. "I'm not a virgin anymore. Now I'm naughty." She whispered, as the lights went out.


	3. Good Morning

**Accountability**

_Chapter Three_

-Good Morning-

Akito opened his eyes and looked at the clock next to the bed, seeing that it was just past seven. Feeling a weight against his chest, he looked down to see Natsumi slumbering peacefully. He frowned, thinking of how he could get out of the bed without waking her. Slowly and carefully, he slid from beneath her, wrapping the sheet around her so that she would not feel the absence of his warmth.

He walked over and picked up his boxers, pulling them on. His gaze travelled back to the sleeping form in the bed, and he felt torn as to what he should do. Usually he would just get dressed and leave before the woman ever woke up, successfully avoiding the whole awkward morning after and expectations that always came after he slept with someone. But, something in him didn't want to just leave her here all by herself.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to stay. Not only was the fact that she was his best friend's sister holding him back, but he felt connected to her somehow. Perhaps it was because he had been so gentle with her last night when he'd taken her. He was never gentle, and usually didn't cater to the woman's wants before meeting his own. But with her it had been different. With her, he had wanted her to be happy with his performance.

His decision made, he picked up his jeans and put them on. Then he silently made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door a bit so that he wouldn't disturb her.

* * *

><p>Natsumi groaned, stretching slowly, a smile stretching across her face. She felt amazing, content, and completely satisfied. All her pent up stress from days before seemed like a distant and almost forgotten memory. She sat up slowly, gripping the sheets to her chest as she scratched her head, running her fingers through her tousled hair. Then she froze, hearing something clank in the kitchen. She looked up and waited, seeing it if had been her imagination. She heard another noise and went wide eyed. The warm feeling from before vanished and was replaced by fear. Someone was in her house. She gathered her silky sheets and tied them around her top. Then she crawled from her bed, her hidden instincts kicking in. She opened her bedside drawer and reached in, pulling out a firearm. She cocked the gun and stood, her whole body rigid.<p>

Whoever had broken into her home was going to regret it. She crept towards her door and pressed her ear against the wood, trying to hear where the person was. The handle moved and the door opened. She backed up and aimed, straight for the general area of where someone's heart might be based on average height.

The person stepped in and she pulled the trigger, going wide eyed and just barely managed to change the direction of where she had aimed and shot a hole in her wall. Akito, out of instinct, had pressed himself against the opposite doorframe, and was wide eyed. He looked from the hole in the wall back to Natsumi, who was still holding the gun. "Do you treat everyone who shows you an incredible time this way?" he asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"I am so sorry." She said sincerely, looking down to the gun in her hands and quickly lowered it. "I've…never had someone spend the night before…and I heard something." She jumbled on and then blushed. "God. I'm really sorry."

"Well, I've never stayed in the morning before, so I guess we're even." He said. Then he glanced at the kitchen and back to her. "I made pancakes and bacon. If you want any." He said, seeming a bit unsure, since he didn't know what the proper protocol for this type of situation.

"Really?" she looked a bit suspicious. He had made her breakfast? That was oddly…sweet. "Yes I would, just let me get something I don't have to hold on to." She smiled, dropping the sheet around her, not caring that his eyes instantly lowered to her exposed flesh. She kneeled down, picking up his discarded shirt from the night before and pulled it on. It was just long enough to cover her rear. She found her underwear and pulled them on before joining him back in the front area after having replaced her firearms in the drawer.

Akito eyed her in his shirt, feeling oddly pleased with the sight. He grabbed the two plates of food he had made, setting them on her table. She walked over to the table, and raised a brow when she saw his pancakes. Seeing the look on her face, he smiled as he placed down their glasses of orange juice. "I made them into shapes." He explained. "See, mine is a guitar, and yours is a realistic heart." He pointed to each. "And then I just made normal ones, since that was too much work to make them perfect."

She tried not to laugh, "Mine just looks like a blob." She snickered, walking over to him and letting her fingers trail down his toned abs. "Who knew you could be so cute."

He pouted, sticking his lower lip out like a child. "Hey, I tried really hard on them." He half-whined as his muscles reacted to her touch.

"Well it's all about taste you know." She pulled away from him then, sitting down in the place he had set for her. He sat down as well, watching her begin to eat her pancakes. She cut into them and stuck a piece in her mouth, looking slightly shocked. "Oh wow. They are good." She laughed, taking the syrup and pouring it over the fluffy bread.

He scoffed. "Just because I was raised to be a snotty little rich boy doesn't mean I don't know how to cook." He said, taking the syrup from her and pouring it over his own pancakes.

She reached over, rubbing his leg with her foot. "Aw don't be like that." She teased, enjoying her breakfast. It was nice not to have to cook for once.

He stuck his tongue out at her before taking a bite. "How are you feeling?" he asked, returning her caress with his own foot. They had been quite busy during the night after all, and he felt compelled to make sure that she was alright.

"I'm alright. After the first three times the soreness was gone and this morning when I woke up I felt great." She smiled, freezing. Her smile fell and she moved her foot back. What was she doing? Weren't they supposed to just have sex and that be it? Why was he even still here? She would have thought he would have left when he had the chance. After all they weren't anything. They weren't going to be anything. "Akito…" she stopped eating, locking her gaze with his. "Why are you here?"

He stopped eating, staring into her mesmerizing eyes. "I…don't know. I just…didn't want to leave you by yourself I suppose. You know, without saying goodbye or anything." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sounds stupid when you say it out loud." He said, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Why was he blushing like some teenager? They didn't really know each other, they weren't an item, nor would they be anything, and yet, for some reason, he was feeling embarrassed and unsure.

"Why?" she asked. "I mean. I know for a fact you are not the type of person to do something like this? Is it just because I'm your best friend's sister?"

"No." he said, frowning slightly. "That's not the only reason." He sighed. "If you want me to leave I will. I don't want to inconvenience you or anything."

She shook her head. "No that's not what I meant." She blushed, and sighed. "It's just…I don't really know. I mean it's a fair question, no? To know why I am different?"

"Look, I don't know okay?" he said, running his hand through his hair in slight agitation. "I guess you could say that I stayed because I wanted to."

She nodded and continued to eat, since it was really good. "So…what do you want to do today? In our last moments with each other?" she glanced up, trying to show that she did wish to spend more time with him.

"I don't really know." He said, taking another bite. "You said you study in your free time, but what did you do before you got all busy with medical school?"

"I studied."

He sighed. "No, you know before that."

She gave him an irritated look. "That _was_ before. I've studied like all my life."

"Wow. You sound really boring." He smirked. "That's okay though. I will teach you how to have fun." He stood, since he was finished. He took her empty plate and went over to the sink, washing them off.

She rolled her eyes and got up as well, following him into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hooking her thumbs in his pant loops. "Hey I know how to have fun. I've just had to meet standards my whole life. Unlike _some_ people." She snickered, playing with his zipper.

He raised a brow and looked back at her, already reacting to her touch. "Hey there missy." He said, putting down the now clean plates and reaching back to grab her butt. "I met those standards most of my life too. I just got tired of it and went off to do my own thing." He turned around, placing his hands on her hips. "So, do you want to go somewhere today and have fun? Or stay here and make our own?" he asked.

"Well seeing as this is only going to be our one day of fun, being seen out together would cause people to talk, wouldn't it?" she said with a small shrug. "You know since you're going to be the next hottest thing, right?" she pressed her chest against his, teasing him.

"True. And a good little angel such as you can't be seen out with a bad boy like me. It would ruin your reputation." He said, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"You got it. So let's stay here." She smiled happily.

They both looked over when there was a knock on the door. Natsumi went wide eyed and ran towards the door. "You stay there!" she ordered, pointing back at him as she unlocked the bolt and cracked the door.

"Hey Natty! I just came by to see if you were alright from last night!" Minako said, sounding chipper. Natsumi yelled and slammed the door in her face, locking it once more, pressing her back against the wood.

"Holy crap it's Minako!"

His eyes widened. "Shit. She can't see me, she'll tell Toshiro!" he said, a bit panicked.

"What do we do?" she ran up to him looking around the living area where most of their clothes were thrown about.

"Uh…" There was another knock. "Are you ok Natty?" Minako asked through the door, trying to come in.

Akito quickly picked up his shoes, holding them to his chest. "Hide me in a closet." He ordered.

"Right!" she snapped and dragged him over towards one of her closets and shoving him inside. She ran around and picked up her clothing, throwing it in her room and slamming the door. She raked her hands through her hair in an attempt to brush it and hurried back over towards the door, opening it with a bright smile. "Minako! Hi!"

Minako gave her an odd look, taking in her appearance. "Is everything okay? Why did you shut the door in my face?" she asked, confused.

She laughed, waving off the whole ordeal. "Oh Minako I was just fooling around! Haha! Got you." She pointed, trying not to seem too nervous. In the closet, Akito smacked his forehead as he listened to Natsumi's attempt at playing something off.

"Uh huh. Funny." The ebony haired woman said, clearly unconvinced. "Why are you wearing a man's shirt?" her eyes widened and she gasped. "Did you finally get laid?"

Natsumi nearly tripped over her own feet, going wide eyed. "No! Of course not, pft! I went home and was tired and I changed into this big shirt I…bought. Yeah! Bought!" she nodded, hitting her fist in her palm.

"Well alright. I won't judge you on that one, since I sleep in Toshiro's old shirts all the time." She said. "So you're fine? Akito didn't take advantage of you or anything?" She snickered.

"Of…course…not." She lied through her teeth, mumbling to herself. "If anything I took advantage of him."

"What?"

"Nothing!" she gasped, nervously wringing the edge of Akito's shirt. "So…what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Well, I figured we could go out for coffee or something. I can wait for you to get ready if you want." She said. "Unless you have to study or something for school tomorrow. Then we can just go some other time."

Natsumi snapped her fingers, pointing at her friend. "Yes! Study! I have to study the human body today. We can go tomorrow, I'll meet you there. Tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the usual spot at the usual time then!" Minako smiled and waved. "Bye Natty!" she said, turning to go back down the stairs.

"Yeah bye." She sighed, closing the door and locking it after her. She banged her head against the wood letting out a groan. "Thank God."

Akito came out of the closet and walked over to her. "We need to work on your lying skills." He teased, stopping when he was behind her.

She hit her hand on the door and straightened up, turning to face him. "She went away didn't she? I thought I did a pretty ok job."

"Yes, well, if she hadn't said anything about studying, would you have come up with it on your own?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled slightly. "Hm." He reached up and stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "So, are you ready to begin studying?"

"In just a moment. I have to open up my diagram." She hooked her fingers in his pant loops and pushed him against the front door before unbuttoning his jeans. She pulled them down, along with his boxers, getting to her knees. Akito pressed against the door in surprise, he palms flat against the wood.

Natsumi pulled away from his member, holding it firmly in her hands. "Do you enjoy this Akito?" she purred, taking him in her mouth once more.

"Yes." He said breathlessly, resting his head against the door as he kept his body completely still.

"I do love experimenting." She snickered, using her thumbs to massage his lower half. "I kind of like this…it's like the controller to a man." She sighed, teasing his sensitive tip.

Akito let out a frustrated groan, moving his hips slightly in his want. "You are merciless Natsumi." He said when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Why don't you tell the good doctor where it hurts." She smirked up at him, running her tongue along his shaft without breaking eye contact with him.

He looked down at her, trying to control his breathing. "Well Doctor, I hurt everywhere, but most specifically, I'm feeling this tightening sensation in my groin. Do you think you can massage it or something to loosen it up?"

She let out a soft laugh. "Let me attend to it then." She whispered, keeping her eyes on him, she took his full length. She moved back, starting a slow and torturous pace, loving the power she had in this moment. He moaned, resting his head against the door and moving his hips against her mouth.

After a while of her antics, Natsumi almost gasped when something hot filled her mouth. She blushed, trying to take it all. She pulled away, gasping and whipping some of the white substance off her face. "Thanks for the warning." She laughed.

"Sorry." He panted. "I didn't really think about it." He sank to his knees before her, reaching out and wiping away a bit that she had missed before kissing her. "You're amazing." He murmured against her lips, meaning it.

She kissed him back, not caring at the moment that this was going to end. "Well after everything you did for me last night, it was the least I could do." She smiled, breaking their kiss for only a moment. "You look really sexy naked by the way."

"So do you." He told her, cupping her face with both hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He sighed, not really wanting to leave her but knowing that he had to eventually. "Almost as sexy as you do wearing nothing but lacy underwear and my t-shirt."

"Is that so?" she purred, leaning against him. "And why's that?"

"There's just…something erotic about it." He said, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer.

She giggled, nuzzling into him and jumping when the phone rang. She sighed, resting in his hold, not bothering to move to go get it. "Just let the machine get it." She said, placing her lips on his once more. As their kiss deepened, the answering machine picked up and a very familiar, motherly voice spoke.

"_Hi honey. It's mom! Your dad and I are on our way to pick you up. Remember, the ballet tonight. See you in fifteen!_" and then it beeped. Natsumi was wide eyed and stood, almost ripping her hair out as she screamed.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot! If they find you…" she paused and then growled angrily. "Why can't I just have sex? Ugh! Damn everyone and their needs!"

Akito stood. "I guess last night was our only chance." He said, placing his hands on her hips. "Well, you need to get ready and not look so…" his voice trailed off as he took in her appearance. "Loved." He finished, grabbing the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulling it up and off of her.

She yelped and whined at the cold she now felt. "Can't we just do it one more time? Reeeeally quick?" she pouted, making him laugh.

"Sure we can, but then you'll look like you've been in bed all day having sex with a god." He smirked, leaning down and kissing her.

"But I have." She huffed.

He chuckled at that. "Well, unless you wanna do a quickie in the shower, so that your activities are less obvious, I really should get dressed and get going." He said, stroking her cheek.

She sighed, turning around and walking back to her room, making sure she swayed her hips especially for him, since she was now only in her underwear. Akito smiled to himself and followed her into the bedroom, catching up to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Tease." He accused with a smile, kissing her cheek.

She rested in his embrace. "Well you know me." She snickered and then pulled away from him, pulling down her underwear and disappearing into the bathroom. She came back out, wrapped in a towel and stopped before him. "Though…maybe this is a sign to tell us it's over." She frowned, looking off.

He let out a sigh. "Yeah. I don't really want to get caught by your parents. I'm sure your father hates me enough already." The corner of his mouth tilted up in a slight smile.

She nodded and did her best to think of the reasons why she shouldn't wish this was more. He was a college dropout. He lived his life having sex and doing nothing but party, sure it was fun now. But what about when he was older and wanted to support his family when he was no longer in his band? "Well you better go then."

He walked forward until he was in front of her and stroked her cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. "I'll see you around Natsumi." He murmured as he pulled away, waving and turning around to leave her room to get his clothes and get dressed.

"No you won't…" she whispered, closing her eyes as she touched her lips. She turned around then and headed into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. He could hear the shower start and glanced back, fighting the urge to go and join her.

Pulling on his clothes and shoes, he took one last look around her apartment. Seeing a blank sheet of paper lying on the counter, he picked it up and quickly folded it into an origami rose, setting it down on the bar before walking out the door. When he reached the street, he resisted the urge to look back at the building. Hailing a cab, he got in and drove away from the place, thinking that this was for the best. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him. They were nothing, and it would forever remain that way.


	4. Affirmative

**Accountability **

_Chapter Four_

-Affirmative-

_One and a half months later…_

Natsumi sat on her couch, staring at the flat screen mounted on her wall. A frown was etched upon her face as she watched MTV. They were doing an all-day exclusive on America's newest hottest band, Redemption. She glanced at the clock on her wall and got up, walking over to the bar. She picked up the stick that was lying on the counter and flipped it over seeing a menacing little plus sign.

She bit back a scream and walked into her kitchen, throwing the home pregnancy test into the trash, along with the other six she had taken. She'd bought multiple ones when she missed her period, wanting to be extra sure. Unfortunately, every single one told her the same thing its own unique way. She was pregnant.

She walked back into the living room, facing the television once more. The host was interviewing the band of the year and the camera zoomed in on the lead singer and guitarist. It had been over a month since she'd seen Akito, and it seemed for him that his life was going exactly opposite of hers.

Her brother and the Uchiha's band had taken off and they'd already traveled all over the country. She watched the television as a busty blonde ran up, begging for a kiss that the Uchiha willingly gave her. Natsumi felt sick, a mixture of the morning sickness and the nausea of watching his perfect life. The girl pulled her shirt up, giving the four a nice close up view of her breasts.

"_So Akito, how is it going for you these days?_"

Natsumi watched as the father of her baby leaned towards the mic, a ridiculous smirk plastered on his gorgeous face. "_Well Chad, I have to say it's fucking amazing. We love the rush of the concert and the fans, it's just great and we're getting paid millions to do what we love!_"

The host laughed with him, patting his shoulder. "_And what about the ladies?_"

"_Like a buffet my friend, like a buffet of endless sex. Who could possibly want more?_"

Natsumi screamed, picking up the crystal vase on her coffee table and threw it at the TV. It shattered, breaking the TV as well, glass and crystal shards spraying everywhere. "You filthy whore!" she shrieked, tears flooding her eyes.

Why did she have to suffer and he get nothing of consequence? She screamed again, falling to her knees, grabbing fist full's of hair. She cried then. Her life was destroyed. All that hard work wasted. She couldn't possibly continue in her path when she had to raise a child all by herself. And an abortion wasn't an option. As much as she hated the thing inside her right now, she couldn't get rid of it. It wasn't in her to do such a cruel act.

A knock on her door brought her back from her jumbled head. She looked over, standing slowly, grabbing the large kitchen knife that was sitting on the sofa. She walked over towards her door and opened it, hiding the knife behind her back. "Hello Minako." Natsumi said flatly.

"Hey Natsumi!" she greeted with a wave. "What's up? It sounded urgent when you called me on the phone."

"You remember that night, right Minako? You know, where you took me to see Toshiro's band?" she smiled darkly.

Minako blinked, taking in her friend's odd mannerism. "Um, yeah why?"

"I just wanted to thank you for it." She shrugged, pulling the knife out. Minako went wide eyed and screamed, running to get away from her but the pink haired woman slammed the door. "Hold still Minako! I want to show you just how _grateful_ I am!" she laughed manically.

The ebony haired girl just ran around, fumbling with her phone until she got a ring. "Mom! Mom! Natty's snapped again!" she yelled. "No! She doesn't have a chain saw, this time it's a knife!"

Natsumi tackled the girl to the ground, attempting to strangle her. "How could you do this to me you stupid bitch?" she yelled. "It'll be fun." She mimicked Minako's voice. "You need to relieve some stress! You got me pregnant!" she lifted the knife and thrust down, just narrowly missing, but bending the sharp metal.

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch?" Minako yelled, fighting for her life. "You said Akito didn't take advantage of you!" her eyes widened. "You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie! He didn't, I wanted to have sex with him! But it was your fault for bringing me to that horrible place! We fucked like twelve times Minako! _Twelve_ times!" she started to cry then, sobbing into her hands.

Carefully taking the knife from the pink haired woman, Minako pat her shoulder, a little shocked. Then it hit her. "You slept with Akito, and you didn't use a condom! You're supposed to be smart Natty!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" she snapped, returning to her drenched hands. "But I don't have sex Mina! So I don't keep condoms and I'm not on birth control! And I was so damn horny and you always talk about how amazing it is and he was just so fucking hot I couldn't help it. And it was so good we just kept going and going until we passed out from exhaustion." She cried, bringing her knees to her chest. "And I can't take my anti-psychotics because it might harm the baby and that jackass man whore is out there fucking every girl he wants while he destroys my life in the next couple months! Minako, I can't have a baby and keep up with college! My dreams of being a doctor are gone!"

Minako began to rub her friend's back then. "Why don't you just tell Akito? He's going to want to know." She said. "And maybe he can help you with the pregnancy and stuff."

She glared at her friend, grimacing. "Yeah that's a _great_ idea Minako. Cause' he's totally going to want to ditch his sex filled party days to take care of a pregnant woman who is going to _kill_ him!"

The ebony haired woman huffed. "Well it was just an idea. Besides, don't you want the baby to know about its father? And vice versa?"

"He probably doesn't want it any more than I do." She held her head in her hands and got up, "I gotta get out of here. Call your mom and tell her I need some baby friendly meds or I'm going to kill myself." She walked into her room and grabbed her purse, heading back out. She stopped in front of her friend and frowned. "I'm so sorry Minako…that I came after you."

Minako stood and smiled. "It's okay. Not the first time it's happened, and it probably won't be the last." She shrugged it off, walking to the front door. Both women walked out and Natsumi locked the door behind her. "I'll call my mom and tell her." She said, hugging the pink haired woman. "I wish you luck."

"Yeah thanks." She sighed, heading down the steps and calling a cab. Minako did the same and texted her mother before telling the driver to take her to her apartment.

* * *

><p>As soon as Minako was inside her apartment, she shut and locked the door. She had a two story loft apartment, the second floor more of a small landing that she used as her studio. It was very wide and open, light streaming in from the large windows on the farthest wall.<p>

She couldn't believe Natsumi was pregnant with Akito's child. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Toshiro's number. She figured he would want to know that he was going to be an uncle, and wanted to ask him to let Akito know as well. The young Uchiha had a cell phone, but it was new, so she didn't have his number yet. When they had formed the band his father had turned off his phone, and so Akito hadn't bought one until they had begun to get famous.

Not getting an answer, Minako sighed and hung up, dialing his number again. They had a system for when he was working. If the band was busy doing something he wouldn't answer. But if it was an emergency she was to call him again right afterwards. She tapped her foot, waiting for him to pick up.

Before the final ring could turn over to voicemail it picked up and Toshiro's worried voice filled her ear. "_Baby, what's up? Are you ok?_"

"Yes, I'm fine. But there's something I absolutely _have_ to tell you." She said, walking over to her couch and sitting down.

"_I thought I told you that when I'm busy not to call unless you really needed me_." He sighed, though he was glad to hear her voice.

"Toshiro, Natty is pregnant." She said, her voice serious.

There was nothing but silence on the other end. "_What?_" he asked, sounding almost exactly like his sister had when she spoke in their flat tone. Unfortunately, both the Sabaku children suffered with psychotic episodes.

Minako sighed, rubbing her temple. "She called me this morning and asked me to come over, saying it was important. When I arrived, she attacked me with a butcher knife, and then began to cry after she told me she was pregnant. Apparently, she got it into her head that Akito was super-hot and they spent the entire night having unprotected sex." She summed, awaiting his reaction.

The line went dead then. Which was an incredibly bad sign. Minako went wide eyed and hurried around looking for the remote to her TV. She clicked it on and typed in the correct channel number for MTV. The picture came up, showing the live feed. The host and Akito were laughing it up, talking about gang bangs and how it was only fun with one guy and tons of girls. Suddenly Toshiro came into the picture and slugged Akito right in the jaw. "_You fucking bastard!_" he shouted.

"God I love that man." She said, clutching the remote to her chest.

* * *

><p>Akito put a hand to his jaw and glared at the redhead. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, not caring that they were on television.<p>

The intensity of Toshiro's glare actually put Akito at unease. "You fucked my sister you backstabber!" he yelled, swinging another fist at his friend, who narrowly avoided it.

"How did you find out about that? She said she wasn't going to tell anyone!" he exclaimed, moving out of the way as the redhead tried to hit him once more. At this, Toshiro only grew angrier and tackled his friend to the ground, holding him down and hitting him in the face once more, giving him a bloody nose.

"Because you got her pregnant you douche bag! I fucking hate you! How could you betray me like this! That's my sister! She means the world to me!" he screamed, grabbing Akito by the shirt and pulling him up. He actually looked as if he was on the verge of tears, but the watery eyes quickly disappeared. He dropped his hold and got up, wanting to be nowhere near the Uchiha.

Akito stood. "What?" he asked, not believing his ears. "She's pregnant? Why am I finding out from you?"

Toshiro just glared back at him, having to restrain himself from knocking his teeth out. "Because she called Minako over to her house, tried to kill her and told her then. So Minako called me and told me. But I don't want you _anywhere_ near her. I will kill you Akito. I. Will. Kill. You. Do you understand?"

"Like hell I'm not going near her." He glared at his friend. "She's carrying my child. I want to be involved in its life. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

The red head laughed darkly, smirking. "Oh you wanna bet pretty boy?"

"Oh yeah." Akito returned his smirk. "Besides, I hear pregnant women are animals in bed. And, based on her amazing performance the first _dozen_ times, I look forward to it."

The smug look was wiped right off Toshiro's face. Toshiro yelled, running at the darker one, and then the brawl began. It was absolutely gruesome to watch. "You fucking asshole!" he pulled his fist back, hitting Akito in the face again and again, until he was kneed in the stomach and then the roles reversed.

"You're the asshole you asshole!" Akito yelled, breaking the redhead's nose with one powerful swing. "You have no right to get mad at me! I'm going to do the right thing and help her out you big idiot!"

Standing off a ways were Haru and Ryo, taking bets as to who was going to come out of the fight with the most bruises. The audience just egged the two men on, everything being caught by the camera. Toshiro held his nose in agony, expertly, but painfully snapping it back into place so it would heal properly.

"The _right_ thing would have been to _not_ sleep with your best friend's sister, you prick! Fuck this. I can't deal with you right now. I have to go and comfort my psychotic sister whose life you just destroyed!" Toshiro seethed, turning his back to him and walking off.

Haru just looked between the two and sighed. This was not good. Akito followed after him. "You know what? If you can't deal with this, then I don't want you to have to deal with being a member of _my_ band." He said.

"Fine! I don't want to be in anything you have _anyways_! Good luck finding a better drummer than me you douche bag!" he yelled over his shoulder, not stopping his pace. Ryo and Haru went wide eyed and looked at one another. It just went from not good, to couldn't get any worse.

"I will! I'll find someone much better than you, who isn't a complete psycho!" Akito yelled, heading in a different direction. "And you just have a jolly old time finding a life!"

Toshiro just flicked him off before turning the corner and disappearing from view. Haru let out an audible sigh, running a hand down his face. "This just went from the best day ever, to the worst…in like five minutes."

"Tell me about it." Ryo said, watching Akito disappear as well. "I hope they don't make us pick sides. We all know how that ended last time those two fought."

"Hah! Yeah, but this is worse than last time. I think I'm going to leave the country." Haru nodded, already thinking on where he'd want to vacation. "Eh…lets go get some frozen yogurt." Ryo just nodded and the two left, leaving Chad all to himself.

He turned towards the camera and smiled. "Well MTV, there you have it. Redemption is shattered! Will they really find a new drummer? Who is this sister that is apparently carrying the young Uchiha's baby? Check back later when we find out more."


	5. Field Day

**Accountability**

_Chapter Five_

-Field Day-

Natsumi walked out of Hinata's office, putting her prescriptions in her purse. She was glad she had gone into see her. Sure Hinata was Minako's mom, but she was also Natsumi's, and even Toshiro's, psychiatrist. She jumped when there was a large flash. She looked up being surrounded by people with cameras and others shoving microphones in her face.

"Natsumi!"

"Natsumi!"

"Is it true you're pregnant with lead singer from Redemption Uchiha Akito's baby?"

Natsumi went wide eyed, looking back and forth between all the people questioning her.

"Why are you coming out of a psychiatrist's office?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Will the baby be crazy?"

"How did things between you and Akito start?"

"How do you feel about the brawl your brother and baby daddy got in?"

She gripped onto her head trying to silence the voices. "Leave me alone!" she screamed, pushing through them and running off. She heard her phone and searched for it helplessly. She glanced at the caller I.D. and answered it immediately. "Mommy! I need you!" she cried, letting the tears fall down her face.

"_Sweetheart? Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?"_ Sakura's voice asked on the other line, worried from the way her daughter sounded.

She nodded, then voicing her want. "Please. At our favorite book store. I'll explain later." She said before hanging up and hurrying down the street. She turned the corner and saw the place she had selected and hurried inside, finding a quiet place to hide from the press. She backed into the store, sliding down to the ground when she reached a corner. "Deep. Even. Breathes." She kept repeating to herself.

About ten minutes later Sakura came into the store, searching for her daughter. Finding her in the back, she let out a relieved sigh. "Natsumi." She said, going over to the younger woman and hugging her. "You had me worried."

Natsumi looked up and stood quickly, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother. "Mommy." She breathed out, snuggling into her comforting hold.

Sakura pulled away slightly and stroked Natsumi's head, giving her a kind look. "Honey, what has upset you? Is it the pregnancy?" she asked.

She went wide eyed, looking horrified. "How does everyone know about that?"

The elder woman sighed. "Minako told Toshiro. And then he attacked Akito and they got in a fist fight about it on live TV. Your father and I saw the whole thing. He isn't very happy right now." She said.

She groaned, holding her hands over her face. "One moment of weakness and it completely destroys my life. And now Akito and the whole flipping world know. I can barely handle my own emotions right now. How am I supposed to handle being attacked by the press?"

"I don't know baby." Sakura said, rubbing her back. "But your brother is on his way home, and rumor has it, so is Akito. So you're going to need to prepare yourself to talk to the both of them when they come to see you. And your father and I want to meet him." She told her. "Well, I want to meet him. Your father just wants to kill him."

Natsumi actually laughed. "Dad can kill him if he wants. I want Toshiro though." She smiled, finally be able to breathe easy.

"So, how far along are you? Have you scheduled an appointment?" she asked.

"A little over a month." She said, placing her hand over her stomach. "Can we go home?"

"Yes. Your dad is anxious to see you." Sakura led Natsumi out of the store then and to her car. Both women got in and headed in the direction of Natsumi's childhood home. They pulled up and parked in front of the massive mansion, and Sakura led her daughter inside. "Gaara! I'm home!" she called, shutting the door.

The red head walked in, his nose in a book. He glanced up, a pair of reading glasses hanging on his nose. He actually smiled slightly, kissing Sakura before looking at his daughter.

"Hi daddy." She smiled. He pulled her to him in a small hug, kissing the top of her head.

"How are you sweet heart? Do you want me to put a hit out on that piece of filth who dare defile my precious little girl." He asked, smirking when he made her laugh.

"Mmm, maybe." She hugged him tightly.

Sakura smiled at them. "Now honey, can we at least meet him first? What if he has some terrible genetics that are passed on to our grandchild? I want to know in advance." She said with a nod.

"Why? If Uchiha _really_ did have bad genes we could go ask the good one. You know my best friend who actually did something with his life instead of leading a brilliant boy astray and impregnating a beautiful talented woman." Her husband rolled his eyes, walking off and having them both follow.

"In his defense, I didn't see anything that could be a flaw." Natsumi sighed.

Sakura sighed as well. "What I meant was any mental disorders or psychological problems. Sasuke isn't exactly the most stable person you know, and we've never heard much about his son to know anything for sure. I think he should pay a visit to Hinata." She said.

Gaara stopped and gave Natsumi a sparing glance. They both turned their jade gazes on Sakura. "Yes love, because that Uchiha would be the one who was the cause of a psychological problem. Both our children are registered as legal psychopaths, who have to take meds so they don't have episodes."

Natsumi nodded. "It's true."

The elder woman huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm just saying. If he does, I would like to know, in case the problems are combined into the baby. I'm only looking out for my grandchild here."

"How exactly does knowing this information change anything?" Natsumi asked, crossed her arms over her chest.

Gaara shook his head and waved them both off. "Just listen to your mother honey. We'll make that one of the conditions for him to live."

Sakura nodded. "Because he already meets the criteria of being physically appealing, and making lots of money." She said. "Despite the fact that it's through leading a band."

Gaara gave his wife a disapproving look, frowning as he sat down in the living room. "Darling. We talked about this. He convinced Toshiro to quit medical school…to be in a band. Which I have heard they sing about vulgar things."

"They're actually kind of good." Natsumi spoke up without thinking, going slightly wide eyed and noticing the glare that was now set on her.

"You've been to one of their concerts?" Sakura asked, sitting next to her husband. "Is that where you met Akito?"

Natsumi sat down on the love seat across from her parents. She sighed, not really wanting to have to tell the story but knew she had to. "I was really stressed from school and Minako told me I should come and one day of relaxation wouldn't be so bad. And…I really…wanted to see Toshiro, so I went and had just a few drinks and this guy was talking to me and he was really, really cute." She sighed, blushing slightly. It wasn't a very common conversation she would have with her parents but it needed to be done. "I didn't know it was Akito and then we saw them play and they were…pretty amazing and Akito sung to me and then Minako took me backstage with her to meet them and I got to see Toshiro and then…Akito came out…without a shirt on. Well we just hung out I had like one more drink and then Toshiro told Akito to take me home. So we did…and I was kinda horny and I read somewhere that sex was the best stress reliever so I wanted to give it a try…and we did….a lot." she turned a dark shade, avoiding her mother's glance and her father's glare.

Gaara just grimaced, gripping the arm of the chair in his frustration. "That little punk just couldn't be satisfied with destroying one of my children's lives. He had to get both."

Natsumi just looked down in shame, lacing her fingers together and awaiting his fury. "Now dear," Sakura said, looking at him. "Toshiro is happy with what he's doing. Shouldn't that be the important thing?" she asked.

"Of course he's _happy_." Gaara snapped, glaring at her. "He's twenty five years old who gets to do whatever he wants and make money and be a child. And when their run is up, what then? What is he going to do then?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I guess whatever he wants to do. He could always go back to school. He'd have plenty of money by then, so he could pay for it himself. Or take over the family business. You never know." She said.

"That was the original plan, remember Sakura? And then he wanted to be a doctor and I said whatever to that and supported his choice. And now he wants to be a rock star." He rolled his eyes, leaning back then.

"Dad!" Natsumi actually yelled. "Can we not make this about Toshiro? This is about me and the fact that I'm pregnant."

"Well it's obvious what you should do." He said, very seriously.

"What?" she blinked and leaned forward slightly.

Gaara looked down to her stomach and then back to her face. "Get rid of it. You need to focus on your studies."

"Dad!" Natsumi went wide eyed and held her hands protectively over her stomach.

"Gaara!" Sakura gasped, looking over at him in shock. "How could you say that? She can't get rid of it, it's our grandchild! I have already become too excited to even consider supporting that decision, and you know how I feel about abortion." She crossed her arms then, giving him a hard look.

"I'm just saying. I know it's against both of you, but how is she going to take care of a baby and herself, while trying to finish school? You know what the odds are Sakura. We have to think of _our_ baby before this unborn grandchild." He said, trying to sound reasonable.

Natsumi shook her head, keeping her arms wrapped her front. "Dad I can't…I couldn't. It's a baby, a live baby. I could never kill it."

"I don't see why Akito can't just help her. He said that was what he was going to do on TV, and it won't kill him to do something responsible for once." Sakura stated. "I know we don't really have any reason to let him, other than the fact that he is the father, but think of it this way." She reasoned. "If it was you and me Gaara, wouldn't you want to be a part of your child's life? Even during the pregnancy?"

Gaara groaned and took Sakura's hand, pulling her towards him. "Darling, we had sex because we loved each other. And then I wanted to marry you and I did. And then we had a baby together. Because we wanted one. This…is nothing like that. That brat just got lucky, being in the right place at the right time to get to make love to a beautiful girl."

Natsumi sighed and leaned against the arm of the sofa, just wanting to go to bed. "Look," Gaara spoke again before Sakura could open her mouth. "_If_ he comes here and begs then I might consider allowing it. _Only_ because I don't want to hire some stranger to take care of my precious little girl."

Sakura smiled at him. "Well I don't think that would be necessary. I can always take off from the hospital and help her out with the pregnancy and with her studies."

"There's no way in hell that's happening." Natsumi said sternly.

Gaara actually laughed and nodded along with his daughter. "Yeah Sakura, you seem to have forgotten that month you volunteered to take care of her when she sprained her wrist. You two almost killed each other."

"Well what do you think is gonna happen if a stranger does it?" she asked, raising a brow. "She will murder them. At least I can hold my own, since she inherited her spunk form me." She smirked.

"Mom, just let dad do what he wants." Natsumi sighed, not really wanting to be babied by her mother. "Can't you see he's finally compromising?"

"Fine." She said, looking over at her daughter. "So, do you want to stay for a while, or would you like me to take you back to your place?" she asked.

"I want to go home, I've got a paper to write anyway." She sighed, getting up and stretching. Gaara stood as well, and Sakura right after.

"Well my little princess," he stepped closer to her kissing the top of her head. "You know you can always come to daddy for help. See you later my little love," he smiled, walking back to Sakura and kissing her lovingly. "And my sweet love. I'll see you later tonight my dear. I want to take you on a date tonight." He smirked, pulling her against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. "Really? Do I need to dress up?" she asked.

"Well I would prefer you wear nothing, but that's frowned upon in public for some reason." He sighed, moving his arms tightly around her waist and kissing her lovingly. "But yes. We're going to your favorite restaurant. The Hibiscus."

Natsumi stared enviously at her parents, deciding to leave them be and head for the door. A few minutes later Sakura joined her daughter by the door, a ridiculous smile on her face. "I love that man." She said, fixing her hair, as it had gotten a bit messed up in her 'conversation' with her husband. She picked up her purse and looked at Natsumi. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Can we stop by the pharmacy and pick up my new medications? Hinata called them in for me earlier." She sighed, walking out with her mother and getting back in the car.

"Of course dear." The elder pink haired woman smiled, driving off. They went to the pharmacy and got the new medication, it didn't take too long until they were back in the car and heading back towards Natsumi's pent house.

"Mom…" she spoke up, fiddling with her fingers. "How come you and dad got it so right?"

Sakura chuckled. "Well, it wasn't right in the beginning, let me tell you. But we've had years to work on it. It's all about getting to know the person on an intimate level, and not just through sex." She said, looking at her daughter as they drove down the road.

"But…I mean I know dad's great and he's really nice to us…but…he's you know…what he does? How did you get involved with him? I mean I always thought I would end up getting to marry a suave lawyer, or a brilliant business man. But who's going to want to marry a girl with a baby?" she asked, meeting her mother's gaze.

The elder woman sighed. "Well, your father and I first met when your grandfather got into some trouble with Dad's family. And then when your grandfather died, I was the only one left to take care of all of his debts. And so, your Dad decided that I could repay them by going out on dates with him, and he would let me know when I had erased the debt. And I couldn't help but fall in love with him along the way, no matter how hard I tried not to." She smiled fondly at the memory and then turned her attention back to the road. "And, if he's the right man for you honey, the fact that you have a baby won't stop him from loving you or wanting to marry you. And who knows?" she shrugged. "Maybe it's Akito that you were meant to be with, and like your father and I you weren't meant to get together in a conventional way. Besides, if he cleans his act up, he will be the one to take over Sasuke's company, and become the businessman you always wanted. You never know."

"I don't want it to be him." She frowned, looking out the window. "He's a man whore and does whatever he wants. I'm glad Toshiro took my side. Looks like Akito should have kept to the whole 'Bros before Hos' philosophy." She smirked, but found herself grimacing once more.

Sakura chuckled. "Yes well, he is a man. And no matter how hard they try, they think with their dicks most of the time."

Natsumi smiled and looked back at her mother as she pulled to a stop in front of Natsumi's building. "That's the understatement of the year." She laughed, leaning over and kissing her mom on the cheek. "Thanks for picking me up mom. Have a nice night with Daddy. Try not to wake the neighbors. You know how they made a complaint last Valentine's Day." She snickered, getting out of the car and waving. Sakura returned her wave and pulled out of the spot, driving off to get ready for her date.

She stayed on the side walk until she could no longer see her mother's car. When it disappeared around the corner she turned around and headed into the building. She rode the elevator up, staring at her slightly blurred reflection in the shiny metal. When the door opened she stepped off and headed to her door, since hers was the entire top floor. She unlocked the door and went in, seeing that her TV had already been replaced.

She set her purse down and pulled out her medications, reading the labels before heading into the kitchen and filling a glass of water. She took the pills and swallowed them, taking deep and even breathes. She grabbed the remote to her new flat screen and turned it on, flipping through the channels until she came to the news.

The reporter began talking about current events in the country and to her luck, the brawl that had happened on live TV. She watched the clips they had from the fight and sighed, it was far worse than she thought. With an annoyed groan, she turned off the TV and tossed the remote aside. As it appeared, Toshiro was probably coming to visit her.

After cleaning up, she took a shower and changed into some comfy pajama pants and a black tank top. She grabbed her laptop and sat down in bed, deciding to work on her paper until her brother decided to come and knock on her door. Why did having a baby have to make everything so freaking complicated? She sighed and signed into her computer, letting her mind focus only on her school work. She'd have to be twice as dedicated to her work if she was going to make it through this.


	6. Appeal

**Accountability**

_Chapter Six_

-Appeal-

Akito ran a hand through his hair before walking up the stairs to Natsumi's apartment. He hadn't seen her in over a month, but hadn't stopped thinking about her since their night of passion. And now that he knew he had gotten her pregnant…he didn't know what to think. Heck, he didn't even know if she was home. Reaching the top, he came up to her door and rang the bell, taking a deep breath.

What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, your brother attacked me while saying I got you knocked up, and I was wondering if you wanted any help?'. That just sounded stupid. What if she didn't even want his help? What if she didn't even want his baby?

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't even consider that. Best to wait until it happened, if it even did. He didn't take Natsumi to be someone who would get an abortion, despite the circumstances of how the baby was conceived.

Natsumi walked up to her door, peering through the small eye hole and rolling her eyes. "Go away." She said loud enough so that he would hear through the door.

She moved away from the door, crossing her arms, having a small inner debate with herself. She groaned aloud and took the chain off before unlocking the door and opening it wide enough for him to come in. He entered, and looked her up and down as she shut the door.

"So, do you have something you want to tell me?" he asked, raising a brow.

She rolled her eyes once more, sticking her hands in her black sweat shirt pockets, since she was dressed for comfort in some black yoga pants and her school hoodie. "I'm not stupid Akito, I know you know. It's all over the news." She sighed, walking into her living area and sitting on the couch Indian style.

He rolled his eyes and followed her, taking a seat as well. "I know that. I just wanted to hear it from you in a more conventional way than I did." He said. "So, what do you want to do about it? Personally, I want to keep the baby, and I would like to help you out in any way I can." He told her.

"Well I wasn't planning on getting rid of it anyways, even though this makes my life like a hundred times more difficult and stressful than it already is." She said, trying to make a silent jab at him. "But I'm pretty ok with how you found out." She shrugged, leaning a bit to see the huge bruise along his jaw. "It's not how _I_ was going to tell you but it works. My brother's already been here. He came over last night. And I talked to my parents and my dad will pretty much only accept your help if you go and beg to."

He raised an arrogant brow at her. "Why should I have to go and beg _your_ father to help with _my_ child? Apologize for knocking you up, I can understand. But beg?" he leaned back. "Seems a little ridiculous if you ask me."

"Then you can go ahead and leave, cause my dad is the most important male in my life right now. And that's just the way he is." She said pointing at the door.

"Fine." He sighed, not understanding why she was being so difficult. He was doing the right thing, so what was the problem? Besides, that night of sex was all her idea, so it's not like the whole thing was his fault. "If I beg your father to help and he lets me, what do you want to do? As of yet I don't have a place of my own, and just live in our tour bus. But I can get a place if you want. I just want to be close by in case you need help with anything, whether it's school or the baby."

She got up, and ran her hand through her hair. "Let's just take this one step at a time. My mom and dad are home today, he never deals with work after his dates with my mom. So we can go over now if you want."

"Okay." He rose as well. "Might as well get this over with as soon as possible." He said, trying not to appear nervous. After all, he had never met her parents before, and wasn't really looking forward to it. They probably hated him for convincing Toshiro to quit school, and now that he had gotten their daughter pregnant, they probably wanted him dead as well. But, at least he was wearing something that appeared respectable. He had on a black button down shirt over black jeans, and a pair of clean, gently used black converse on, since he had wanted to look nice for Natsumi, although he didn't want to delve into why.

She grabbed her phone and hit a number before clicking the call button. "Just let me make sure they aren't doing bad things." She said, heading towards her room to grab her shoes. "Hi daddy." She smiled, brightening up a bit. She disappeared into her room and then reemerged wearing some flip flops. "No he's here." She paused and listened. "No I didn't kill him." There was another pause as she grabbed her wallet and stuck it in her hoodie pocket. "No I didn't call the police." She sighed, listening once more. "Dad, I told you I didn't want to put a hit on him. So just chill please, I'm bringing him over. So get dressed and tell mom." She stopped again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No dad! Not later, now. Ugh, see you in fifteen minutes." She sighed and then hung up the phone.

She walked over to the table and grabbed her keys, tossing them over to him. "Come on, let's go."

"Why does your dad know about putting a hit on somebody?" he asked, following her out the door. He locked it with her keys and got into the elevator next to her.

"That's not something you need to know about right now." She said, messing with her hair a bit to make sure she didn't look like she'd just gotten out of bed.

"Why?"

She sighed and looked over at him. "Just trust me ok. It's not something you want to know before you go and beg for your baby. Ok? I'll tell you later."

"If you insist." He said as the doors opened. They walked outside and into the parking garage. He looked at the cars. "Which car is yours?" he asked.

She pointed to a silver Porsche Carrera GT, "The Porsche." She said simply, walking towards it and getting in the passenger's seat when he unlocked it. He got in and started it, backing out of the space. "You'll have to tell me where to go, since I don't know where they live." "I didn't assume you did." She replied, sitting back and letting him get out of the garage before telling him where to go. It was a long, silent car ride aside from when Natsumi told him where to turn. But finally they drove up the winding drive of a huge mansion. Akito stopped the car and looked up at the place. He couldn't recall Toshiro ever saying what his dad actually did, just that he was a business man. Natsumi got out as well and walked around the car, heading towards the door. He followed after her, locking the car as she walked into the house, not bothering to ring the doorbell. She led him through the marble tiled rooms, the whole place looked elegant, and into the living room which had large floor to ceiling windows so you could see out into the enormous back yard. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad." She said, seeing them sitting on one of the couches in the room. They stood together. Gaara was wearing a black suit, every fold in place, a stern expression set on his face as he eyes Akito. Sakura looped her arm with her husbands and gave Akito a smile. She was wearing a simple white sundress that accentuated her beautiful form. Natsumi gestured to Akito then, "And this is my baby daddy. Akito, you know the one that led Toshiro awry."

Akito just nodded to Gaara. "Sir." And then Sakura. "Ma'am."

Gaara just glared at him, grimacing. "So. Didn't have enough by taking my son's future away, you had to go for my daughter's as well?"

"Gaara!" Sakura went wide eyed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"What!" he huffed, shifting his angry gaze to his wife. "It's true." He almost pouted.

Natsumi just hit her hand to her forehead, sliding her hand down her face. "Oh my god…"

"Look, sir, I'm not really here to talk about the whole Toshiro thing. He's not in the band anymore. What I came to do was ask if I may take care of your daughter and the baby." Akito said, trying to be diplomatic and not stir up too much trouble.

Gaara looked back at the dark haired boy and eyed him suspiciously. "So he really is no longer in that band thing?"

"No dad." Natsumi said, crossing her arms. "He's not."

"Hm." Gaara stepped forward, moving around him and examining the Uchiha heir. "What is it you plan to do with her? She has school you know. You can't take her around the country with you. You can't be out late, partying with your friends with a woman who is going to need constant care. So tell me, Akito," he seethed the name, stopping right in front of him. "What are you going to do to convince me I should trust my precious little flower in your defiling little hands?"

The young man's gaze hardened. "First of all, sir, contrary to popular belief, I do not stay out late partying. Second of all, I have already taken care of the travelling part. The band is staying in town until we can find a drummer to replace Toshiro. And once that is taken care of, we will only ever leave if we get a huge gig, or an important interview. I told our agent that, and when I am gone I will not stay the few extra days with the band to look around, I will come back home." He said, his voice even. "As of right now I live in the tour bus, but I already told Natsumi that I would buy a place close to hers so that whenever she needs me I am near."

"Well you've already slept with her so you might as well stay with her. Besides. I'm looking forward to the hell you are about to go through." He smirked, glancing a bit down at his daughter. "Is that alright with you sweetheart?"

Natsumi just shrugged. "I guess so. It'd be easier."

"Well alright then." Gaara said, looking back at his wife. "And you darling, what do you have to say about this? Akito stay with Natsumi and dote on her every need until she delivers?"

Sakura smirked, walking up to her husband and wrapping her arm around his waist. "He'll have to stay even after the delivery. Newborns are pretty difficult to take care of, what with their crying all throughout the night." She said. "He'll have to do all that work. Natsumi has to focus on her studies."

Gaara placed his arm around his wife, loving how deviously evil she was at times. "God I love you," he mumbled into her ear, kissing down her neck. "Yes. Since you want to help, you'll have to make sure Natsumi gets all her studying done and all her work. You better be ready to step up boy. Because your life is about to be gone." He said, returning his attention to his wife.

Natsumi sighed, looking off so she didn't have to witness her parent's antics. Akito nodded, giving them a weird look before averting his gaze. It wasn't that it made him uncomfortable to see that, since it was something he was used to travelling around and stuff, but it was odd to see it with a married couple. His father never got married, and never brought a woman home, so it was weird to see. "I can do that." He said.

"Yeah," Gaara scoffed, straightening, keeping his arm around Sakura's waist. "We'll see." He smirked, looking down at the lovely woman. "Darling, would you like to go to lunch? I'm starving."

"I would love to." She said, smiling up at him.

He smiled and led her off then. "Excellent. Bye sweet heart." Gaara waved, and then glanced back. "But get out of my house. I don't trust you." He said seriously.

Natsumi just laughed and waved as well, turning to leave through the front.

"And Akito," Gaara stopped, making Sakura do so as well. "You better watch yourself. Cause I will be watching you. I have eyes _everywhere_." He threated.

"Bye dad." Natsumi rolled her eyes, grabbing Akito's arm and pulling him towards the door with her. They got outside and she went towards the car, waiting for him to unlock it. He did so and got in, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"So, what does your dad do for a living?" he asked, glancing at her as he turned onto the street.

She inspected her nails for a moment, giving him a small shrug. "He's the head of the mob." She said casually, as if it were no big deal.

He slammed on the breaks then, and luckily they were at a stop light. "What?" he asked, looking at her in slight alarm.

"What is wrong with you?" she yelled recovering from the inertia. She smoothed her hand over her dash board. "This is a four hundred and forty thousand dollar car. Be more careful!"

"Well _excuse_ me." He rolled his eyes, stepping on the gas when the light turned green. "But how else was I supposed to react to that?"

"It's not that big of a deal." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I mean why did _you_ think him and your dad were best friends? Your dad is an arms dealer." She tried to explain calmly.

He shrugged. "I just assumed your father was as much of a prick as mine. Cause' that's the only way someone would be able to put up with him." He glanced at her. "No offense."

"Little taken." She looked off, just taking in the scenery. "But try and watch what you say. He might not do anything about Toshiro bashing him, but he really hates you and he really does have eyes and ears everywhere. So if you don't want to end up in a ditch somewhere, I'd be nice." She smiled a bit, resting her hands on her stomach. "Or else my baby is going to be daddy-less."

"It's my baby too you know." He muttered to himself, turning a corner. "And don't worry. The only father bashing I'm likely ever going to do is of my own."

There was long silence between the two then, not really knowing what to say. She looked over at him for a moment and then quickly away. "You look…really nice today." She said, staring out the passenger side window so he couldn't see her face.

"Thanks. I was…trying to make a good impression on you." He said, a light pink coming to his cheeks.

She laughed and looked back at him. "Really? Why cause the first time I heard about you, you made my brother quit college? And then the first time I met you, you got me pregnant?" she snickered.

He glared lightly at her. "No. I just…wanted to look nice." He said as they pulling into the parking garage at her apartment complex.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't have to be so snippy." She sighed as he parked and got out of the car. He handed her they keys so that she could unlock her apartment.

"Do you want me to bring up my stuff now or later?" he asked. "All I really have is my guitars and some clothes."

"I can help you if you want. I mean I don't really have anything to do today except finish my paper. Where is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"In the tour bus downstairs in the guest parking. It's just a few suitcases and two guitars, I can get it all. I don't want you lifting things in your condition." He said.

"Condition?" she glared at him slightly. "I'm a month pregnant Akito, I don't have a condition nor am I even close to being fat yet." She huffed, crossing her arms angrily.

"That's not how I meant it and you know it." He said. "I don't want you to risk anything with the baby." He sighed. "But I suppose you can carry the guitars, they shouldn't be too heavy."

She gestured for him to walk ahead of her. "Then lead the way superstar." She smirked.

He did, and when they were outside he led her over to a large silver bus with black stripes on the side. Manually unlocking it, they walked onto the bus. "Well, this is where I live." He said, gesturing to the space.

It was actually surprisingly tidy, everything in its place. There was a long couch on one side, with a table that was nailed to the floor, and a small kitchenette. Farther back was a door, presumably leading to the bathroom, and past that was a curtain where two bunk beds were placed, where the band members' slept while on the road.

She nodded, looking around and taking in the place. "Not bad. I mean I would never live here, but not bad." She helped him with a few things and once they had everything they got out and he locked it once more. They walked back into the building and took the elevator, riding up in silence until Natsumi went slightly wide eyed.

"I didn't think of this before but…you know Toshiro like really hates you right now?" she asked, looking up at him nervously.

"Yeah. I know." He said, looking at her. "Why?"

She groaned aloud and covered her face with her hands. "Well I didn't really think about it, but he might take a hit out on you. I mean my dad's been asking me every other hour since he found out I was pregnant. God knows what Toshiro wants to do to you."

"I'm not worried about it. He said that he would kill me himself, and your brother is a man of his word." He told her.

She frowned, looking down. "How can you just do that? He's your best friend. I mean, not that I'm not grateful or anything that you're helping, but…you know him more than you know me and you actually probably love him more than me too."

"How can I just do what?" he asked.

"Well you guys aren't friend anymore…and your band." She sighed.

"Oh." He blinked. "Well, the band will be just fine. All I have to do is hold some auditions and find a new drummer."

"Yeah but you'll have to write a whole bunch of new music won't you? I mean since my brother wrote like half the stuff. At least that's what he said last night. And well…" she paused when the door opened and they walked into the hall, going into her apartment. "When I was watching you guys…you seemed so meshed. If that makes sense. The way you sing and the way you play. I dunno, never mind." She smiled, placing his stuff down.

He sat his stuff down as well. "Well, sure he wrote half the stuff but I can write the majority of the songs. And Haru writes a few things too." He sighed. "And, about the meshed thing…yeah chemistry among the members is important, but I'm sure we can find someone who fits into the band."

"So you're just going to leave it how it is?"

"Yup."

She stared at him, slightly shocked. "Wow." She shook her head, walking towards her room. "I'm just going to work on my paper. You can put your stuff anywhere. I think I have some room in my closet so help yourself."

"Okay." He said, grabbing two suitcases. As Natsumi worked on her paper, Akito set up his clothes in her closet, and in the one drawer he was allowed in her dresser. He set up his guitars on their stands in an empty corner of her room, and when he was finished it was almost dinner time.

"Do you want me to make you anything for dinner?" he asked, the first time he had spoken to her since she started her schoolwork. He didn't want to distract her after all.

"Whatever you make is fine with me." She said without looking up, writing something down in her journal.

"Okay." He said, going into the kitchen. He decided to make a salad and some chicken and rice. That way she would get to eat some healthy stuff for the baby. When it was finished he made her a plate and set the table. "Dinner is ready. Do you want me to bring it to you?" he asked, standing in the doorway of her room. Or, their room. It sounded weird in his head, but he supposed he needed to get used to it.

She glanced up and nodded, "Yeah please. I want to finish this and I'm almost done." She told him, returning to her laptop.

He walked back into the kitchen and found a serving tray. Piling it with her plate and a glass of water, along with a napkin and silver wear, he carried it into the bedroom and sat it on the bed next to her. "Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." She said, biting down on her lower lip as she read through and article and then started writing about it on her paper. "You can eat in here too, it you want. Just turn the TV on, I don't mind." She grabbed the glass, still not looking away from her screen.

"Okay. If you're sure you won't mind." He did so, sitting next to her on the bed. He turned on the television and flipped it to the channel where Law and Order: SVU was playing. She picked up her plate, starting to eat as she read another article. She had to admit, not having to take time out to cook was amazing and it was pretty good. After about an hour, they were both finished eating, each doing their own thing until Natsumi sat back and sighed.

She looked over at Akito and cleared her throat, "I forgot. I wanted to lay down some ground rules."

"I figured." He said, looking at her. "What are they?"

She closed her laptop then, having finished her work and put it aside, turning to face him fully. "Ok, I don't really care what you do. Just because I'm having your baby doesn't mean I am going to dictate your life, ok?" she smiled, making sure he knew she wasn't going to make him do anything crazy. "But…if you bring any of those skanks and sluts to my house, I will cut your dick off and make sure you can't have sex anymore. I don't want any drugs in here, _ever_. No alcohol no nothing. I've already quit myself for the baby but I don't want to be tempted. Nor do I want your little band buddies here. At no point in time, I don't trust that annoying one with the short hair. If and when you practice, I don't want it to be at night because I need as much sleep as I can. And if you're going to be gone, I would like to know where and for how long."

He nodded. "Okay. Then I don't want any cracks about what I do." He said. "Sure it sounds like an easy thing to be in a band and stuff, but it isn't all the time. I do actually work, it's just in a different way."

She looked a bit taken back, did he really think he had any room to make a condition. He was living under her roof, not the other way around. "Fine. Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I promise I will be supportive of your choices." She said, actually being sincere.

"Cool." He nodded. Then he stood and picked up the dishes. "I'll wash these and put them in the dishwasher." He walked out of the room then. She watched him leave and sighed, in truth she had wanted to tell him that he wasn't allowed to go fucking around with whoever the hell he wanted. But they weren't in a relationship. They were just…in an odd predicament. She was his baby mama and he was her baby's daddy. She got up from her bed and put her school supplies away before going into her closet and changing into some black shorts and tank top.

She walked back into the room just as he was coming back in. "Well I'm going to go to bed…so," she looked around and found her keys, taking the one for her apartment off. She walked over and handed it to him. "If you leave, just try and be quiet when you come back in."

"Alright." He took the key from her. "I'll be back in about two hours or so. I'm supposed to meet Haru and Ryo for drinks." He said. She had to control her reaction and just let out a breath.

"Ok, well turn off all the lights on your way out please." She turned away from him and reached into the bathroom, flipping the switch off. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you." He said, leaving the bedroom and walking out the front door, locking it behind him. He hailed a cab, not wanting to drive the tour bus and attract attention. About ten minutes later he pulled up to the bar that had been chosen and went in. Seeing his two friends sitting in a booth, he grabbed a beer at the bar and joined them.

"Sup." He greeted, sliding in next to the Hyuuga.

"Sup Uchiha. How's the baby mama drama going?" Haru asked, raising his glass to his lips.

Akito sighed. "Okay I guess. I had to go and ask her father for permission to help with my child. And then moved into her place this afternoon." He told them.

The two brunettes looked at one another and then back at Akito. "You had to ask…to take care of your own child?" Haru asked, both bursting into laughter then.

Ryo had to wipe a tear away from his eye from the intensity, "What is he? A gangster? It's your kid." He snickered.

Akito looked around and then leaned closer to them. "He's the head of the mob." He whispered. "But don't say anything, or he'll put a hit out on you."

They both started laughing once more, obviously not believing him. "Yeah." Haru gave him a skeptical glance. "Toshiro's Dad, is the head of the mob. You know how crazy you sound right now?"

"Well he talks like he's in a mob." Akito said, straightening. "But anyways, now I have a bunch of rules I have to live by. Like, no alcohol, no women at the apartment, I have to tell her where I'm going and for how long, no drugs, and you guys aren't allowed to come over." He counted each rule off on a finger.

"Fuck that!" Haru huffed, pointing a finger at his friend. "I'll come over if I want! That stupid bitch can't keep me away from one of my best friends! Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Oh, I don't know, the mother of my child?" the Uchiha asked sarcastically. "Besides, you creeped her out. She thinks you're annoying, which is totally true, by the way. She might actually be okay with it if Ryo comes over, only because he's Minako's cousin."

Ryo grimaced, "Wait…she said just no women at the apartment? That's kinda specific and open ended. Is she letting you sleep with people?"

"Yeah, I can still sleep with people. Cause' I doubt she's gonna give me any." He said, taking a drink of his beer. "She's a little bitter about the whole thing. Which makes no sense. She was the one who jumped me and asked for guilt free, no strings attached sex. I can't help it if I'm weak." He pouted.

"Why didn't you just wear a condom you idiot, don't you always have two spare in your wallet?" Haru groaned, leaning forward and resting his head on the table. "This girl is going to ruin our lives, she already took Toshiro away from us."

"Um…I kinda got…caught up in the moment. And we did it way more than just twice." He mumbled. Haru hit him over the head.

"You moron! What did you think would happen? She's a bitch, bitches _always_ get pregnant. It's like…their uteruses are just waiting to get back at you." He growled out, downing the rest of his beer.

Ryo snorted. "Yeah. Out of all of us, you should know that. How else do you think you came to be in this world." He snickered.

"Shut up." Akito growled, glaring at them and taking another drink. "She was a virgin okay? And super, super devious in the sack. You two would have done the same thing."

"No I wouldn't. Cause' I'm not an idiot." The young Hyuuga said, finishing his beer.

"Yeah, and even if we did have a momentary lapse of smarts. It wouldn't have been with my best friend's sister!" Haru snapped. "Didn't he _specifically_ tell you not to fuck her?"

He crossed his arms. "Maybe. I think it was something along the lines of not taking advantage of her. Which I didn't. If anything, she took advantage of me."

"No," Ryo gave him a look. "I'm pretty sure it was more along the lines of don't have sex with her."

"You could have had anyone you wanted, and you went for her and now everything's messed up." Haru sighed, hitting his head with his bottle.

"It'll be fine." Akito assured them. "We can host drummer auditions later this week. Pretty soon we'll have someone much better than Toshiro, who isn't as difficult to work with." He nodded, trying to convince himself as well as his friends.

Haru just stood, glaring down at Akito. "Don't pretend like that's going to be some easy feat. Toshiro is one of the best damn drummers I have ever seen and he isn't difficult to deal with he's slightly psychotic. There's a difference and unlike any of us, he actually has a stable relationship with a great girl that he somehow doesn't cheat on." He snapped, walking off. "I'll see you guys later." And with that he left.

Akito sighed and downed the rest of his beer. "Do you want me to call you when I arrange the auditions, or do you have the same belief as Haru?" he asked, Ryo.

The Hyuuga sighed. "Well…it is true. I mean, sure there was that one time he forgot to bring his meds. But he's a pretty great guy…not to mention he's always got our back…"

"Yeah. Sure." He stood. "A great guy who didn't want me to be able to see my own kid. I have to go." He said, throwing some bills on the table and leaving, not wanting to hear any more. How could they all be on Toshiro's side? It wasn't fair. Even Natsumi was on his side.

He was so angry, he didn't even hail a cab. He just walked the ten blocks it took to get back to Natsumi's apartment. They would see. They would all see. He would find someone better, and their band would do awesome.

Half an hour later, after much brooding, Akito snuck through the door and locked it. He carefully made his way to the bedroom, where Natsumi was sleeping peacefully. After stripping off his shoes, pants, and shirt, he got into bed next to her, lying on his back. This wasn't too bad. Sure, everyone was upset with him in some way, but he would make it better. And, on the bright side, he hadn't seen, nor heard from his father since the news of the pregnancy got out. Hopefully it would stay that way.


	7. Brotherhood

**Accountability**

_Chapter Seven_

-Brotherhood-

Akito hit his head on the wooden desk in front of him. He was in the middle of tryouts for a new drummer, and everyone he had heard so far just didn't cut it. They either weren't good enough, looked funny, or were just plain weird.

The next contestant walked in. "Hello, my name is-"

"I don't give a shit. Just play." He ordered, slowly raising his head. Then he saw the guy, and held in a groan. He was a complete nerd! With large round glasses, and long, greasy orange hair, he wouldn't fit in their band at all. Every member had awesome, totally cool hair that was well groomed and kept up with. But, Akito decided to let him try out. After all, he could always get contacts and just wash his hair more often, right?

He began to play, and it took all of Akito's willpower not to cover his ears. He stood angrily. "STOP!" he yelled, making the other boy go wide eyed and halt his actions.

"What? Was it so amazing that you just couldn't handle it?" he asked excitedly.

"No." the ebony haired man glared at him. "You suck. Horribly. On top of that, your hair is all gross and greasy, and you look stupid. The only way you'll ever make it as anything in life is as a science geek or computer nerd." He turned and walked towards the exit. "I'm out of here." He waved, leaving.

This was just ridiculous. He had been at this since nine in the morning, and already it was three in the afternoon. Nobody was good enough. He was going to go crazy if he heard anyone else play. Did people not know what true music was these days?

Once he was outside he took a deep, calming breath. Then he hailed a cab and went over to Minako's place. Walking up the steps, he knocked on her door when he reached it. She opened it, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw him.

"Akito? What are you doing here?" she asked. He pushed inside, knowing that she wouldn't really have a problem with it.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." He said, looking around the place.

She just shut the door and gave him an odd look. "You know that Toshiro is here right now, right?" she asked, raising a brow and crossing her arms.

"Oh, really?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"Yeah, really." The redhead's voice deadpanned. Toshiro walked in, looking anything but friendly, which was really odd. Toshiro always looked kind, it was one of his best qualities. "You better get the fuck out right now. I told you I didn't _ever_ want to see you again."

Akito looked at his friend. "I was just telling Minako how the drummer tryouts were going. She wanted to know." He said.

"You were? I did?" she asked, seeming confused.

"Well I was just about to tell you, before I was rudely interrupted." Akito placed his hands on his hips and looked back at the redhead, who crossed his arms.

"And how is that going for you?" he asked, raising a brow.

"They all suck. None of them can play well, and the ones who do aren't cool." The Uchiha pouted, crossing his arms as well. "Their hair isn't right, they look funny." He made a few faces and gestures with his hands to exaggerate his point. "Overall, none of them are as big of an asshole as you are, and the band needs that." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he sucked up his pride.

Toshiro just stared at him, the silence becoming almost unbearable for the only female in the room. "Well that sucks for you. I guess you're just going to have to change your image to fit with the loser you pick." Oh he knew his friend was trying to apologize, and he was actually pretty impressed, but this time, he was going to make him say it.

Akito grimaced slightly. "Well…nobody else will put up with my bullshit. You know how I get when I'm trying to write a song. Ryo and Haru can't stand to be around me."

"Yeah I know how you get." He said simply, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"And, I got a lot of shit from them about the whole pregnancy thing. I even had to beg your father to let me help take care of Natsumi and the baby." He continued, hoping his friend would relent. Somehow he didn't see it happening any time soon, but he was nothing if not stubborn.

"Wish I could have seen that." Toshiro smirked, remaining steel in his resolve to wait for this apology. "My dad probably put a hit on you before you sucked up enough."

"Yes, well…" he shifted slightly in his stance. "I was thinking about friendships and all that crap, and I realized something."

"And what was that?"

"That a real friend would forgive their best friend when they make a mistake. Even if that mistake was super douchy like sleeping with said friend's little sister and getting her pregnant." Akito said. "Especially when they suck up their pride to come and apologize."

"I'm sorry, what?" Toshiro asked, placing a hand to his ear as if he hadn't heard. "Apology?"

"Yes. Apology." Akito sighed. "I'm sorry I stabbed you in the back by doing your sister and knocking her up. I realize it was wrong, and that I completely deserve your hate. But the fact of the matter is that what I did was wrong, the guys won't stop telling me how stupid I was, you're the only best friend I've ever had, and the band can't survive without you. So, will you please come back to the band?" he asked.

Toshiro actually smiled and let out a content sigh as he stood. "Wow. You actually said you're sorry. And you're right, it was wrong and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for defiling my little sister. But she probably was the one to instigate it so eh…" he shrugged and then went wide eyed. "Um hold on a second." He pulled out his phone and hit the call button, tapping his fingers on his knee as he waited. Minako and Akito looked at one another and then back at Toshiro. "Yeah. Hey…remember that…_thing_ I asked you to do yesterday? Yeah…yeah," he nodded. "No, no. That's ok. I don't want you to do it anymore." There was a pause as Toshiro listened to the other end. "Because I _said_ so." Another pause. "Don't get pissed at me cause I call in a favor and then cancel it, just eighty six the whole thing ok? Ok." He nodded and then hung up. He looked back up at Akito and smiled. "Alright, I forgive you."

The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him. "That's low man. I figured you'd just kill me yourself, not put a hit out on me the way your father offered to."

"You put a hit out on Akito?" Minako asked in shock.

"I didn't put a hit on him." He huffed, seeming offended. "I called in a favor to have him kidnapped…so I _could_ then kill him myself. That way there wouldn't be any evidence against me." He explained.

She nodded. "Hm. Smart."

Akito glared at her before shifting his attention back to the redhead. "Anyways, now that this is all cleared up, you wanna practice sometime later this week? You know, for that appearance we have on that local talk show? The one where we aren't allowed to use swear words?" he asked, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"I guess." Toshiro shrugged. "But don't you have the doctor's appointment this week? It's Natsumi first visit to the OB for the baby."

"Yeah, but we can schedule the practice for a different time. And the talk show isn't until next week. So we should probably schedule two practices, just in case." He mused.

Toshiro nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "So how's Natsumi? She taking her meds every day?"

"Yeah. Hinata gave her some new meds so that they won't affect the baby in a negative way. And before you ask, I have been taking care of her. I cook for her, I don't bother her when she studies, and I follow all the rules she has set. Just so you know." He said.

The redhead almost laughed, but kept it in, though it didn't stop the grin from creeping up his face. "Rules?"

Akito sighed. "Yup. No drinking, no women at the apartment, if I stay out late I have to tell her where I'm going and for how long, Haru and Ryo can't come over, no practices at the apartment, and no drugs." He listed them all out on his fingers.

"I'm surprised she's even letting you fuck around with who you want." He said, truly intrigued. He went over to the open kitchen and pulled two beers, tossing one over to Akito, who caught it expertly. He opened it and took a large swig.

"Well, I doubt she's happy with the idea, so I don't really know if at this point I will." He scratched his head. "Maybe I should try and treat this thing as a relationship."

Minako walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Aw, look at Akito trying to act like a big boy." She teased, moving past him to sit at her bar.

"Shut up."

Toshiro sighed and sat back down, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "But you know it's not a relationship, right?"

"I know." He nodded, sitting on the arm of the couch. "But maybe I should just keep it in my pants for now. Since I got one girl pregnant, and the last few times just really haven't been all that awesome."

"How so?" Toshiro smirked, a few theories already buzzing around in his head.

Akito frowned, taking another drink. "I don't know exactly. It's like…I'm horny when it all starts and shit, but then we actually start doing it and it feels like a chore, so I finish the job in order to still you know, be a man and whatnot, but it just…sucks."

"I'd say it's cause' you had a taste of a virgin, but you've done virgins before. I really wouldn't know, after I took Minako's I just couldn't get enough. Ain't that right baby?" he smirked, raising his beer to his lovely girlfriend who was picking at her nails.

She smiled up at him. "Oh yeah. Besides, there's just something about only ever being with one person and never getting bored or tired of them." She stretched and stood. "I'm going to go up to my studio and work a bit on one of my paintings. The guy form the gallery got me a place for the show, which is in a month by the way, so you better come. And look presentable, I don't want you to embarrass me." She gave Akito a look.

He grimaced. "You mean I have to dress all fancy?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to dress fancy too, and so is Toshiro."

Toshiro smiled up at her as she walked over and leaned down to kiss him. "I like to please my baby."

"Good. Then you can please me later, when I show you the new underwear I bought." She said, a mischievous look in her eyes. He shivered with delight, already eager for their late night activities.

"Are you going to use me for your artistic process again?"

"Of course. I'm feeling the need to be…inspired." She told him.

"Please stop before I throw up." Akito said, waving for Minako to go upstairs.

She smirked at him. "Aw, look baby, Akito's upset cause' Natty isn't gonna give him any now that he's knocked her up and ruined her life." She snickered.

"Don't worry Akito." Toshiro laughed, pinching his friend's cheek. "These things have a funny way of working themselves out."

The Uchiha batted his hand away with a low growl, about to snap back when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the I.D. and saw Natsumi's name. Pressing the talk button, he held it up to his ear. "Natsumi? What's up?" he asked.

"_I need some chocolate covered oranges._"

He blinked. "Like, a whole chocolate covered orange, or orange slices covered in chocolate? And do you want a specific type of orange, or just whatever I can find?"

"_I need you to go buy me oranges and slice them up and dip them in chocolate. And I want sausage and black olives wrapped with pepperoni…and a peanut butter and chocolate milkshake…with vanilla sprinkles. And maybe some French fries and a couple of chocolate chip muffins._"

He frantically pulled out a notepad and began to write everything down. "Do you want McDonald's French fries?" he asked, scribbling across the paper.

"_Yes please,_" she mumbled, sounding very tired.

"Okay. Why don't you go lie down and rest, and I'll be home after I get the stuff. I'll wake you up when it's ready." He instructed, rising from his seat on the arm of the couch.

"_I am lying down_," she sighed. "_I don't feel good._"

"Alright. Well I'm on my way, okay?"

"_Yeah, ok._" She mumbled and then hung up.

He hung up as well and put his phone away. "I gotta go. Natsumi needs some junk food." He said, chugging the rest of his beer.

Toshiro just shooed him away as he stood. "Go take care of your baby mama." He wrapped his arms around Minako's waist, pulling her against his front, trailing kisses along her neck and already fondling her breasts. "And I'm going to work on my painting…with this as my canvas." He purred, letting his hand slide down Minako's stomach.

"We can use water colors." She giggled and rubbed against him. "Since I'm already wet for you." She said, somewhat breathlessly.

"Ok!" Akito glared, a small blush resting on his cheeks. "I'm leaving now." He said, turning and heading towards the door.

Toshiro managed to pull his mouth from Minako's skin, moving around her and kissing her forehead. "Akito." He said, glancing back at his friend. "Speaking as someone who knows both sides…making love and sex are two very different things. There's just something about that special person that makes everything better." He smiled, returning his dark jade gaze to Minako's beautiful blue. "Now let's see how much materials I have to work with down there." He smirked, lowering to his knees and grabbing onto the hem of her pants and ripping them down.

Akito turned around quickly so he didn't see anything. "Really dude? I haven't even left." He said, looking at the door.

Minako gasped. "Then leave, before you hear stuff you don't want to." She let out a soft moan then. "Toshiro."

"Okay, that's it. I'll see you two sex fiends later." Akito said, opening the door.

"Bye Akito." Toshiro said in a muffled voice.

Rolling his eyes, he shut the door behind him. Those two were so horrible. And what did he mean by that comment about the difference between making love and sex? They aren't different, they're the same, just a different way of saying it. Like the word fuck. Fuck was another way to say sex.

He went downstairs and got in a taxi. After picking up everything Natsumi had wanted off the list he had made, he finally arrived back at the apartment. It had taken a while to get a peanut butter and chocolate milkshake with vanilla sprinkles but he felt that he'd done a good job. Once everything was done and ready for her, he walked into the bedroom, finding her asleep on the bed. He crouched next to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Natsumi." He said softly, shaking her a bit to wake her. Natsumi's eyes opened slowly and she stared at him.

"How was your day?" she asked, sounding completely worn. She closed her eyes again, snuggling further into her sheets.

"It was good." He smiled slightly. "I apologized to Toshiro, so the band is back together." He told her.

"That's great." She smiled. "He really loves you, you know." She yawned, reaching her hand out from under the covers and taking his from her shoulder and holding it weakly.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" he asked, placing his other hand over hers and rubbing it soothingly. "I got all of the food you wanted. It's in the kitchen."

She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm starving."

"Alright, I'll be back." He said, patting her hand and rising. He left the room and put it all on a tray, then carried it back in to her. "Here you go." He sat it on her nightstand. "Do you need anything else?"

She nodded and sat up, fixing her pillows so she had cushion against her head board. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and handed her the plate of chocolate covered oranges. "What else would you like?"

She looked down, picking up one of the orange slices and bit into it. "I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Akito watched her, but nodded. "Okay. I won't go anywhere for the rest of the day. I promise." She picked up one of the oranges and offered him one.

"I have an appointment on Thursday. If you want to go."

He took it from her and bit into it. "Of course I do. I want to go to all of your appointments with you, if that's okay." He said. "I can just schedule everything around them. Oh, and Minako's art exhibit is in a month, and she expects us both to be there." He informed her, finishing his slice.

"Do I have to dress like a slut this time?" she arched a delicate brow and gave him a small smirk, before picking up some of the fries and dipping them in her shake. "Mmm," she moaned, grabbing some of the pepperoni and wrapping them around the French fries. Then trying a few other combinations.

He watched her eat in fascination. "No. I actually have been instructed to dress fancy. So it'll be the other way around this time."

"I can do that. Luckily I will still be thin for it." She smiled.

"And luckily I kept some of my nicer clothes." He smiled at her, and stood. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV and got into bed next to her. For the rest of the afternoon they watched shows together, though, for the most part Akito watched Natsumi eat the various things he had brought her in different combinations. Some of them looked appealing, but others just looked gross, and he couldn't even imagine what it tasted like.


	8. Physician

**Accountability**

_Chapter Eight_

-Physician-

Akito and Natsumi sat in the waiting room of Natsumi's new doctor, Dr. Khan. She was an OB/GYN, and very well spoken of. Natsumi was filling out some paperwork, since this was her first visit to the office. It was odd, having to fill in all the information. Especially since she and Akito were not married. It made her uncomfortable to write single in and then Akito's name under partner. She wrote in what was needed, medical history and whatnot. She flipped the page and read the contents and then looked over at her bored other. "You need to fill out this part, past medical stuff from your side." She explained, handing him the clip board and pen.

He took it from her and began to enter in his information. "Can't they just get this information from your other doctors? It's such a pain." He said, filling in the blanks.

"It's just how it is." She sighed, feeling her stomach. "I'm hungry."

"We'll get you something to eat after the appointment." He said without looking up. "For now, why don't you eat some of the snacks that you shoved into your purse?"

"I already ate all of them." She whined, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him with an adorable pout. "Will you go get me something…pleeeeeease." She smiled, rubbing her hand on his thigh.

Akito stopped writing on the paper and looked at her hand, and then to her face, raising a brow. "The appointment starts in twenty minutes." He pointed out. When she moved her hand closer to his groin, he stiffened. "If you want something it's going to have to be from somewhere close by. I don't want to miss anything."

She smiled happily, moving her hand from his leg and lacing her fingers together. "Yay. But there's a snack machine on the first floor right by the entrance. It'll only take a minute. And you'll be right back," she nuzzled against him, placing her hand even higher this time. She almost sighed, it was just too easy to get what she wanted with him.

"What would you like?" he asked, his voice strained from trying to control his body's reaction to her touch.

"A snickers and some Doritos." She slid her hand up his leg further, feeling his hardened need. She took the clipboard from him then and giggled. "Hurry back now."

"You are terrible, you know that?" he said, standing and leaving the waiting room. He rode the elevator down a couple of floors and found the vending machine, getting what it was she wanted. When he walked back into the waiting room, she was handing the receptionist the clip board with all of their information. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, the snacks she requested in his hands, and pulled her against his still aroused body. "I got what you wanted." He murmured, nuzzling her neck.

She actually had to repress a sound from emitting from her throat. Since there were children sitting in their mother's laps. Damn these raging hormones. "Thank you," she breathed out, taking them from him and waiting for him to release her. The door opened then and a nurse stepped out.

"Sabaku no Natsumi." She called, getting both their attention. Natsumi smacked at Akito's hands and gave him a stern look.

"Stop," she whispered harshly, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. "You're making me horny."

He chuckled and kissed her neck, releasing her but keeping an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand on her hip. "Good. You can share in my pain." He said, leading her back to the room. She just huffed and followed the nurse, listening to her instructions.

"We just want to make sure, so we'll need to do some blood tests and you'll need to leave a sample." She gestured towards the restroom. "Your husband can wait in room three. That's where we'll…" she blinked, finally looking at the man. "Oh my God. You're Uchiha Akito." She blushed. "My daughter loves you.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, detaching herself from Akito's now loosened grip. The nurse just gushed, pulling out a piece of paper. "Would you please sign it, I know this is probably overbearing, but she has your face all over her room."

He took the paper and pen from her. "Sure. What's your daughter's name?" he asked.

"Karin." She said, laughing kindly. "No offense sir, but I never would have expected someone like you to be tied off with a baby already."

"Oh, I'm not married. She's just my Baby Mama." He said, signing the paper and handing it back to her. He looked around the hall. "Room three you said?" he asked, beginning to walk down the hall. She nodded and placed the autograph in her pocket, watching him disappear. Natsumi came out and looked at the woman then.

"What now?"

She adjusted the chart in her arms and gestured to a small area, "We'll need to take some blood."

Natsumi frowned, looking into the room and moving hesitantly. "Like…with a needle?"

"Uh yes…" the nurse gave her an odd look and sighed, before getting the other's attention and giving her a sign. She sat Natsumi down and pulled out a needle, making the pink haired woman go wide eyed.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" she asked, swallowing hard.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door to the room Akito was waiting in and then a loud yell. It opened and another nurse popped her head in. "Um Mr. Uchiha. Your wife is causing a scene." She smiled, trying not to seem rude.<p>

He sighed and stood, walking out into the hallway. "What is it?" he asked.

She pointed towards the small open room where the nurse was attempting to take Natsumi's blood, and failing. Natsumi was yelling, in fact she was actually crying, telling the nurse she wasn't ready yet.

He frowned and walked over there, glaring at the nurse when he reached Natsumi's side. "What the hell are you doing to her?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I'm just trying to take some blood. We need to run tests to know what she needs to take so the baby will be healthy. She's the one freaking out." The nurse sighed. Natsumi just clung to Akito, looking timidly over at the woman and then up at him.

"I don't like needles…" she frowned.

He stroked her cheek, wiping away some of her tears. "If I hold you while she does it, will you be okay?" he asked softly.

"I dunno…" she looked towards them and offered out her arm as she buried her face in his shirt.

He wrapped both arms around her and stroked her head. "It's alright babe. It's for our child, just think of it that way." He suggested, trying to help. The nurse stepped forward and as gently as possible took the girl's blood.

"I'm sorry dear, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but it's important to know." And as soon as it had begun it was over. She wiped down the area and placed a band aid over it. Natsumi pulled back, staying in his arms. "You can go back to the room now."

Akito looped an arm under her legs and picked her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style back to the room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded quickly, leaning into his warmth and keeping her eyes shut tightly. When they reached the room, he gently set her down on the bed, moving over to stand next to her and wait for the doctor. Another nurse walked in and took her vitals, explaining what was going to happen and that the doctor would be in once the pregnancy was confirmed in a few minutes. She pulled out a blanket and handed it to Akito.

"She needs to undress from her waist down." She nodded and left the two then.

Natsumi sighed and got up from the bed, unbuttoning her jeans. "Why is it always so cold in these stupid offices." She sighed, pulling her pants down and giving him a nice view of her butt and her black lacy underwear.

He stared at her rear. "Because hospitals don't believe in complete comfort."

"Well when I'm a doctor I'm going to make sure my office is nice and warm." She smiled to herself, hooking her thumbs under her underwear and pulling them down, she turned a bit and held her hand out for the blanket. He gave it to her, watching as she sat back down on the bed and draped the blanket over her lower half.

It wasn't too much longer when a tiny slip of a woman walked in, wearing a lab coat. "Good morning," she smiled, nodding to Akito before going to Natsumi. "And hello to you. I hear you are a med student."

Natsumi nodded happily, seeming to brighten up. "Oh yes, I'm studying to be a cardiologist."

"Wonderful. A very difficult field." The doctor said, setting the chart down. "Well I am Dr. Khan and congratulations to you. You are in fact pregnant. Almost two months. You two must be very happy."

"Ecstatic." Akito said, smiling slightly. Because it was true. Even though it changed his life plans slightly, he was really excited to be a father. It was something new, and this child, this person, was a part of him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." She gave Akito a brilliant smile. "You're a lucky girl." She pat Natsumi's leg and gestured for her to put her feet up. "A lot of men don't want to be part of the process."

Natsumi glanced over at Akito for a moment before placing her feet up on the stands, slightly embarrassed. It was the standard procedure for the first appointment. She took a swab from her lower region and then placed the sample in a secure plastic bag. "So is this your first baby?" she asked, picking the chart up and writing something down.

"Yes." Natsumi said softly. "So what do I need to do? I have to take antipsychotics, but I already went to my psychiatrist and got some that were safe for the baby. I wrote them down." She pointed to the paper in the chart.

"Yes, I see. These are fine. Now the estimated date will most likely be around late December or early January. We'll have to get you on some prenatal vitamins. You can take some samples home, and I'll write a prescription for you to pick up some more. Now you will be feeling ill for the next couple of weeks, but it should end around twelve to fourteen weeks. When you start feeling ill it's best to eat, keep some crackers or fruit near your bed."

"Now," she continued, looking over at Akito. "You, do you have any bad genes we should know about? We're going to need some blood work from you as well. Don't bother hiding anything either, she's already pregnant and some things can be prevented."

Akito looked at the woman. "The only thing I know of is that my family suffers from heart attacks, but they aren't anything too fatal, and it's usually in the later years around sixty-five or so." He said.

"Still good to know. You can never be too careful. And what about you dear?"

Natsumi looked down, slightly ashamed. "I'm clinically psychotic and I have a sleeping disorder. Those can't be passed on to the baby can they?"

The doctor shook her head, "No, those things all have to do with the imbalances in your mind. Mostly caused by something in development." At her words Natsumi grimaced, her grip on the blanket tightening.

"I understand. So I can prevent it?"

"Well I'm sure that you wouldn't intentionally harm your child mentally." She assured, standing up and pulling out a list of medications that could be taken for regular things.

Akito looked at her. "Did something happen when your mother was pregnant with you and Toshiro?" he asked, since he knew his friend took medicine as well.

"It wasn't something that happened when she was pregnant and I don't want to talk about it." She said sharply, glaring at him threateningly. The look actually sent a shiver up his spine and he'd only seen that once, and it was from Toshiro when he asked why he had to take antipsychotic medicine.

The doctor looked between the two and tried to break the tension. "I assure you, chemical imbalance in the brain is hereditary, but it's all about an experience that forms a child. As long as it has loving parents and a nurturing environment, everything will be fine."

"I'm not worried about the baby or anything, I was just curious." The young Uchiha said. "I will love him, and I'm sure that Natsumi will as well."

She laughed, "I see you want a boy."

Natsumi returned her gaze to her hands and released the blanket. "Not really, I'll be equally as happy if it's a girl. But I would rather say he than it. That just sounds impersonal." Akito said.

"Of course, of course. But technically right now it does not have a gender. But about halfway through we will do a sonogram and you can find out the gender then. One of the most exciting parts of the pregnancy I must say."

Akito gave Natsumi a considering look. "Do you want to know the gender of our baby? Or are you one of those women who likes to be surprised?"

She shook her head. "No I want to know. So I can call it what it properly is and pick out a name." she smiled slightly, touching her stomach once again, an action he noticed she did quite a lot.

"We should pick up one of those baby name books on the way home, just so we can look at it and feel around for the name we want." He suggested.

"Ok."

"Well alright." The doctor stood and wrote in the chart, also making a few prescriptions. "You two can check out and make another appointment for one month and I'll see you then. Make sure if you have any problems you come in right away. They will hand you a packet up front." She handed Akito the prescriptions and walked out with a goodbye.

Natsumi removed the blanket from her lower half and pulled her jeans back on. "Well that went well I think."

"Me too." He said, looking at the sheet of paper that had been handed to him. Once she was dressed they both walked up to the front and checked out. "So, how come you're afraid of needles? Did you have a bad experience with them as a child, or is it just one of those fears that you've always had?" he asked curiously.

"I just don't like the idea of someone sticking something that isn't your dick inside of me." She smirked, giving him a slightly taunting look as she walked ahead of him and to the elevators.

He stared at her in shock and then ran to catch up to her, getting in the elevator. "Wait, so are you saying we'll be having sex, or should I just write that off as a no?" he gave her a look. "Because this whole not knowing thing is annoying." The doors shut then, and they began their descent to the lobby.

She took hold of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, pressing her body against his, hiking her leg up and rubbing her thigh between his legs. "Yes, but I love it. And I'm holding all the cards and I do enjoy the mind games. So…we'll see." She smirked, pressing her nose against his, feeling the light touch of his lips. The doors to the elevator opened and she pulled away from him, walking out as casually as she'd walked in.

He sighed and followed after her, cursing which ever deity had decided that she would be the one to bear his child. Because living with her was going to be hell.


	9. Predicament

**Accountability**

_Chapter Nine_

-Predicament-

Akito let out a groan when he sat down in the booth with his friends at the local bar they usually met at. "Guys, my life sucks." He complained, hitting his head on the wooden table.

"And why's that?" Toshiro asked, chewing on the end of the little umbrella he'd received in his drink.

He turned his head to the side in order to see the redhead. "I'm being cock blocked by a pregnant woman, and she isn't even doing it on purpose."

"What are you talking about dude?" Haru asked, looking confused. "You've been having sex with a butt load of beautiful women."

Akito sat up and glared at the brunette. "Yeah, but it isn't fun anymore. It just seems like a chore. The other night I was with some horny ass chick that was willing to do anything, and I mean anything, and I wasn't turned on in the slightest." He grimaced. "I don't understand."

Ryo sighed and took a drink of his beer. "I'll tell you why, its cause' you want to do a pregnant woman is what it is. From what you've told me that bitch is horny twenty four hours a day."

"Hey now." Toshiro huffed.

"Sorry." Ryo said quickly, giving Toshiro an apologetic look.

Haru just rolled his eyes. "That's gross. Why would Akito want to bang a woman who's got…something inside of her? That's just nasty. Hitting the baby and trying to enjoy it. It's like fucking your own kid."

Akito sighed. "Dude, she isn't even showing yet. Besides, she is using her horny-ness against me to get what she wants. She'll be all over me, grabbing my dick and everything. Then, the moment I give her what she wants she's done." He glared at the table. "It's the worst thing in the entire world."

"Well, tell her you need some compensation." Haru smirked. "Or just take her from behind. Sure she'd protest at first, but once you get it in there and start going she'll be screaming in ecstasy."

"Haru." Toshiro snapped, looking appalled. "Did you really just suggest that Akito rape my sister?"

The brunette scoffed. "It ain't rape if she likes it, and judging by the twelve times and twelve different ways she let Akito fuck her, I think she'd like it."

"Rough sex _is_ a top fantasy for a lot of girls." Ryo spoke up, nodding.

Toshiro just pulled on his hair. "Oh my God. We are not having this conversation." He groaned, sliding his hands down his face.

Akito tapped on his chin. "I don't know…maybe I should try to seduce her or something. I asked her if we were ever going to have sex and she said maybe, but that was like two months ago, and I haven't gotten anything. Not even a blow job, and she's great at those."

"Perhaps you should try to give her oral sex, remind her what she's missing out on." The Hyuuga suggested.

"Will someone please just give me a gun?" Toshiro asked, hitting his head on the table, since he was trapped between the wall and Akito with no way out.

Haru clapped his hands together. "That's a great idea, drive her crazy. Blow her freaking mind. And then when you have her begging for more, just walk away. That'll make her crazy and she'll practically force you on the kitchen counter!"

"You watch a lot of porn…don't you Haru?" Toshiro asked, glancing up at the eager brunette.

"Either that or he's almost as horny as Akito." Ryo smirked.

Akito snorted. "Please. At least if he goes after some chick he'll be able to get off. I mean, at first I could and stuff, but then I'd start to think about Natsumi in the middle of it, and then I just wanted to finish as soon as possible so I could go home and see her." He told them. "And now the thought of being with any other woman isn't appealing, even though I can't stand the one I'm with."

"It's not so much her you can't stand as the fact you can't have sex with her." Ryo pointed out with a smirk. "Cause' I think you really, really like her."

He glared at the other man. "Nope. It's not possible."

"Do you volunteer to do stuff for her?" Haru asked. "When she is being all PMS-y do you put up with her and comfort her when she's upset? Do you willingly spend time with her, even when there's stuff you would rather be doing?" he raised a brow. At Akito's silence, he snickered and nodded. "You totally like her dude."

"Maybe a little." The Uchiha conceded.

"Of course he does." Toshiro sighed. "She's absolutely beautiful and when she _is_ nice and smiles you can't help but smile back. And she can make you feel like nothing could ever be wrong with the world…" the redhead frowned and tapped the table with his fingers. "And she makes you feel needed, like you're the only one in the world who could possibly bring that smile to her face." He glanced up, keeping his face on the table. "Am I right? Or far off base?"

Akito sighed. "Yeah. Nobody's ever smiled at me like that before." He said softly.

"Man you sound really sappy." Ryo commented, taking a drink of his beer.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Toshiro stood up on the bench, climbing over the table to get out of the booth. "You know what? Instead of trying to just have sex with her…why don't you try and be romantic? Like get flowers and just show her you care. And not go out in the middle of the night just to get laid."

Akito looked at his friend. "Well…what kind of flowers does she like?" he asked.

He sighed and gave him an annoyed glance. "This is the one time I will help you. She loves lilies. Insanely. And preferably white ones. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my date with my beautiful girlfriend." He waved then and walked off.

Sighing, Akito stood. "I should go too. Natsumi needs to eat soon, so I need to go home and make dinner."

"That's right Akito, run along home to your master. You know I wonder if Natsumi really is the bitch in the relationship." Haru snickered, being hit over the head by the brunette beside him.

"See you later Akito. You should also try taking an interest in her life." Ryo nodded, giving him an encouraging half smile.

"Thanks. Later guys." He said, walking off and waving.

He walked down the street to the florist and bought a large bouquet of white lilies. Then he hailed a cab and went back to the apartment. He went inside and walked back into the bedroom, where Natsumi was working vigorously on a paper that was due. It was nearing the end of the semester, and so she had been working even harder to prepare for her exams. Holding the flowers behind his back, he stood in the doorway. "I'm home." He announced. "Do you want anything specific for dinner?"

She glanced up at him and then back down at her laptop. "Uh, I don't know. I'm not really craving anything right now, but I know I need to eat. I've taken my meds and my vitamins, but that's about it. I don't know if that's good or not." She stopped then and looked up, giving him a questioning glance. "What are you doing? And why are you standing like that?"

He smiled at her and walked forward. "I got you a surprise." He said, holding the flowers out for her. "Sort of as a pick-me-up." She went wide eyed and for the first time looked absolutely astonished. She took them from him slowly and then looked up at him.

"You got me flowers?"

"Yes."

She smiled, smelling them and then getting up. "They're so pretty." She walked out of the room and went into the kitchen, taking out a vase and filling with some water. She placed them in and rearranged them a bit. She looked up, seeing him watching her from over the kitchen bar. A small pink blush covered her cheeks and she looked off, trying to avoid his gaze. "I really like lilies."

"Do you now?" he asked, walking around the bar and standing next to her in the kitchen. "Then I guess I chose the right flowers." He smiled down at her.

She picked the lilies up, keeping them as a barrier between them, hiding her face with the beautiful petals. Aside from her eyes. "Where should I put them?" she asked nervously.

He reached out and took them from her, setting them on the counter. "Why don't we put them in the bedroom, since that's where you spend most of your time." he suggested, stepping forward and stroking her arm lightly with a few fingers. She stepped back, watching him suspiciously, trying to hide the fact that his touch sent shock through her body.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I suppose." He sighed, dropping his arm. Since he didn't want to push her too far or make it seem like he was trying to take advantage of her, even though he did have an ulterior motive. "Unless there's something you want me to do."

"I dunno…" she replied, swallowing.

"You seem a little stressed." Slowly, so that she could stop him if she wanted to, he placed his hands on her hips and dragged her to him. "I can help you relieve some of it if you want." He rubbed circles on her hips with his thumbs. "Or help you study or something…if you want."

She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and leaning into him. "Huh? Study what?" she asked, seeming slightly air headed.

"Anatomy."

"I could use a little…refresher…" she blushed. She couldn't even believe what she was saying. Damn hormones making him even more alluring than he already was.

"Then let me help you." He said, picking her up by the waist and setting her on the counter. He stood between her legs and brought her against him. "This is the neck." He said, tilting his head and trailing kisses along the column of her throat. She took in a sharp breath, relishing in the feel of his touch and his lips.

It had been so long since they'd been intimate, and as stubborn as she was, she'd be a fool to admit she didn't think about it. Think about mounting him in their bed. Think about letting him dominate her all over again. And now that he had her on the counter, she just couldn't stop her body's reaction. She felt on fire when he touched her and somehow he knew just where to place his hands. Finally her mind caught back up to what was happening and she let her fingers start to run through his hair, keeping his head in the crook of her neck. "And where does the throat lead?" she asked curiously, egging him on.

He stuck his hands under her sweatshirt and trailed them up her stomach until he was gripping her breasts. "It leads to the breasts." He murmured against her skin, massaging the two mounds in his hands.

"One of the three most desirable features of a woman." She recited, smirking a bit. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she moved her hands to his shoulders, forcing him back some, but still in her grip. "Why are you doing this?" she asked seriously, searching his eyes for the lust she might find there.

He looked up at her. "I am attempting to be romantic." He said honestly. Then a look of doubt came to his face. "I'm doing a horrible job, aren't I?" She actually laughed and smiled at him, cupping his face with her hands.

"A _really_ bad job." She brought him close once more and pressed her forehead against his. "But the flowers were beautiful and a really good start."

"I'm sorry, I've never tried to woo someone before." He admitted. "This is all kind of new for me." He began to rub her back, his hands still underneath her sweatshirt.

"It's ok. I know." She reached behind her and grabbed his wrists, moving his hands to her front and keeping them on her stomach. "I've got my bump…" she smiled.

"Wow." He said in awe, moving his hands to feel it. "It's amazing." He looked back up at her. "I mean, it's different to hear that you're pregnant and then actually feel the baby growing."

She nodded and removed her hands, placing them on the counter to steady herself. "It's small but my tummy is definitely getting bigger."

"Can I see it?" he asked, resting his hands on her waist once more.

"Mhm. Sure." She waited for him to move back a bit and then slid down from the counter, grabbing the bottom of her sweatshirt and pulling it up so he could see her stomach, which had a small but clearly defined hump. He squat down so that he was eye level with her stomach and looked at it, examining the small bump. Then he grabbed her hips and pressed his ear against her stomach, listening closely.

"I don't hear anything yet." He said, straining his ears for any kind of noise, whether it be a grumble or a swish of amniotic fluids, he didn't care. She laughed, resting her hand on his head and running her fingers through his soft hair.

"You're so weird."

He looked up at her, placing his chin on her stomach. "So." He pouted, but then smiled slightly. "I like it when you do that." He said, leaning his head into her touch. She blinked and actually realized just what she was doing. She stopped, her happy expression fading, but left her hands in his hair

"Do you like having sex with lots of different girls?" she asked seriously, though she didn't sound as judgmental as she usually did. It was a real question.

"I like having sex." He answered, upset that she had stopped. "I never knew my mother, and so I don't really know about how to act around women. When I was a teenager I learned about sex, and so viewed that as the only purpose for them. And for having babies." He frowned, it was weird. He hadn't ever really told anyone this about himself before. "I know that that's not entirely correct and all, but I didn't exactly have the best example, and it's hard to stop so many years of habit. That's why I don't really know how to be romantic or anything."

She stared at him sadly, it wasn't exactly the answer she wanted, nor thought he would give her but it made her sad. That he only thought of her as the mother of his baby and nothing more and his whole outlook on women. "It's ok Akito." She said with a sigh, holding his face with her hand. But it made sense, why he thought the way he did. She couldn't even imagine a life where her mother wasn't present. "Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful and they really made me happy." She smiled sadly and leaned down, kissing him sweetly. "I'm going to go to bed now. I have a long day tomorrow." She nodded and moved away from him, taking the vase with her and disappearing into their room.

He stood and looked to the empty doorway, sighing to himself. Well, that hadn't exactly gone as he had planned. He had seen the sadness in her eyes when she looked at him, and it made him angry. He didn't want her pity for the way he grew up. Stopping that train of thought before it even began, he turned and began to get things out so that he could make a sandwich. Then he'd probably just go to bed early, since he had nothing else to do, and didn't want to stay out late.


	10. Gender

**Accountability**

_Chapter Ten_

-Gender-

"I'm so fat!" Natsumi cried out in the middle of the waiting room, turning all the attention on her. She groaned and slumped in the chair, resting her hands on her rounded stomach. It had been almost two months and she was gaining weight like crazy. The doctor just said it was a big baby, but that only meant one thing to Natsumi. More painful labor.

Akito sighed and looked at her. "Babe, you're not fat. Look at this." He poked her stomach. "That isn't fat, it's the baby. Underneath all that you're still the thin, ultra sexy woman I know. Not that you aren't still ultra sexy…or thin. You're still kinda tiny looking to me."

She hissed at him, covering her stomach with her hands to the best of her ability. "I know where you sleep Akito. Don't make me hurt your _ultra_ gorgeous body." She stuck her tongue out at him and then felt her stomach rumble. "What do I want to eat Akito." She huffed.

He sighed again, "Do we really have to play this game?"

She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to her. "What do I want to eat." She asked again, sounding more threatening. He rolled his eyes, picking up the bag he now always brought with him to the doctor's and looked into see what snacks he'd packed for her. "Here." He said, handing her a bag of baked lays.

"Mmm!" she smiled, her mood flipping instantly as she started to munch on the chips.

He rubbed the side of his face. She'd been getting even moodier lately, as the weeks went by. Ever since he had first brought her flowers that first time, he made it a point to bring them to her every week, enjoying the smile they brought to her face. But they never had sex, or even got close. Sure, he felt her up that one time, but since then he hadn't gotten the chance. And he had given up on sleeping with other women, it was just too much of a hassle. Luckily he only had four more months of this to endure. And, on the bright side, he had successfully avoided any form of contact with his father. He didn't want the prick in his child's life, he'd only ruin it.

"So, what do you want it to be?" he asked her, since they were finding out the baby's gender this time.

"I want it to be a boy. But I thought of a name if it's a girl. What do you think about Izayoi?" she smiled, looking happy.

"Pretty." He said, checking his watch nonchalantly. "And you don't have a name picked out if it's a boy?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I kinda thought of Sanosuke, but it's too similar to your dad's name."

The door to the back opened and the nurse walked out calling her name. She smiled brightly, as Akito got up and helped her from her seat. "Oh I'm so excited." She said, following the nurse back. She had the standard blood work done, she'd had to do it every time she came in so she was getting pretty used to it.

They were led to the sonogram room and Natsumi lay down on the exam table. "The sonographer will be in with you shortly." The nurse said before leaving.

"What do you want it to be Akito?" she looked up at him, reaching for his hand.

He gently took her hand in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "A boy." He said softly.

"Why?" she asked curiously, unable to stop smiling.

"Because I would be able to teach him not to turn out the way I did, and be a real father to him." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, since he didn't want to ruin her mood. "Besides, boys are easier to raise. We men are simple creatures." He joked.

She scoffed and gave him knowing look. "You are so full of crap Akito."

The door opened and a pretty blonde woman walked in, giving them a friendly grin. "Are we ready to see what the baby is?"

"Oh yes." Natsumi clapped her hands together.

"So?" Akito asked, looking excited. "What is it?"

The woman laughed and pulled out the machine before turning out the light. "Ok, let's see if we can find that big baby." She sat down on her stool and pulled up Natsumi's shirt. She squirted the cold goo onto her stomach and then pressed the sensor on top, moving it around and trying to find a clear picture. "Oh look." She pointed towards the screen outlining the white lines, "You can see the head."

Natsumi's smile grew as she looked up at the monitor. "Oh my god, my baby." She breathed out.

"Wow." Akito said in awe, completely transfixed on the monitor. "Just look at it."

"Alright. Now, let's see if we can get a good view to tell the gender." She moved the instrument around, rubbing the stomach soothingly to try and get the baby to turn. "I can't get a good view, so let's see if it moves. Daddy, you wanna go ahead and try and see if it'll move." She shifted a bit to the side.

Akito let go of Natsumi's hand and began to rub her stomach the way the doctor had been. "Come on little guy. Move for Daddy." He said, a smile on his face.

She looked up at him and placed one of her hands over his. Then returned her gaze to the monitor. There was a small kick and the sonographer laughed, "There we go, all we needed was daddy. And it looks like it's a boy." She smiled, tracing out the baby's form. "See right there is his little weenie. And he sure is a big boy."

"Oh Akito, it's a boy!" she held his hand tightly, giddy with excitement.

Akito smiled happily, feeling her excitement along with his own. "My little man." He said. Then he moved and kissed Natsumi. "Thank you. For giving me a boy." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled a bit sadly, glad he couldn't see it from their close proximity. He may have truly meant it, but she felt like a baby carrier again. She looked back over, touching the screen and smiling. "My sweet little boy. I can't wait to see you."

Akito rose. "Do you think he'll look like me?" he wondered aloud, staring at the monitor.

The sonographer looked up at him and smiled. "Well usually the boys do end up looking more like their father, and your hair color is a more dominant feature than the mother's, so he'll probably end up with darker hair. Either way, he's going to be a very good looking baby."

Natsumi placed her hands on the side of her stomach, shifting her gaze between it and the monitor. "Of course he is. He's got super attractive parents. He'll be the most adorable little boy that was ever born."

"Well let me print you guys out a picture and then we can clean you up and get you on your way. I'm sure you have a lot to do now that you know the gender." She explained, stilling the picture when she had a good image of the form and the machine printed it out quickly. She helped Natsumi wipe the jelly off her tummy and handed her the picture. "There you go."

She just smiled, touching the smooth photo with her fingertips and outlining her baby's body. "He's so precious," she whispered, rubbing her stomach with her free hand. She had to admit, now that he was defined and she knew, she wanted him more than ever. A small wave of sadness washed over her as she thought about when she had first gotten pregnant and how much she wished it wasn't true. But now, it was the only thing she wanted. Though, her next semester would be starting soon, since it was getting closer to the fall. Luckily her alleged due date was going to be in the winter and she would most likely be on break, and she would skip the spring semester to make sure her baby was loved and cared for.

Akito put his arm around her shoulder and looked at the picture with her, smiling slightly. "He's going to be the most amazing kid in the whole world." He said, rubbing her shoulder with his hand.

"I know," she smiled up at him, lifting her hand and touching his cheek. "I'm so excited."

"Me too." He looked at her. "I'm going to take a year off to stay with you and the baby. I read somewhere that it's the most crucial bonding time for the parents and their child, and I don't want to miss a thing."

She blinked. "A year? But won't that be bad for your band?"

He shrugged. "We could still do local gigs and stuff, but I won't be leaving the city unless you two come with me, and I'm not going to ask you to do that. He and your school are more important."

"Yes, but." She blushed a bit, "Are you sure? You'd be giving up a lot."

"You're worth it." He said softly, gently stroking her cheek.

She touched his hand, holding it to her skin. The woman smiled at the two and stood, flipping the light on as she headed for the door. "Alright well you guys can just go make another appointment and you're all done."

"Thank you." Akito said, still looking at Natsumi. "Are you and our son ready to go?"

"Yup." She said, taking his hand and walking with him to the front desk. They scheduled their next appointment and headed out. Natsumi rubbed her stomach happily. "Hello little boy."

Akito smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the car. "I think I'm even more excited about this now that we know the gender, you know?" he said, unlocking the car and opening her door for her.

"Why cause' you got your boy?" she snickered, allowing him to help her into the passenger seat.

He shut her door and walked around the car, getting in and starting it. "No, because I feel like we have more to look forward too. Plus," he pulled out of the spot. "Boys are a lot easier to raise. You have to admit that."

"Oh so would you rather only boys be born?" she leaned over, resting her hand on his thigh and smiling up at him.

"No." he looked at her. "But as a first child a boy is ideal." His brow furrowed. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Nope." She laughed, looking ahead then. He chuckled, focusing on the road.

Once they got home, Akito made dinner while Natsumi let everyone know the gender of the baby. After eating and cleaning up, they both got ready for bed, and were just lying next to each other, enjoying the other's company while Akito flipped through the channels and Natsumi read a book.

Akito looked over at her suddenly. "I think we should name him Hayate." He said.

Natsumi blinked and looked up from her book and over at him. "Huh?"

"We should name our son Hayate." He repeated.

"Hayate." She repeated the name, smiling a bit. "I like it."

"Yeah." He smiled, leaning against the headboard. "Uchiha Hayate. Such a kickass name."

She huffed and returned to reading her book. "You mean Sabaku no Hayate."

"No, Uchiha Hayate. Sabaku no Hayate sounds kinda lame, and he should have my last name." he said, looking back at her.

"And why's that. He's coming outta me." She glared.

"Because I put him there." He returned her glare.

"No." she huffed. "Sabaku."

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

"Okay," he shifted to face her, then held up his hands. "Rock paper scissors for it."

"Fine." She smirked, holding her hand out flat and resting her fist on top. He did the same, and they both counted to three.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they said, both holding out their hands. Akito saw Natsumi's and smirked in triumph.

"Looks like Uchiha it is." He said, since his was rock, and hers scissors.

"Two out of three." She said quickly, giving him a pouty stare.

"Fine." He said, and they started once more.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they called, and this time Natsumi won with paper against Akito's rock.

She cheered excitedly. "Yes!"

"We still have one more." Akito reminded her, preparing for the next game.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Akito threw his arms up in the air. "Alright!" he shouted, winning with scissors. "I win, so his last name is Uchiha."

Natsumi whined aloud and looked up at him, batting her lashes. "_Baby_," she said softly, shifting a bit as she leaned against him and kissed his neck. "Don't be so stingy." She whispered into his ear, running her hand up his leg and rubbing his groin.

He stiffened, looking at her. Then he chuckled, reaching down and stopping the movements of her hand, as he was already excited. "That's cheating, little missy." He scolded. "And dirty."

"It may be dirty but it isn't cheating." She smiled, nuzzling him affectionately as she pulled her hand from his grasp and stuck it down his pants, taking hold of his already stiff member. She blinked and looked at him curiously. "Do I really still turn you on?"

"Yes." He said, fisting his hand in the sheets. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Cause' I'm fat and hormonal." She huffed, allowing him the simple pleasure she had denied him for so long.

He moved his hips a bit. "I don't think you're fat. You're the hottest pregnant woman I've ever seen in my entire life." He admitted, clenching his teeth slightly. "You kind of…have this glow. I don't really know how to describe it."

"I glow?" she blushed a dark red, removing her hand from his pants and holding her cherry face.

"Yeah." He sighed at the lost contact and rubbed his face. Part of him was embarrassed at how much control she still had over him.

She smiled to herself and then leaned over, kissing him briefly. "Well I'm sleepy, night Akito." She yawned, moving back onto her side and snuggling beneath the sheets.

"Night." He said, turning off his bedside lamp and the television, laying on his side and facing the window. He sighed once more and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	11. Documentary

**Accountability**

_Chapter Eleven_

-Documentary-

Akito tore open the box that had just been delivered and pulled out the camera he had ordered. Forgoing reading the instructions, he put in the batteries and turned it on. "Hey there Hayate!" he smiled into the camera. "I decided to make you some videos, documenting your growth, starting from the womb." He said.

He turned the camera to show off the apartment. "This here is the habitat of your mother and I. And now we walk back here to the bedroom, where your lazy mom is sleeping." He said, going into the bedroom and filming the sleeping form of Natsumi.

"Here's your mom!" he said, pointing it at her face. "Isn't she pretty?" he got onto the bed next to her so that his face was in the shot as well. "She's really nice when she's asleep, but when she's awake, she's like a lioness on steroids. A real bitch." He nodded.

The form next to him stirred and he looked at her in slight alarm. "Oh, I forgot, she can sense when the truth is spoken." He chuckled. "I'm just kidding, she has her moments." He reached over and brushed some of her hair out of her face, before focusing on her stomach.

"See that bump? That's you." He rubbed her stomach then. "You're making mommy fat, and she doesn't like it, but that doesn't mean she loves you less." He pat her stomach then.

"What are you doing?" Natsumi grumbled, stretching a bit as she tried to wipe the sleepiness from her eyes. She looked up at him and then his hand, going wide eyed. "What the hell are you doing!" she gasped, hitting the camera away. "Are you videotaping me while I'm asleep?"

"I am documenting your pregnancy." He said, sitting up on his knees and adjusting the camera. "See son, I told you she was cranky."

"Excuse me?" she hissed, glaring up at him.

"Oh ho ho, do we have our fangs bared early or what?" he chuckled. "Now smile and say something nice to our son."

"Akito I swear to God if you don't get that camera out of my face I'm going to kill you!" she yelled, trying to grab his camera from him.

He laughed and backed off the bed. "Too slow!" he said, pointing the camera at himself. "These could be the last moments I have alive, and so I just want you to know that I love you, and you can have all my stuff." He said to the lens, dead serious. Then he was hit in the face with a pillow from their bed and stumbled over, still laughing.

"Don't make me shoot you Akito! Cause' I will!"

He looked over at her, the camera still pointed at him. "You are not making a very good impression on our child. He's going to think you're mean and abusive." He smiled.

"I _am_ mean and abusive." She smirked, getting up from their bed and walking over to him. She pushed him against the wall and took the camera from him, setting it on the nearby table so the lens was facing them as was the screen. "And I'm about to get real abusive." She said darkly, kissing him fiercely before shoving her hand down his pants and gripping him roughly, already starting to jerk him off.

"Oh my God." He breathed out. "You are so hot right now you have no idea."

She smirked, feeling her hormones rage in her own want. It was hard enough to repress herself with all this happening. But what the heck, she wanted to torture him and teach him a lesson. "You better not let our son see this," she whispered, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. She smoothed her hand down his shaft and then kneeled down slowly, taking his full length in her mouth.

Akito let out a groan. "I'll edit it later and keep it for myself." He smirked down at her.

She pulled back, rolling her eyes. "Pig," she smirked, gripping him roughly, running her fingers up and down as she moved her mouth over him. It was the least she could do for him after everything he had done. No matter how irresponsible she thought he was, he was going to be a pretty good dad and he did above and beyond for their baby and herself.

"Oink, oink." He began to move against her mouth then, breathing somewhat heavily.

Natsumi allowed herself to let go of her pride, using her tongue to increase his pleasure. She actually felt herself getting excited from servicing him. A small blush spread across her cheeks as she pushed the thoughts away of what that could mean. Of course she was turned on, he was huge and she could remember just how amazing he felt inside her.

He moaned once more, the feeling of her mouth was amazing, and it reminded him of the morning after they had made love for the first time. Wait, did he just think of it as making love? He shook the thoughts away, focusing back on what she was doing. He felt kind of bad, since he was the only one receiving pleasure, and he liked to satisfy his women as well. "Natsumi." He said breathlessly, clenching his eyes shut as he came in her mouth.

She swallowed his hot seed, pulling away from him and wiping her mouth off. Akito slid down the wall so that they were eye level. "Do you want me to return the favor?" he asked her. "I want you to feel good too."

"Nope," she smiled, holding his face with her hands. "That was my thanks to you…for everything you do for me." She said, gripping onto his arms and trying to get up. This extra weight was really starting to take its toll on her. "Now help me up."

He nodded and stood, pulling up his boxers and pants before bending over and helping her up and letting her sit on the edge of the bed. "There you go baby." He said, kissing her forehead. "And thanks." He straightened then.

"Yeah well." She blushed, "I get horny too sometimes."

He smiled at her. "Well whenever that happens, just let me know. Cause' I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Oh I'm sure you would." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He chuckled and picked the camera back up. "I will see you later son." He said, shutting it off. Then he looked at her. "I thought we could film a few memorable moments of the pregnancy and stuff, so that we can watch them later, kinda like family videos."

"So…you decided me sleeping was memorable?" she arched a curious brow.

A light blush dusted his cheeks. "Well…I just got the camera this morning and was excited to use it…and you look really peaceful when you sleep. Like you're not really stressed or anything."

"Well…I have been sleeping pretty well ever since I got pregnant." She said, tapping her chin.

Akito smirked. "Well, we've been sharing a bed for most of that, so maybe I'm helping you sleep." He joked. She eyed him suspiciously and then held her hands up. He helped her up and she leaned against him, sighing.

"It's time for Lamaze. Help me get into my yoga pants."

"Okay." He said, helping her dress. Then he grabbed the bag full of snacks and other things they needed to take to the class. As a second thought, he grabbed the camera. "Ready to go?" he asked, looking very much the part of a loving and devoted father to be.

"Mhmm." She nodded, holding onto his arm. "So, I'm just saying. If you're still attracted to me when I get even fatter, I might just want to be naked with you again." She snickered, kissing his cheek before heading out the door.

"I can't wait." He said as they left the apartment.


	12. Affection

**Accountability**

_Chapter Twelve_

-Affection-

Akito read the text Haru had sent him. Apparently Avril Lavigne's birthday was coming up, and she had invited their whole band to attend, since she had heard of them. He responded, saying that he was in, but then he realized that he would have to bring a date, since it was a formal party. But who to bring?

Normally he would just find some bimbo that he could fuck later that night, but that wasn't an option now. Natsumi was the only woman who turned him on, and the only one he wanted to be physical with. Even though she was now seven months pregnant, he still thought she had a rockin' body.

Then it hit him. Why not just ask her to go with him to the party? They made dresses for pregnant women, and he wouldn't want anyone other than her to be with him anyways. Plus, that way he would be entertained, and actually have a good time. Plus he figured she would enjoy getting out of the house to do something that didn't pertain to the pregnancy or school, which had just started back up for her, so it would be fun for both of them. Kinda like a date.

Smiling slightly, he put his phone in his pocket and walked into the bedroom, where Natsumi was sitting nestled in the middle of their bed, munching on some gold fish while she worked on her homework. He sat down next to her and laid his head on her shoulder, looking up at her sweetly. "Guess what." He said.

"You've finally come to put me out of my misery?"

He smiled at her. "Yup. How would you like to go to a party with me this Friday? Apparently Avril Lavigne wants the band to come to her fancy shmancy birthday party, and I want you to be my date." He told her.

She looked at him, seeming doubtful. "Why?"

"Why not?" he countered. "I don't want to go alone and be bored, and I figured that you'd like to get out of the house and socialize and stuff. Plus I wanna show my lady off."

Natsumi just scoffed. "Please," she rolled her eyes. "I've seen the girls you usually party with and I know that back when I was hot I was way prettier than them…but I'm fat now and due in like two months."

He sat up, giving her a serious look. "Natsumi, you're not fat, and I think you're still the hottest woman on the planet. Besides, you're the only person I'd want to go with."

She shrank down a bit, looking embarrassed. "But I don't want to meet famous people when I'm this big…and what will I wear? I mean I can't fit into anything I have, god I hate maternity clothes too. They're so ugly!"

"Then have a designer make you something custom." He suggested. "I will pay for it if you want, it's no problem. Besides, you look hot in anything."

"Oh." She blinked, seeming to have an epiphany. "Of course. But I can pay for it, you don't have to." She pat his leg and smiled.

"But I want to. Since it's a date, I am going to pay for everything." He said, making a sweeping motion with his hand to emphasize his point. "We'll go out to dinner first, since you can never trust the food at these things, and then swing by the party for a bit of socializing. And if you get too tired, we can just leave. We'll make a code word, so that we don't offend anyone." He nodded, thinking out loud.

She blushed, scratching her cheek nervously. "A date? Well…ok, that sounds good but I want to make up the code word." She said, seeming to perk up.

"Okay. What do you want it to be?" he asked, seeming curious.

"Penis."

"Penis?" he raised a brow. That was definitely not what he had thought she would say.

"Yup." She smirked. "Penis."

"Okay." He chuckled and shook his head. "We should document this." He rose and grabbed the camera, something he kept close by. He turned it on and pointed it at them both.

"Hey son." He waved at the lens. "So I just asked your mom on a date, and she totally said yes, but honestly, who could say no to such a fine piece of ass such as me?" he smirked, gesturing to himself.

"Stop cursing in a movie my baby is going to be watching. I don't want him picking up any bad habits." She scolded, puffing up.

He looked at her. "Babe, he's not going to see this until he's like, twelve, and by then he'll be cursing anyways. All boys do, they just do it at school." He said. "But I'll stop if it will make you happy."

"My baby is _not_ going to be cursing like a sailor. He's going to be a sweet little thing who cares about everyone." She smiled, rubbing her stomach and laughing. "Isn't that right Hayate? You're going to be mommy's little angel forever not bad like your daddy who likes to stay up watching movies while mommy tries to sleep. Even though sometimes he watches those sappy romances and tears up when they live happily ever after." She snickered, glancing up at him and then back down. "He thinks I don't know but I do."

Akito huffed. "I like happy endings, so sue me. And if you want me to turn it off, all you have to do is ask." He said, and then turned back to the camera. "Anyways, like I was saying, we're going to go on a date this Friday night, where your mother is totally going to just fall in love with me." He snickered. "If she hasn't already."

She took the camera from him, already used to Akito's odd obsession with documenting everything they do. She flipped the screen and looked into the lens. "She hasn't." she laughed. "As charming as your daddy is, he likes to delude himself into thinking I'll fall for him just cause he's hot."

"I can cook and sing too. I'm practically the perfect man." He stuck his lower lip out in a pout. When she saw this, Natsumi erupted into a fit of giggles, causing Akito to smile and laugh as well.

"If you were the perfect man, you wouldn't sleep around with your freebies, drink, and have a stable job." She said, poking him in the chest and leaning closer to him.

"I have a stable job, for the most part, I haven't gotten drunk or even remotely tipsy in months, and the last time I slept around was a few weeks after I moved in, and I yelled out your name when I came, so I kinda just gave up on that." He told her honestly. "So by now I think I'm pretty close to perfect."

She just stared up at him, surprise written all over her face. "What?" she asked, not fully grasping what she had just heard.

"I shouted your name when I had my orgasm." He shrugged. "So I took that as a sign that I shouldn't see anyone else. Actually, that day you gave me a blowjob was the first time I've done anything remotely sexual in the past five months."

Her gaze narrowed, "You're lying."

"Don't believe me if you don't want to, but you can ask Toshiro and the guys if you require proof." He said, leaning closer to her. "Besides, as I have said before, I never lie. It only causes problems."

She searched his face and felt her heart begin to hammer when she saw nothing but honesty. "Did you really?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Really pissed her off too."

She laughed, looking pleased. "What happened?"

Akito grimaced. "She waited until I had pulled out and laid down before getting up and socking me right in the balls." He covered his manhood at the mere memory. "As I laid there in pain, she started ranting about how rude I was while she picked up her clothes, got dressed partially, and left. I tell you, it was quite the mood killer. So I figured it was best if I just take a break and focus all my attention on you." He smiled at her then.

"Well you did deserve it." She pointed out with a smug grin.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah." He gave her a contemplative look then. "But, if you think about it, the whole thing is your fault."

"Excuse me?" she glared a bit.

"Yup. You entered my head and wouldn't go away, with your sweet innocence, beautiful laugh, and sexy body. Like a nymph." He snapped his fingers in realization. "Or a forest sprite."

"A forest sprite?" she arched a curious brow.

"Yup." He nodded, and then shrugged at the look she was giving him. "Hey, I'm artist okay? We have a weird way of wording things. It's a compliment, I swear."

"Being called a sexual deviant is a compliment?" she smirked, keeping him on edge. He was actually pretty cute when he wasn't acting all high and mighty.

"Yes?" he said unsurely, though it sounded more like a question. He hated it when he couldn't tell if she was going to get mad at him or not. Usually he could, but her emotions became so erratic sometimes, it was best not to assume things.

"According to whom?"

"Lots of people." He said matter-of-factly.

She touched her finger to his lips and smiled, "I don't."

He blinked, frantically thinking of a way to fix his blunder. "What about the fact that I think you're intelligent, and have a lilting voice?" he asked against her finger.

Natsumi just laughed. "You don't think I'm intelligent, you just think I'm a smart ass."

"Not true. I've read over your notes and stuff, and I know you make A's." he told her. "But yes, you are a smart ass. Who's saying bad words on camera now?" he snickered, motioning to the camera that was still on and in her other hand.

She huffed and looked at the lens. "I'm sorry Hayate, mommy didn't mean it. Sometimes daddy makes her do bad things."

"Like have an entire night of amazing sex." He said, kissing her cheek and moving out of range so that she couldn't hit him. "I'm going to go make some lunch, you want anything?" he asked, walking over to the doorway.

"Yes. Make me what I want to eat." She snickered, snuggling back into her little nest. He just rolled his eyes and walked out. When she was alone she turned the camera back to her. "Hi there Hayate." She smiled happily, touching her stomach as she spoke to both of them. "I can't wait to meet you and I'm so excited. Your daddy is very happy too, as I'm sure you know by now." She laughed, leaning back against her pillows. "Don't tell him I told you…but he is pretty great. At first I was a bit skeptical, since he kind of ruined your uncle's life and led him astray, throwing away his bright future of being a surgeon. But…they are actually pretty good, I went to their concert one time." She sighed, thinking about the night fondly. "That's when mommy and daddy made you. But in truth, I think I might actually really like your dad. He's not what I expected him to be…though he still has his faults and I think he tries _way_ too hard, but when he's actually nervous and embarrassed, it's like he's finally down to my level…cause he's just so arrogant _all_ the time. Not so much in what he says but his attitude." She paused and held her face, shaking her head. "But all in all…he's really amazing and I'm so glad that he's your daddy and I hope you are like him." She kissed her hand then and pressed it to her stomach. "I love you Hayate." She waved before shutting off the camera.

"Oh god," she laughed, hitting herself in the forehead. "I'm picking up his freakish obsession."

* * *

><p>Akito stood in the living room on Friday night, waiting for Natsumi to come out of the bedroom. Even though he had paid for her to get a dress custom made, she wouldn't let him see it, and he wasn't allowed to be in there while she got ready for their date. He was simply wearing some black slacks and a black button down shirt, since it was a formal party. He refused to wear a tie, as that would just be too similar to dressing like a businessman, which he'd never done in his entire life.<p>

Because it was a date, he had gotten Natsumi some white lilies, but he'd had the tips stained a nice shade of red. "Natsumi!" he called. "Are you almost done? Our dinner reservations are at six-thirty." He called, not wanting to rush her but just to remind her that they had an agenda. He pulled out the camera and turned it on, looking into it.

"Okay buddy, your mom is gonna come out soon, and I'm going to film her entire reaction to these awesome flowers I got her. I'm not going to be able to show you about the whole date and all, but don't worry, I'll tell you how everything goes." He said, turning the camera towards the bedroom door and waiting for her to come out.

The door cracked open, "Ok, I'm ready but I swear to God, if you laugh I'm not going."

He sighed. "Baby, I'm not going to laugh at you, I swear. Now get your sexy butt out here and show me how you look." He ordered, pointing to the ground next to him for emphasis.

She whined a bit and opened the door, walking out with an extremely nervous look on her face. Akito's eyes widened a bit, taking in her appearance. The dress she wore was black and strapless. It was tight around her breasts which had annoyingly been getting bigger as her pregnancy progressed and it had a black ribbon tied around her midsection just under her bust. It was loose from the ribbon on, so that there was no strain on her now large stomach. It flowed freely, almost in a slimming way and stopped just below her knees. And on her feet she had a branch new pair of black strappy heals.

"Oh honey." Akito said, walking up to her. "You take my breath away." He reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"You are such a kiss up." She pouted, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, catching the whole thing on film. "So, you like it when I flatter you. Which reminds me," he reached over and picked up the flowers. "These are for you." He held them out to her. She glanced back over to what was in his hands and went wide eyed.

She took them from him slowly, touching the delicate tips. "These are so beautiful." She said, sounding awed. "I love lilies." She smiled brightly, holding them closer and smelling their sweet aroma. Natsumi started towards the kitchen then, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "Oh Akito, I've been thinking," she paused, pulling out a vase and filling it with some water. "That we should move, maybe…into a house." She blushed, taking a knife out and cutting the stems diagonally.

He turned off the camera then and walked over to the bar. "You…want to get a house together?" he asked, trying to make sure he had heard her correctly.

"I'm just saying it makes sense." She said quickly, becoming defensive. "The baby wouldn't have a room here and now that we know it's a boy we could decorate the baby room or something." She placed the flowers in the vase and then took them to the dining room table, setting them in the center. "We don't have to, I was just suggesting something."

"No, no." he waved his hands in front of him. "I think it's a great idea, you just surprised me is all." He told her.

Natsumi grabbed her black clutch and gave him a small smile. "Well, I've been looking into a few places. But I really like this one that actually happens to be a couple streets over from my parent's house."

He gave her a look. "Not that I mind or anything, but does that mean we're going to have to hang out with your parents all the time?" he asked. "Because I don't think they like me."

"No…" she gave him an odd stare. "You do remember what my dad does right? He's pretty busy and my mom is a doctor. So it's not like they have free time out the wazoo. Besides, then when Hayate is born you can go on and travel again and my mom will be right down the street to help me with him."

"I'm taking a year off, remember?" he told her as they walked out the door. "So I'll be able to take care of Hayate while you go to school."

She just sighed, "Akito you and I both know that's not a smart thing to do. You want to be successful in your music right? You can't let your band down like that, it'll be fine and we can both get what we want."

He looked down at her. "I want to be there for you and our son." He said. "Besides, we can just do local gigs, and I heard a rumor about recording an album, so it's no big deal. We can just do that to keep the band successful."

"Yeah…well you can go ahead and keep living in your little delusional world. I don't need you to be with me twenty four hours a day and seven days a week Akito. I'll be ok. Hayate will be ok, I want you to actually work towards your dream too, just like I am with mine." She pat his arm and then started towards the elevator. "Now come on, we're going to be late."

They got in the elevator and went downstairs, getting in the car. "So, how hungry are you?" he asked, glancing at her as they left the parking lot and got onto the street.

"I don't know until I see the menu. My eating has been getting weirder than normal." She sighed, pulling out her phone and turning it on silent. As odd as it was, she actually didn't want anyone interrupting her night.

"That's understandable." He said. They drove for a while, until finally pulling up to a very nice restaurant, which just happened to be Natsumi's favorite. Akito pulled into the valet line, and got out to open Natsumi's door before the young boy could. He helped her get out, and handed the valet the keys. "Be careful with the car." He instructed, wrapping an arm around Natsumi's waist and leading her inside.

She looked around the place and smirked, giving him a knowing glance. "_Someone_ did their research."

He smiled and looked down at her. "What can I say? I like to please my lady." He said as they walked up to the host's stand. "Reservation for Uchiha Akito please." He said.

The host's eyes widened. "Yes sir! Right this way." He grabbed two menus and led them to a table. Akito helped Natsumi sit down, and once they were both situated the host turned to Natsumi. "Your waiter will be here shortly, and if you need anything Miss, please don't hesitate to ask." He smiled before leaving.

Natsumi sighed contently, "You know I have to say. Being pregnant has its perks. I get to go ahead of everyone, people are so much nicer. Though…I won't say I haven't enjoyed the perks of being Uchiha Akito's baby mama. I mean I thought I got everything I wanted before, but public power is pretty awesome."

Akito smiled at her. "Natsumi…you know you're more to me than just my baby mama." He said softly, opening his menu in order to hide the blush that he could feel coming to his face.

"Is that so?" she arched a delicate brow, picking up her own menu and trying to find out what she wanted. She could feel her hunger growing. "I think Hayate likes mommy's favorite restaurant." She smiled, lighting up as she always seemed to do when she spoke to their son.

"Is Hayate also glad that daddy brought us all to mommy's favorite restaurant?" he asked, glancing up at her over his menu.

She looked up at him, smirking. "Well-"

Suddenly there was flash and Natsumi rubbed at her eyes a bit. "Ow." She growled out, looking at the three girls who were crowding their table.

"Oh my god. Akito!" the squealed and then looked over at Natsumi giggling even more. "Wow!"

"You're so big!"

"I bet you guy's baby is going to be _so_ cute! You're so much prettier than in the tabloid pictures." One gushed.

One of them reached forward and did something that made Natsumi almost yell. She rubbed her bump, like one of those annoying women who thought just because she was pregnant they could touch her stomach and try and feel for her baby.

Angry, Akito stood and removed the girl's hand from Natsumi. "Have you never heard of personal boundaries?" he glared, shocking the three girls. "Don't just invade people's personal space and interrupt their dinner." He scolded. "Now that you have your picture, why don't you leave, and allow us to enjoy the rest of our evening in peace?"

The nodded quickly, hurrying away. Natsumi sighed and looked up at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said to her and then grabbed a waiter, whispering in their ear. The man nodded fervently and left quickly, hurrying around the corner. Akito sat down and looked back at his menu. "I'm sorry about that."

She just shrugged, looking back down at her menu. "It's ok, it's not like I don't have to deal with that at school. You've got quite a fan club."

"Why didn't you tell me people were bothering you at school?" he asked.

"Cause I'm a big girl Akito, I can take care of myself. How did you think they got all those pictures of me anyways?" She sighed, trying to hide her irritation. "Besides they all just think I'm your girlfriend and ask me how it is to have sex with a superstar and about the baby and whatever. I just ignore them."

"Sorry for being concerned then." He muttered, putting down his menu. Their waiter arrived then.

"What can I get for you two?" he asked, looking to Natsumi first.

She bit down on her lower lip and then set her menu down. "I'd like a pizza, pepperoni, black olives, and sausage. Extra sausage. Then a chicken Caesar salad, a side of croutons covered in shredded parmesan cheese. I would also like the shrimp tortellini and a baked potato, stuffed with bacon bits and cheese." The waiter just stared at her, wide eyed and dropped his pen. He shook from his stupor and quickly jotted everything down.

"Wow, quite an appetite." He laughed.

"Yeah, well. I'm pregnant and starving so what do you expect?" she smiled, handing him her menu. "Oh and a strawberry lemonade."

He nodded and turned to Akito. "And you sir?" he asked.

"I want the twelve ounce sirloin, medium rare, with a baked potato, everything on it, and a side of asparagus, and some water with lemon." He said, handing him his menu. The waiter nodded and left to get their drinks then.

Natsumi laced her fingers together and looked across the table. "Thank you for taking me out tonight. I'm actually really excited." She smiled happily.

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you for coming out with me." He said.

"Well, I'd rather you'd be out with me than some bimbo." She snickered, looking up as their waiter set there drinks down and assured them their food was cooking. When he left again Natsumi took a fortifying breath and glanced at something off to the side. "So…why don't you tell me about your life…before you know."

He sighed. "Not really much to say. I never knew my mother, she died after I was born. And my father never really paid me much attention. He said once I grew up he would, and so I tried to be the perfect child. Hard to imagine, right?" he smirked at her.

"Kinda," she laughed. "You? Behaved and good? Say it ain't so," she taunted, sipping at her lemonade.

"Well, it wasn't until high school that I finally realized that nothing I ever did would please him. I was a straight A student, played sports, never stepped out of line…" he shook his head. "And then when I made it into one of the hardest schools to get into in the world, I thought that I'd finally made him happy. But all he did was say that he'd see if I was good enough to get through school and take over the company. And when I met Toshiro, and introduced him to Haru and Ryo, we all hit it off and found out we had a lot in common, family wise."

Their food arrived then, and Akito waited until the waiter left to continue. "Fathers who have always had high expectations of us, and we weren't really sure if taking over the family business was what we wanted to do. Then one night we went by the school's talent show, just to check it out, and I was dared to get up on stage and play something. So Toshiro and the guys went with me, we played a song, and had a hell of a time doing it." He began to cut into his steak. "So I thought, why not? If this is what we're good at, and what we like to do, why not start a band and try it out? Sure, we got cut off and stuff, but the way we saw it, was that if we wanted to go back to school we could any time we wanted, since we're all smart enough."

She looked down at her food, not really knowing what to say. She'd never heard the full story before, but something still struck her as odd. "But…my dad isn't like yours…"

He shrugged. "I know not all fathers are the same. You actually seem to have a loving family, so I don't know fully why Toshiro decided to quit school with us. But mine was mostly just to piss my father off. The way I figure it, if there's no way in hell I'll ever be able to please him, I might as well not try anymore and just do my own thing."

"Probably because he didn't want to be my dad. He's too nice." She sighed, starting to eat from her three plates.

"Possibly." He said, eating his steak. "So, what about you? Have you always been as perfect as you are?" he smirked, looking up at her as he took a drink of his water.

"Always." She smiled, plucking the shrimps out of her tortellini and eating them. "I've been a straight A student my entire life. I was a cheerleader and ran track, won the gold for my school at nationals. And I'm a perfect marksman. I always did what I was told because I knew if I misbehaved that would draw attention to my dad and he doesn't enjoy bad publicity."

Akito nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like you." He smiled, eating the rest of his steak. He paused in raising a bite to his mouth and looked at her, lowering it. "I'm sorry…that you aren't living the life you wanted because of me." He said softly.

"Don't kid yourself." She sighed, frowning. "I wasn't living."

"And you're living now?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've been on medication almost my whole life that makes it hard to feel, but I dunno…never mind it's stupid." She laughed, looking off as she stuffed her salad in her mouth to silence herself.

Akito continued to eat, not pushing the subject. He didn't want to force her to tell him things that she wasn't comfortable with talking about. The rest of their dinner was pretty quiet, with polite conversation every once in a while. When they finished Akito paid the bill and they went out and got their car from the valet. Getting in, Akito drove away from the restaurant and in the direction the party was being held. "How are you feeling? Not too tired to go to the party?" he asked, glancing at her. He didn't want her to become too exhausted to make him happy.

She looked over at him and smiled, taking his hand in hers. "I'm fine. I haven't said our word yet," she smirked. "Besides, I got a nice long nap this afternoon while you were out being a creeper and finding out all my favorite stuff."

He stuck his tongue out at her, but focused his attention back on the road. After driving for a while, they pulled up to one of the higher ended clubs. Once they gave the keys to the valet, Akito looped his arms around her waist and led her inside. The place was large and decorated very nicely, and was filled with tons of people, dressed equally as nice. Spotting a flash of red, Akito led them over to where Toshiro and Minako were standing by the refreshments table. "Hey guys." Akito said.

Toshiro turned around and smiled brightly, but his gaze was on his sister. "Hey Natty." His smile grew somehow as he kneeled down and touched her stomach. "Hi Hayate! When are you going to come out so uncle Toshi can make you smile?" Natsumi lit up, her smile matching her brothers.

"Only about two more months and he'll be out. He's very restless, but he gives most his movements to Akito. Every time he starts kicking he wants his daddy." She told him as he stood back up.

"Aw, that's cute. You looked beautiful by the way." The redhead said, kissing Natsumi's forehead.

She giggled, blushing a bit, "Thanks."

"You really do look lovely Natty." Minako said. The ebony haired woman was actually dressed very classy and conservative this evening in a floor length, navy blue dress and accentuated her curves. The top had one thick strap on her right shoulder that cut diagonally across her chest, and her hair was piled on top of her head in a classy bun.

Natsumi hugged her friend the best she could. "You look gorgeous Minako, so nice and formal too. It's odd to see you like this." She snickered.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved it off. "I can behave, I just choose not to."

Akito rolled his eyes and then looked at his friend. "Are Haru and Ryo here yet?"

"Yeah." He sighed, gesturing over towards the stage where the birthday girl was laughing and talking to a couple guys including Haru. "He's trying to get her in the sack tonight. It's embarrassing." Toshiro rolled his eyes and took one of the oeuvres from a passing trey. "Come on Minako, let's go get the idiot."

"I kind of like watching him make a fool of himself." She remarked, following Toshiro through the crowd.

Akito watched them walk away and then looked down to Natsumi. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"I can try, I don't know how I can do with this. I haven't danced since." She smiled, following him out to the floor and placing her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

He placed a hand on her waist, and they began to dance slowly, Akito twirling her and spinning her every once in a while. Smiling slightly, Akito bent over her stomach to be closer to her. "You really do look lovely tonight. None of the other women here compare to you." He murmured in her ear.

She smiled, blushing a soft pink. "Thank you, you look very handsome. I'm having a wonderful time just being with you. It's nice to be out of the apartment."

"I'm glad I could take you out to enjoy yourself." He kissed her cheek and straightened a bit. Then he slid his hand from her waist to rest on her stomach as they danced. "And you too Hayate." He smiled fondly when he felt his son kick beneath his hand.

Natsumi giggled, "He really loves his daddy." She said resting her hand over his feeling their baby with him.

"And I love him." he rubbed her stomach a bit. "I can't wait to meet him." he smiled and looked back up at her. Suddenly the smile left his face and he frowned, halting in their dance as his entire body stiffened. Natsumi was about to ask what was wrong, but before she could, a deep voice spoke behind her.

"Akito."

"Father." The young Uchiha said, his voice dangerously low. Natsumi looked back, meeting an impassive onyx gaze. She recognized him immediately. She'd seen him many times with her father when she was growing up, but had only spoken to him once. It was when he and her father had caught her spying on them.

Sasuke looked from Akito to Natsumi, and then back to his son. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the woman who is carrying your child?" he asked, raising a brow.

Akito's jaw tensed. "Father, this is Natsumi, Natsumi, this is my father, Uchiha Sasuke."

Seeing his inner distressed she subconsciously moved closer to him and clung to his arm, trying to sooth him. She turned her gaze back to Sasuke and nodded respectfully. "We've met…we met…once, I was little but I knew who you were. It's nice to finally meet you again though…"

Sasuke nodded to her politely before looking back to his son. "I hear you and your little friends are actually becoming quite the band." He commented. "Can't imagine how other people see any promise in you, unless they have none themselves." He put his hands in his pockets. "Just remember, when you're done playing rock star, don't come crawling back to me."

"Wasn't part of my plan. _Ever_." Akito said. The only thing keeping him from snapping was the fact that they were in a public place, and Natsumi was there. Oddly enough, he found her presence to be comforting.

The elder Uchiha just sneered at his son, and, despite the friction in the atmosphere, Natsumi couldn't help but notice a few of the similarities between father and son. "Well, since she is carrying my grandchild, I would be honored if I could have a dance with her."

"Actually, Natsumi and I were just about to leave. She gets tired easily these days. Right sweetheart?" Akito asked, looking down at her. She met his gaze and tightened her hold on him.

"Yes." She said faintly, appearing feeble as she gripped onto him. "I probably just need some _penis_ when I get home." She said, trying so hard not to laugh. But she wanted Akito's dark mood gone. She didn't know why but his misery seemed to fuel something protective inside her, like she wanted to save him from what dared to cause him emotional harm.

Akito chuckled, placing his hand over hers. "I would be glad to give you some penis when we get home baby, you know how I roll." He glanced at his father, smirking at the look of absolute shock he saw on his sire's face. "See ya." He led her off then, towards the exit. When they were away from the crowd and waiting for the car to be pulled around, Akito pulled her to him gently and kissed her passionately. "You are so amazing, you know that?" he asked when he pulled away. He had been so close to snapping earlier, and then she had said their code word, right in front of his tight-ass of a father, and the look on the elder Uchiha's face was just priceless. The fact that Natsumi had been bad when she should have been proper really turned him on for some reason.

"I may be wise to this fact." She smirked, allowing him to help her into the car.

Akito got in the car and pulled away from the place, heading towards their home. "I'm sorry if that was weird for you." He looked at her. "You know, the whole thing with my father."

"It's ok," she smiled, taking his hand once again, something she found herself doing more and more often. "You make a little more sense to me now."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well…" she thought about it for a moment. "What your dad said…it was just…very disheartening and I couldn't bear your sadness at them. I guess…it makes sense now why you are the way you are and I only met him for a few minutes."

He focused back on the road. "Yeah, well, you get used to it." He said. They were both silent for a while, until Akito spoke up, so softly that Natsumi almost didn't hear him. "Do you think…I will be like him when Hayate is born?"

"No," she answered strongly, not even needing to think about it. "Akito…I know…I know how your dad is, not from personal experience, but he is my father's best friend and you are _nothing_ like him. Yes…you do have some of his qualities, but I think…you've found a way to use them more positively and constructively. Because…I think you really want to show people that you do care. A lot."

"You think so?" he looked at her, since they were at a red light, and for the first time since meeting him, Natsumi could see the vulnerability and insecurity that Akito tried so well to keep hidden. She smiled and nodded.

"And I love that about you."

He smiled brightly at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek before pressing on the gas. "Well, I love how kind you are. You calm me, if that makes sense."

"How am I kind?" she laughed. "I'm super mean to you."

"But you're nice to me when I need it most." He shrugged. "Besides," he smiled at her then. "I watched what you filmed the other day when you were talking to Hayate." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "So, you think I'm pretty great, huh?"

Her eyes went wide and a huge blush spread across her cheeks. "You weren't supposed to watch that. It was for Hayate, not you." She huffed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and staring out the window, refusing to look back at him and see his expression.

Akito chuckled. "Well I had gone back to edit out your little…favor, and then I noticed that there was something extra on there, so I watched it out of curiosity. Besides, I think you're pretty great too."

She poked her fingers together nervously, fiddling with them before messing with the soft fabric of her dress. "Akito…do you want to have sex tonight?" she asked softly, glancing over at him before averting her gaze and turning a darker red.

He looked at her sharply as he parked. "What? You mean it?" he asked.

"Well," she swallowed. "I…think, well now I know I really like you. And you are the father of my baby and I meant everything I said, I'm glad it's you." She nodded and met his gaze. "I want to feel you again, it was the most alive I'd ever felt."

He reached over and placed his hand over hers. "I know exactly what you mean, because I feel the same way about you." He said softly, looking into her beautiful eyes. She smiled, a long silence stretching out then.

"So…are we just going to sit here staring at each other or are you going to help me out and we go play?" she smirked.

He chuckled, getting out of the car and helping Natsumi. "Always so eager to get me naked." He commented, locking the car as they made their way inside.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well my will isn't _that_ iron." She snickered, waiting for him to unlock their home. Once they were inside, Natsumi gripped onto his arm and took off her heels one at a time, tossing them aside. "My feet are killing me."

"Well, why don't you just get naked and go lie on the bed?" he suggested, smiling at her. "I'll meet you in there in a second."

Natsumi just sighed, letting her fingers trace down his arm. "Don't keep me waiting too long." She said, walking towards their bedroom and disappearing behind the door.

He watched her leave and then quickly grabbed the camera, turning it on. "Hayate, the date was great. I ran into my father though, and that sucked, but your mom and I are just about to go and make love, and you have no idea how happy I am right now." He leaned closer to the lens. "I haven't gotten laid in months, and your mother just continues to torment me with her alluring figure. I gotta go though, because she's a very impatient woman, so I'll see you later." He shut off the camera and walked towards the bedroom, un-tucking his shirt and un-buttoning it along the way. He pulled it off just as he entered the bedroom and tossed it on the floor.

Natsumi was already on the bed, under their dark sheets but naked as the day she was born. Even though she was seven months pregnant, she turned him on so badly, he felt like he was going to explode right then and there. "You are so sexy." He said, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to the floor. He took off his shoes and then his boxers, walking over to her. She blushed, not able to take her eye off his erection. Sure, she'd seen it every now and then when he changed or was in the shower. But it had been forever since she allowed herself to delve on his body.

He got onto the bed next to her, laying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. "Are you okay?" he asked tenderly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She shook her head, looking just as nervous and scared as she had the first time he'd been with her.

"I don't wanna hurt him…and I'm nervous you won't like it…since I'm…you know…" she touched her stomach, drawing patterns along her skin with her finger tips.

He reached out and grabbed her doodling hand, placing it over his hardened length. "Natsumi, is this not proof enough that I want you?" he asked. "There's no way I won't like it, and there's a way we can do it without hurting Hayate. I promise I will be gentle, just like the first time."

"Ok, I trust you." She nodded, feeling stomach drop. She had forgotten how he had felt and could already feel herself withering beneath him.

With that he let go of her hand and shifted slightly, pressing his lips against hers in a slow, sweet kiss. When he felt her response he deepened it, slipping his tongue into her mouth, but keeping it slow. She let her hands move up and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer in her need for his embrace and his touch. "Make me feel good." She whispered against his lips.

"Yes ma'am." He said, continuing to kiss her as he slowly lowered the sheet, revealing her body. Not wanting to make her nervous by looking at her, he began a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her throat. She took in a slow, but sharp breath, biting down on her lower lip.

"Oh Akito." She gasped when he reached the swell of her breast. It felt like the first time all over again, why was she so sensitive to his touch? It set her on fire and he hadn't even started yet. He sucked her puckered nipple into his mouth then, causing her to let out a pleasured squeal.

"That's right baby, make those noises that I love to hear." He murmured against her sensitive flesh, reaching over to massage her other breast with his hand. He could feel the change in size, and although they had been perfect before, they were even better now. She whimpered softly as he bit down, making her whole body tense.

She moved her hands from his hair then gripped the sheets, wanting to anchor herself down before he started with his magic. When he was done lavishing her chest with attention, he moved down to her pelvis. Positioning himself between her partly spread legs, he began to rub her thighs, opening them a bit wider and getting a look at the most sensitive part of her body. "I think you've become even more responsive because of the pregnancy." He remarked, rubbing his fingers against her wet folds. "You're already soaked."

Natsumi arched against his hand, gripping her sheets tightly. She whined, biting down on her lower lip when she felt his finger slid in and begin to move inside of her. "I missed you…" she replied breathlessly.

"I missed you too." He said, rubbing her clit with his other hand. "Not that I'm trying to point out the obvious or anything, but if you hadn't been so resistant, we could have been doing this a _long_ time ago." He said, bending down and sucking her sensitive bead into his mouth.

She almost screamed out, covering her face with her hands. She bit down on her pinky, doing her best to silence her wanting cries. She moved her hips slightly, trying to give him better access. "If I had given in…" she gasped, panting. "Would it be as satisfying as it is now?" she smirked, glad she could still keep even a small amount of her wit.

"Mm." he said, adding another finger as he flicked her clit with his tongue. "I suppose not." He increased his pace. "But you should know, I'm going to punish you if you keep covering up your beautiful screams." He said before returning his mouth to the task of pleasuring her.

She moaned loudly, arching slightly. It was more difficult than before, but it still felt just as amazing. "I'm sorry," she managed out, spreading her legs further for him.

"You should be." He said against her wet folds, removing his fingers and licking her one last time before pulling away and rising to his knees. At her questioning look, he smiled slightly. "I can't wait any longer." He explained. The thought of being inside her again, being one, was just too powerful for him to spend any more time pleasuring her.

She smiled, feeling her own excitement grow. "Ok…" she breathed out. "So how do you want to do it? What would be the most comfortable for the both of us?" she asked, trying to think of a position that wouldn't harm Hayate, but allow her and Akito to enjoy it to its full extent.

"Well, you can ride me as I lay down." He said. "But I don't want you to exhaust yourself, so I think the best option would be for you to get on all fours and let me take you from behind." He said. "That way I can do most of the work, and Hayate will be fine."

"Ok." She nodded and held her hands up to him. "Then help me up." She smiled. He took her hands and pulled her up slowly so that they didn't hurt her stomach. Once she was on her knees, she leaned against him, pressing her lips against his in a sweet, loving kiss.

He cupped her face tenderly with his hands, running his fingers through her hair as their kiss deepened. When they broke apart for air, Akito stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Ready?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

Natsumi nodded, loving his caress. "Yes." She whispered kissing him once more. "Make me yours."

"You're already are mine." He murmured, kissing her once more before helping her get into the right position. Once that was done, he got behind her and rubbed his length against her heat. "I want you so badly Natsumi." He teased her clit with the tip of his erection then. She gripped the sheets tightly, burying her face in their cool bliss to muffle her loud moan.

"You can have me." She breathed out, moving against him. Positioning himself at her entrance, he slowly slid into her inviting hole, surprised at how tight it was, as if she were still a virgin. He let out a groan once he was fully inside her, and stayed put for a minute, savoring the feeling.

She moaned into her sheets, moving her hips a bit in attempts to encourage him. "Don't stop…it feels so good."

He nodded, although she couldn't see it, and began to move within her, starting at a slow place. She felt so amazing, it was as if they had never been apart for all those months. Her pregnancy only added to his desire, as if he were feeling some baser instinct to please her, and prove that he still could no matter what her condition was.

She cried out, panting loudly as his pace increased. On their last night together this had been one of her favorite positions, he just seemed to hit her in the right spot with every thrust. "Oh God! Akito!" she arched her back, wanting him to go faster. Sensing her desire, he increased his pace, but made sure not to jostle her too much for the baby's sake.

"That's right baby, scream my name." he panted.

She smiled, enjoying his voice and wanting to give him what he wanted. "Akito." She squealed excitedly. "Oh Akito!" she yelled out, getting louder, her pitch climbing as her high did. "Akito you're so amazing!" she moaned, trying to meet his thrusts the best she could.

He went even faster, hitting that spot in her with more force, causing her to feel an even greater amount of pleaser. "You feel so good." He said. "You always feel good." She could feel the heat spreading through her body with every thrust. And suddenly, her walls tightened around him and she couldn't stop it and felt her body give way as she screamed out his name in pure ecstasy as she came.

At the feel of her tight canal wrapping around him, constricting him, Akito came inside her, letting out a long groan. Once they both had finished, he pulled out and helped Natsumi to lie down, keeping his arms wrapped around her. "I didn't hurt you any, did I?" he asked, nuzzling her gently.

"No you didn't," she said softly, lacing her fingers with his and nuzzling him back. "It was amazing and wonderful. But I'm so tired now," she smiled lazily, taking one of his hands and resting it on her stomach. "Only down side about being pregnant, I'm super exhausted." She sighed.

"Sleep." He kissed her forehead then. He began to rub her soothingly, and felt Hayate stir beneath his touch. "You need your rest." He murmured, feeling drowsy as well. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but that had been the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had in his life. Even stronger than the one he'd had when he'd taken her virginity. There was something different about their act this time, but he was too tired to think more deeply about it.

She nodded, resting her head on his chest, snuggling against him and beneath their warm sheets. "Night baby…" she yawned. "Night Hayate." She whispered, closing her eyes and dozing off.

Akito held her closer. "Goodnight son." He whispered, and then looked at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms. "Goodnight love." He closed his eyes then, and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>Akito's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. Something wasn't right. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was just past two o'clock in the morning. Then he turned to look down at Natsumi, and froze when he saw that she wasn't there.<p>

He quickly got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, not caring that he was naked. Walking into the living room, he saw her standing next to one of the large windows, staring out at the rain. She had put on her robe, but from the way she was standing, and the expression he could read on her face from the faint street lights, he knew that something was wrong and she was holding something in her hand.

"Natsumi?" he asked, walking over to her. "Is everything okay?"

She didn't even more, or show any acknowledgement of his presence. But suddenly she started to laugh. "I don't have any medication left." She said darkly, sounding menacing. "So I've been thinking…" she slowly lifted her hand and he could now see what was in her hand. It was a gun, she tapped her head, sighing. "Why do I trust you…?"

Akito stiffened, immediately becoming worried about her, and their son. "Because I haven't given you a reason not to trust me." He said, hoping that was the right thing. In this type of situation, he needed to get her to put the gun away, before she hurt someone, or did something she would regret. Only once had Toshiro run out of medication and had a psychotic episode, but it was enough for the entire band to know to make sure he always took it.

"You should never trust anyone, this world…is such a horrible place." She smiled, seeming fond of the ideology she was sprouting. "So much pain, so much death. Pain is inevitable, so why bother." She lowered her hand and then cocked the gun, pressing the barrel against her temple. "What a horrible mother I am, how could I bring my baby into this terrible world?" she started to cry then, "I'm going to save him Akito."

His eyes widened, and for the first time in his life, Akito felt pure, raw fear. "Natsumi, don't." he pleaded, his emotions clearly written on his face. "You won't be saving him, you'll be killing him. Could you really do that? After watching him, feeling him grow within you? Along with his love?"

She sobbed out, tightening her hold on the cold, life taking metal. "But I wanna die, before you can get the chance to kill me."

"Natsumi, honey, I would never kill you. Where would you get that idea? I care about you. A lot." He said.

"Shut up!" she screamed, turning around and pointing the fire arm straight at him. "Don't you speak to me! You're a liar! And I know people like you, I've _killed_ people like you. Lying, scheming manipulators! And once you've gotten just what you want…" she smirked and then quickly frowned. "I hate people like you. You're just waiting…I know you are and I've got to look out for me! Survival of the fittest! You should know that just as well as I do!"

Akito just looked into her eyes, not recognizing the woman before him. Going out on a limb, he walked forward until the gun was pressed against his chest, right where his heart was. "Then kill me." He ordered. "If you do not care about me the way you say you do, kill me right now. End my life and prevent your suffering. But know this, you will leave our son without a father. And as he gets older and looks more like me, will you be able to live with it?" he asked softly. "I have told you before that I don't lie, and I meant it. So when I say that I care for you, it's the truth."

She slapped him, glaring hatefully up into his fear filled eyes. "_Don't_ you tell me what I can live with!" she seethed, moving the gun from his heart to his forehead. "I watched a bloodbath…when I was six years old and I have had to live with that my entire life. I killed someone…when I was fifteen…and I didn't stop until my freshman year of college."

Well, now that he knew that, a lot of things about her made sense. And it made him sad that that had happened to her, but he needed to get her to see reason. "I am sorry you had to go through that." He whispered. "But, despite that, despite now, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Inside and out." He said, so that she wouldn't think he was only talking about her looks. "You're the only person, other than Toshiro, who is able to put up with my crap. You always seem to know what I need, even when I don't, and it makes me happy, to know that I get to see you every day. Whenever I leave for an interviews or a concert in another city, I always come home as soon as possible, because I want to see you, and our son." He lightly placed his hand on her stomach, and Hayate instantly moved in reaction to it. "When he is born, I want him to have your beautiful soul Natsumi."

Natsumi stared at him, looking confused, as if she were having an inner battle. Her eyes began to water and then she cried, the tears streaming down her sullen face. Her steady hand began to tremble and the next thing he knew she was sobbing into his chest. A loud clank sounded as the metal hit the ground and she wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection to the best of her ability. He wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back, making soothing noises in order to help her calm down. "It's okay baby." He murmured, kissing the top of her head and burying his face in her pink tresses.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled into his chest, her sobs beginning to subside.

"It's fine." He simply said, continuing his soothing actions. But he couldn't help wonder what would have happened if he hadn't woken up when he did. Would she have killed herself and Hayate? Or would she have killed him in his sleep?

Before such thoughts could take root in his mind, he pushed them away. Despite her instability, he had faith in Natsumi, and believed that she wouldn't have done either. He was glad that he could be here for her in her moment of need, and felt as though it had brought them closer, in a way.

She took a deep, fortifying breath and clung more tightly onto him. "When I was in first grade…a group of men came to my school, they told me my mom had been hurt and that I needed to come with them. Before I could, my brother stopped me, since he was older and a bit more suspicious of people. So we ran and called a cab to go home, since he said he didn't want those men to know where we live…" she paused and forced back another wave of tears. "We came home and told my dad, who made my mom come home immediately. So we packed like he told us to and we all left…but we had to stop at his office…so my brother and I, along with my mom waited in the lobby while he took care of some business. But there was so much noise…and me and Toshiro were so young, so we ran…to the meeting room on the first floor…and saw it…the men…and my dad and his close friends…there was so much blood…so much death…I know they were bad…but…" she cried again, unable to hold back her distraught anymore.

"What happened after that?" he asked softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I kept having nightmares…over and over and then I just couldn't sleep. And Toshiro got very silent and withdrawn. And then…maybe a year later this girl was picking on me…and he snapped." She shook her head, trying to force the image away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok…" she sighed, taking in his amazing scent. "We got sent to a private school then and I started having psychotic episodes so my dad took us to Hinata and tried to get us help, he never knew I saw him once, but he used to actually cry and blame himself for what happened. It made me sad…I know he doesn't do good things but I still love him and he's the best dad I could ever wish for…" she paused then and pulled away slightly, glancing down. "Why are you naked?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

He actually felt embarrassed about his state of undress. "I woke up and something didn't feel right. And when you weren't there I just got out of bed and hurried out of the room. I wasn't really concerned with clothing at the time." He admitted.

She smiled, which seemed to just make all the previous horror vanish. "Well, if you want to walk around nude…I don't mind at all." She smirked, placing her hand between his legs and rubbing him slowly. She glanced down then and sighed. "Can you pick that up for me?" she pointed towards the gun, "You know bending is harder these days."

He nodded and did so. "Are you ready to go back to sleep?" he asked, stroking her cheek tenderly with his free hand.

"Yup." She said, taking the gun from him and skillfully pulling out the round and then clicking the safety on. "I guess when Hayate starts walking around I'll have to be more careful where I hide these." She sighed walking back to their bedroom.

"We could always get one of the fancy safes and put a few in there." He suggested, following her. "Or have a few secret compartments built into our house."

She opened her bedside drawer and placed both parts inside before sliding it back shut. "I like compartments. Safes take too long and if some psycho comes into my house, I want to be able to shoot them."

"Sounds like a plan." He said, wearily getting into bed as she did the same. Once she was situated, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "So I've been thinking." He said, nuzzling her neck. "That next time you start to have doubts about me or anything, do you think you could just ask me? Cause' I was on the verge of wetting myself back there." He chuckled, showing her that he wasn't upset or anything.

She just laughed and snuggled into his warmth. "I can't make any promises." She snickered, resting her tired head on his chest once more.

"Alright, but when I pee from fear, don't judge me any less as a man." He joked, running his fingers through her hair once more, an act that he found oddly soothing to himself, if not to her as well.

"If you weren't scared I'd be a little offended." She said, yawning. "Night Akito…and thank you." She smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off.

"Night baby." He said, once again allowing sleep to take him.


	13. The Surprises Continue

**Accountability**

_Chapter Thirteen_

-The Surprises Continue-

An insistent knocking awoke Akito later that morning, but he tried to ignore it, figuring the person would just go away. When they didn't, and Natsumi groaned, he finally opened his eyes, and squinted at the light coming in from the window. "Go back to sleep honey." He said, kissing her forehead. "I'll get the door." She mumbled something incoherent and shifted slightly, signaling that she wouldn't argue with him.

He rose from the bed and stretched. Figuring that he shouldn't answer the door naked, he pulled on his boxers from the night before and trudged out of the room and to the front door. Looking out the peep hole, he made a puzzled look at what he saw. There was some guy, not too bad looking really, with blonde, almost white hair and blue eyes, standing there holding a bouquet of random flowers and looking nervous.

Smirking, Akito stood back and opened the door abruptly, startling the other man. "What." He said flatly.

The blonde took in Akito's sleep ruffled state, and the fact that he was dressed only in his underwear, and gulped slightly. "My name is Shenshi Uryu, and I go to school with Natsumi. She told me I could come by to get some of the notes from the day I missed last week, since I was taking care of my ailing grandmother." He said.

Oh, so this guy was a boy scout. This would be fun. "Wait here and I'll go wake her up. She's a little tired from the sex we had last night." He said unashamed. "Are those flowers for her?" he took the bouquet before Uryu could answer. "Huh." He examined them. "Not as pretty as the ones I got her, but then again, I spent more than five dollars on them. I'll go tell her you're here." He said, shutting the door in the other man's face.

Akito walked back to the bedroom. "Baby, there's some loser named Uryu at the door. Said he came by to get some notes from you." He told her. "He also brought these ugly ass flowers, so I'm just gonna toss them out the window."

"Be nice." She said, yawning and looking up at him, taking in his yummy appearance. "Jeez, you're so mean." She held her hand up and had him help her from their bed. She picked up the robe she had been wearing from the night before and tied it around her securely so none of her body aside from her legs was showing. She took the flowers from him and grimaced. "Gross. Carnations." She sighed, handing them back to him as she went over to her school bag and dug out the copies she'd made.

She walked out into the living room and opened the door giving her class mate a friendly smile. "Hey Uryu, here's those notes you wanted." She said, offering him the papers.

He took them from her, glancing behind her nervously to see if Akito was anywhere near. "Thank you Natsumi. You look lovely this morning." He bowed. "I brought you some flowers, the guy that answered the door took them, but I am confident he gave them to you."

Just then, Akito ran in, an excited look on his face. "Baby, you will never guess what just happened. I tossed those hideous things out the window, and they hit this car on the windshield. Then they rolled into the street and splattered everywhere. It looks so cool." Then he sobered and looked at the other man. "Oh, you're still here. Woops." He shrugged.

Natsumi groaned and ran her hand down her face, glaring back at him in warning. She looked back to Urya and gave him a sympathetic smile. He'd been in love with her for almost two years now and she'd not once returned his affection. She had wanted to focus on school, not that he wasn't nice and attractive, because he was but he just didn't strike her as the person she would want to spend her life with. "I'm sorry Uryu this is Akito…he's my uh…" she paused, not really knowing what to call him since he was more than just her baby daddy now. She pointed to her stomach then and pat it. "Well he's the father, he's kinda rude so just ignore him."

"Oh, no, it's fine." He smiled brightly and tried to wave it off. "I'm sure it's weird for him to see that he has competition."

"Competition?" Akito snorted. "I'm the one who got her pregnant stupid. And I live with her. There is no competition." He smirked haughtily.

Natsumi held up a finger and tried to appear pleasant. "Hold on just one second Uryu." She closed the door then and turned on Akito, giving him a vicious glare. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" she seethed, trying to keep her voice down. "Stop being such a jerk. I know he likes me but he _is_ my friend so have a little decency and stop acting like an asshole!"

"I don't like him." he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't _care_ you don't even know him. He's a pretty nice guy and he's helped me a lot. Are you really so insecure about yourself that you need to tear down others?" she frowned, giving him a serious look.

He frowned. "No, I'm not insecure. But I think it's pretty rude to openly pursue a woman who is pregnant with someone else's child, and is in a...has a…well whatever it is we are." He said, becoming slightly flustered. "But I don't want to argue with you, so if it will make you happy, I will try to be nice to him." he conceded.

"It will." She said sharply, pointing an accusing finger up at him. "And we're not done talking about this." She poked him, grabbing the door and opening it. "I'm sorry about the Uryu, I had to have a word with my uh…" she blanked but pat Akito's chest. "Yeah. Would like to come in? Just let me go get dressed, you can have a seat on the couch." She gestured, stepping aside and letting him in. "Be right back," she smiled, going towards her room and closing the door.

Uryu looked around, taking note of the beautiful arrangement on the dining table. "So. You're her…um…what exactly?" he asked, looking back at Akito.

"I'm her man." Akito said simply, standing there and watching the blonde.

"Uh huh." He nodded, smirking a bit. "And has she ever said that?"

The Uchiha's eyes remained impassive, as he tried to think happy thoughts so that he didn't kill this man. "She doesn't have to. Natsumi and I have a connection that a simpleton like you would never be able to understand. Besides, I've told her before that she's my woman, and she's never argued, so that makes me her man."

He took a seat on the couch, lounging as if he owned the place. "Really? Then how come you guys aren't married? Is being tied down to one woman too much for big bad famous Uchiha Akito to handle?" he said tauntingly. "I read that even after you so carelessly impregnated her you went out and boned other girls."

"Only a couple." Akito remained standing. "But Natsumi and I discussed it, so it's no longer an issue, since now the only girl I sleep with is her. Besides," he smirked then. "We're looking at houses at the moment, and once Hayate is born, I plan on marrying her. So you might as well go find some other woman to give your pitiful flowers to. Someone who actually appreciates it."

"If she didn't appreciate it…she wouldn't have gotten angry at _you_." He pointed out.

"She's only upset because she thinks I hurt your feelings."

Uryu just laughed. "You know _Akito_, I've known Natsumi a lot longer than you…and she's not going to marry you. She wants someone responsible, someone stable. If you hadn't literally fucked up her life…she wouldn't even be giving you the light of day."

"You mean the way she does you?" he raised a brow. "Please, there's no way she'd go for a goody two shoes such as yourself. You may think you know Natsumi, _Uryu_, but it's in the bedroom when you really get to know what a person is like, and trust me, she likes bad boys." He smirked.

Natsumi cleared her throat, getting both their attention. But her glare was fixated on Akito. "Can I speak to you?" she said sharply, crossing her arms. She'd put on some black yoga pants and one of her white maternity shirts.

Holding in a sigh, Akito walked into the bedroom with her and shut the door behind him. "Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, having only heard the last of his words.

Akito huffed, pointing at the door. "He is deliberately provoking me!" he accused, sounding like a child. "You should hear what he's been saying. It is uncalled for, low, and I think he is trying to ruin what we have." He crossed his arms in a pout. "I want him to leave."

She tried not to laugh, covering her mouth with her fingers. She smiled a bit, "Is that big bad pre-med student being mean to you." She teased, snaking her arms around his waist and letting her fingertips smooth down his back.

He relaxed from her touch, but was still pouting. "Yes."

"I really like when you actually act normal…instead of all arrogant." She smiled, leaning closer and kissing his shoulder.

He uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders. "Yeah, well, I like being able to act normal around you." He said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She smiled and moved her hands from his waist, tugging at his boxers. "Now, at least put some pants on and I'll ask him to leave." She kissed his cheek then and walked back out into the living room. Uryu stood and smiled back down at her.

"Thanks again for the notes. I'm _very_ grateful."

She gave him an odd look and nodded. "Yeah no problem."

He glanced down and gave her stomach an endearing look. "So what's your baby's name again?"

"Hayate." She said placing her hands on her stomach.

"May I?" he asked, holding up his hand.

"I'd rather you didn't." she smiled, trying to appear friendly. "He doesn't really like any other males aside from his daddy, my brother, and his grandpa touching him."

His brow furrowed. "And you can tell that?"

"Yes. He gets upset and I can tell by the way he moves."

Akito walked out then, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt on. He came up behind Natsumi and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach and his head on her shoulder. Beneath his hands, Hayate began to move, sensing his father's touch. "He doesn't like strangers." Akito pointed out, rubbing Natsumi's stomach lightly. "Don't you son?" he asked, looking down at her stomach endearingly.

Natsumi yelped when he kicked and touched her hand over the area. "Yeah, he really likes his dad a lot."

Uryu rolled his eyes and picked up the notes. "Well. I'm sure you'll have fun playing daddy for a while rock star. But you'll get bored of it soon and go back to your wild life. After all, you don't know how to treat a woman right. You and your mommy troubles." He smirked, waving to Natsumi. "See you at school beautiful." He said before leaving.

Akito had stiffened at the other man's comment. "Natsumi…" he said softly. "Do I…not treat you right?" he asked in her ear, his expression unreadable.

She glanced back at him and shrugged. "You don't treat me bad…though you are pretty sexually driven."

"I'm sorry." He said, actually sounding sad about it.

"Do you want to go to therapy for it?" she leaned back, lacing her fingers with his, keeping his hands on the stomach.

"Would it make you happy if I did?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. "I don't really like talking to people about my problems, but if you want me to, I will."

She sighed. "Well, it would be with Minako's mom. And if you don't talk about your problems…well, last night is a fine example of what happens."

"Then I will call her and schedule an appointment." He said, kissing her cheek. "But if it doesn't go well I'm going to be upset." He teased, rubbing her stomach.

Natsumi smiled, kissing his cheek before pulling away from him. "Well I've got homework. But I am starving so will you go pick me up something yummy?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"How does pizza sound?" he asked, grabbing his wallet and keys. "I feel a hankering for some sausage and pepperoni." He smiled back at her.

"Oh yes, that sounds super good. And get some cookie dough while you're there." She said, blowing him a kiss before disappearing into their room. He chuckled as he left the apartment, more than happy to pick up whatever her heart desired.

* * *

><p>Natsumi sat in one of her classes, listening intently to her professor. She glanced at her phone that was sitting on her desk and saw the time. Class was running a bit long today, but she didn't mind since she really liked the teacher and he was very informative on the heart cavities. She found herself thinking about Akito though, after their little talk on Saturday, he'd been going to Hinata almost every day. So far, pretty much all they knew was that Akito didn't really know how to have a functioning relationship with a woman. Because other than sex, he'd had no use for them. She glanced over to the seat next to her and saw Uryu, writing down almost everything their teacher said.<p>

She sighed, looking forward once more. He had been more annoying than ever since his meeting with Akito. He tried to eat lunch with her and ask her about Hayate, it wasn't that she didn't like him. It was just irritating, especially because Hayate loved to shove his feet against her diaphragm whenever he spoke to her. She almost laughed aloud. Like father like son.

The door to the classroom opened suddenly, and everyone's attention was drawn to the new presence in the room. Natsumi's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Oh my god." She breathed out, groaning into her hands. She was going to kill him.

"Hey baby, it's time for lunch." Akito said, walking into the room and stopping next to the professor's desk.

"Just who do you think you are?" the professor, an old, white haired man asked indignantly.

Akito looked at the man in slight offense. "You don't know who I am?" he asked, placing his hand on his chest dramatically. "I am Uchiha Akito, and that woman right there," he smiled proudly and pointed to Natsumi then, who was a dark shade of red from embarrassment and anger. "Is the mother of my child."

Natsumi stood up and grabbed her bag, moving along the aisle. "Excuse me." She said, walking down the steps and right up to Akito. He smiled brightly, expecting something other than what he got. She smacked him over the head and glared threateningly at him. "Are you out of your mind?" she huffed, turning to her professor. "I am _so_ sorry."

"That is alright Natsumi. Since you are one of my best students I will let it slide." The professor clasped his hands behind his back. "Just make sure it does not happen again."

Akito scoffed. "It wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't held your class past its end. Natsumi needs to eat at regular intervals in order to maximize her and our son's health, and you are preventing that from happening. They only pay to hear you speak for fifty minutes, don't torture them any longer than necessary." He scolded. Audible gasps and repressed giggles could be heard, and the old man began to turn red from anger at being confronted by Akito.

"Why you little hoodlum!" he declared, raising a finger and pointing at the ceiling. "How dare you disrespect someone with far more intelligence than you!"

Akito decided to mimic the old man, in a mocking way. "Why you old fart!" he pointing to the ceiling as well, puffing up his cheeks. "How dare you disrespect someone with far greater looks than you!" Now people actually did laugh, enjoying the entertainment being provided for them.

Natsumi was just wide eyed and a dark red from the humiliation. She grabbed onto Akito's arm and dragged him towards her, "Professor Sanders. Please forgive me. I'll take this _child_," she snapped, digging her nails into his arm to show him just how angry she was. "Outside and he will _never_ be back here." She dragged him out with her, and once they were in the hallway she released him, shoving him back a bit. "What the hell? What's wrong with you? That's my teacher! You can't just talk to him that way!" she yelled, trying not to cry. "God! Why can't you just grow up!" she shouted, walking away from him, since she could no longer control her hormones.

Akito frowned, and followed after her. "Natsumi, wait." He grabbed her arm gently. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise. I was just trying to be funny." He said.

"Well it wasn't funny." She said harshly, glaring up at him. "You just humiliated me, in front of my entire class and my favorite teacher. He's a well-respected professor, this isn't high school Akito. It's my life that I'm working _so_ hard for."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I will formerly apologize to him if you want." Then he held up the bag in his other hand. "I made you lunch." He said, trying to smooth things over. "I thought we could eat it together…since it's nice outside and all."

She glanced down at the bag and then sighed, "Fine." She said, turning and walking away from him and towards the door. He followed her, and they walked over to a large willow tree that was next to the school's pond. Akito sat with his back against the trunk, and Natsumi sat next to him with a bit of difficulty.

He opened the lunch bag and pulled out Tupperware containers filled with salad, cooked salmon bits, chicken nuggets, and diced fruits, fresh, of course. He also took out small packets of ketchup and salad dressing just in case, and two water bottles, along with a Dr. Pepper, in case she was craving one. She took the one filled with fruit and started eating from it, staring at the pond and their reflection on the rippling water.

Akito began to eat the chicken, but eventually the silence began to bother him. It wasn't that he didn't like silence, he enjoyed it in fact, but usually Natsumi talked, so when she was quiet, he became uncomfortable. "So, how have your classes been?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine." She said, eating another strawberry.

"I have to leave for New Year's." He announced.

She stopped eating and gripped the plastic Tupperware tightly. "Why."

"The band got a slot in this huge music festival in New York, and will be filmed live, with an interview later on." He looked at her. "It's only for a few days, so I'll be back in plenty of time for Hayate's birth."

"You don't know that." She said sharply. "What if I go into labor early?"

"Well, we leave on the thirtieth, and come back on the second. He isn't due until the fifteenth, so I think we'll be fine. But I can always keep a private jet on retainer, in case I need to rush back." He said, moving some of the chicken around with his plastic fork.

She sighed, setting the container aside and leaning forward. "Even if you got on a plane the second I went into labor, you wouldn't make it in time." She looked over at him and then back at the water. "Fine."

Akito stared out at the water, sensing her upset. "I'll leave early, while the rest of the band stays there." He said.

She didn't say anything more on the matter and they finished up their lunch in silence. Natsumi looked at the time and frowned. She wasn't really in the mood to go to class but knew she had to. After gathering their food and bags he helped her up. "Well I'll see you at home." She said, waving as she walked off towards one of the buildings.

He watched her leave and frowned. Why did he always fuck everything up when they started to go his way? It was like he was trying to ruin his own happiness before it even started. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and called Hinata's office. Maybe she would be able to shed some light on the situation.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Akito waited patiently for Natsumi to come home, a new bouquet of lilies in the center of the table. He didn't know if she would notice or not, but he had cleaned the entire apartment while she was at school, top to bottom. He even did all of the laundry, and put it away, changed the sheets and made the bed, everything.<p>

Even if she didn't notice, he wouldn't care. He hadn't done it as a way of apologizing to her for his earlier behavior, he had done it because he wanted to make her happy, even if it was subconscious.

He heard the lock on the door slide and Natsumi walked in, looking exhausted. She shut the door and rubbed her face with her hand, sighing. "Hey," she said weakly, walking through the living room and into their bedroom, setting her things down. She came back out and looked at him and then around the room. "Did you clean?"

"Yeah." He said, rising from his spot on the couch. "I thought the apartment could use a little sprucing up. I also went by the store and restocked the fridge and pantry, so we're good for a while."

She gave him a suspicious stare before going into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of apple juice. "Well I'm really worn out…so I think I'm just going to lie down until I pass out. Ok?" she turned back around, drinking the delicious liquid.

"Do you want me to rub your back? Or your feet?" he asked, walking over to the bar. And he genuinely meant it too. He wanted to help her relax, especially since he knew she had been upset earlier, mostly because of him. She finished the glass and then washed it out in the sink, giving him a skeptical look.

"Huh?"

"Would you like me to give you a massage?" he repeated. "I'm actually pretty good at them."

She blushed a bit. "Well…my feet are kind of hurting."

"Okay, then let's go into the bedroom, and you can lie down while I rub your feet." Akito said, beginning to head in that direction.

Natsumi blinked, still not fully comprehending what he had just offered. She went after him, stopping in the doorway and smiling at him. He looked over his shoulder at her and returned her smile. "Do you need any help getting situated on the bed before I get the lotion?" he asked, halting in his advance to the bathroom.

"Uh yeah actually." She said, continuing to the bed. He helped her down and get situated with her many pillows so she could lay back and be comfortable. Once that was done with he went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion before coming back into the room. He sat at the foot of the bed and squirted some lotion into his hand before picking up one of her feet, rubbing the lotion into her skin.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" he asked, looking up at her as his hands worked their magic.

"Pretty tiring." She sighed, closing her eyes and breathing out. "I hate people so much. Touching my stomach and our baby. So freaking irritating. You know I don't know what it is with people and touching pregnant women, but they just feel like it's a must."

"Yeah, I'm sure Hayate doesn't appreciate it either." He glanced at her large stomach.

She shrugged, placing her hands on her stomach and rubbing as she usually did to relax. "That feels great by the way."

"Good." he began to knead out the tightness in her foot, even going so far as to rub her ankle and up her leg to her calf. "So, I got some of the videos developed today." He told her.

"Really?" She perked up. "I can't wait to get a chance to watch them. Though I'm sure you've been a creeper the whole time with that thing." She smirked.

"Have not." He said, looking offended. Then he was quiet for a few seconds. "Maybe a little."

"Mhmm." She snickered, falling silent once more. "So, have you looked over those places I showed you…thought at all on where you want to go?"

"Yeah I skimmed through the pamphlets and stuff…and I have to say that I agree with you. We should move into that place in your parent's neighborhood. It looks the nicest, and the safest for our little boy." He smiled as he moved onto her other foot.

Her smile grew and he could feel the rest of her tension release. "Yeah…I really liked that place. It's so beautiful. I love the design. We wouldn't have to redo the bedroom, since my furniture matches and we'd just have to furnish the rest." She tapped he stomach, drawing designs on the mound. "And it has extra rooms…in case…I dunno." She opened her eyes then, actually blushing.

His gaze shot to hers. "In case…we have more?" he asked, not wanting to get too hopeful. He wouldn't lie, the thought of having even more children with her was very appealing.

"Well." She laughed. "You never know right?"

"Right." he smiled, continuing to rub her foot. "I'll go and pick up some furniture catalogues for us to flip through, so we can begin to visualize what we want to put in the house."

"I can call the realtor and find out how much and we can write a check in the next couple of weeks." Natsumi breathed out, closed her eyes once more.

"Awesome." He finished massaging her feet, a companionable silence between them. When he finished, he went and made them some dinner, which they ate in their bed while watching a movie together. After cleaning the dishes, they both got ready for bed, falling asleep in each other's arms, their stress of the day now gone.


	14. Tour Begins

**Accountability**

_Chapter Fourteen_

-Tour Begins-

"Do you really have to go?" Natsumi frowned, watching Akito as he moved around the room and packed his suitcase for New York. It was early in the afternoon on December 30th, the day Akito was leaving with his band to the other side of the country. She was now thirty eight weeks, only seventeen days short of her due date. "What if I go into labor?" she frowned, brushing some of her pink bangs from her face.

She was laying on her bed in their brand new bedroom. They'd finally moved into the beautiful house that they'd bought together and had been living in for a month now. Hayate's room was ready to house an adorable baby boy, and they'd spent almost every spare moment shopping for things to buy for their new abode, earning their picture in the papers nearly every time they were out.

"If you go into labor, call me, and I promise, no matter what I am doing, I'm on the next flight out of New York to get here. Don't forget that I have a private jet on standby. It'll get me here a lot faster than a plane." He said, shutting his suitcase and zipping it. Then he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry Natsumi, I'm leaving as soon as we're done, which is a day before the guys are. I'll be here for our son's birth."

"Not if my water breaks and you're doing something." She said, still being stubborn. "And then you'll have to drive through New York traffic, wait for the jet and then fly back. I could die in childbirth and you wouldn't even know." She pointed out, huffing up.

He held in a sigh. "Natsumi, please. Even if you call when I'm in an interview, I will leave. Besides, I've gone to those doctor visits with you, and you're in the best of health. It's highly unlikely that you will die in childbirth."

She only glared at him. "But I _could_. You never know."

"But you _won't_." he said, moving to take his suitcase off the bed.

"Humph." She crossed her arms, looking off.

He left the room then, taking his suitcase downstairs and putting it by the front door. He had to leave soon, and he was dreading it a little. Natsumi wasn't riding to the airport with him, because of her condition, so he would have to say goodbye to her here. He went back into the bedroom and sat next to her on the bed. "Don't stress yourself out worrying about it honey." He said, reaching over and patting her thigh, what he could reach of it at least. "It's not good for you, or Hayate."

"Don't try and sway me." Natsumi stuck her tongue out at him. "Hayate doesn't want you to leave either."

"I know." He sighed, moving his hand up and rubbing her stomach, feeling his son move beneath his hand. "But this is the last big thing we'll be doing for a while." He looked up at her. "I'll bring you back a souvenir." He sang, trying to calm her down a bit.

"I don't want anything." She pouted.

"Not even one of those t-shirts that says I heart NY?" he asked. "Everybody needs one of those."

She shifted her glare to him then. "I do _not_ heart New York."

"But New York hearts you." He sang once more, nudging her slightly.

She took his arm and bit down on his hand. "Don't you taunt me!"

"Ow!" he snatched his hand away, shaking it a bit. "That hurt woman!"

"Good!" she hissed.

He pouted. "Will you kiss me and make it better?" he asked, sounding like a child.

"No." she said, not budging on the matter. "Not unless you stay home."

"Even if it will make me think of you every second I'm gone?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

She sighed. "Fine." She took his hand back and kissed it chastely before dropping his hand on the bed. "There."

"Well it's better than nothing." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out that he kept hidden behind his back, so that Natsumi wouldn't see it. He sat up, resituating himself so that he was looking into her beautiful jade depths. "Hey Natsumi, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. And there's something I just have to know."

The pink haired woman looked up at him, still appearing upset at the whole matter. Until, she saw his expression and sobered up. "What is it?"

He brought the small black box out from behind his back and opened it, revealing an exquisite diamond ring that any woman would be happy to receive. "Will you marry me?" he asked softly, watching her face to gauge her reaction.

Natsumi's eyes widened and her heart stopped for a moment. She felt something hollow out her stomach and she couldn't tell if it were a good thing or a bad one. She had to admit, she'd thought of the prospect, but she never expected this. She could no longer grasp a coherent word. Yes, she wanted Akito to be in her son's life and she did want to be with him. But marriage was a huge step, and she didn't know if she were ready for that. If they did they would be forever tied to one another and not just with a child, because in this status, he could still leave her and have another woman. If she said yes, was she confident he wouldn't regret it? "I…uh…are you sure? I mean…I don't know, that's a big step…" she trailed off, her eyes watering with the broken look she now saw on his face.

"Well it makes sense." He said, closing himself off to her as his face turned neutral. All he had to do was act the way she was about it, and he wouldn't be as hurt. He refused to show her how she was affecting him. "Since we have Hayate and all."

She frowned then. "I don't want to get married just because we have a baby Akito…I want it to be something more than that." She reached forward and took his hand hesitantly. "Go to New York and have a wonderful time, and I will think on it, I promise. I just need some time, to assess. This is all happening so fast. I'll miss you while you're gone, and I promise I'll take care of myself and Hayate. I'm sure he'll wait until you come home." She tried to smile, but he wouldn't face her to see.

"Alright." he said. It was a few seconds before he got up from the bed, setting the closed ring bow down on the nightstand. "I'll be back in three days." He told her, walking back over to the door so that he could leave.

Natsumi frowned, watching him. "Be careful…I um…" she almost said it but then he left before she could finish. She lowered her gaze and tried not to cry. "Oh Akito…"

* * *

><p>Akito sped down the highway as he headed to the airport. How could she be like that? After everything he'd done for her. He'd cooked, cleaned, catered to her every need, gone to her appointments, done Lamaze, gone to a therapist, basically put his own life and career on hold to help her through this pregnancy. And you know what, it was all her fault she was pregnant anyways. Sure, he could have worn a condom, pulled out, whatever. But she was the one who had come on to him. The entire night had been her idea, so she had no room to talk. But of course the innocent man was the one everybody got mad at.<p>

He hated her. She was just using him. How could she not accept his proposal? He was nicer to her than he was to anybody else in his life, even Toshiro, his best friend. God she was such a bitch.

He pulled into the valet parking at the airport, a scowl on his face. Grabbing his bags, he walked inside, going over to where his band-mates were waiting for him. "Let's go." He said, just wanting to get out of this wretched place that Natsumi inhabited.

Toshiro blinked, walking after his friend, sensing something was wrong. "You okay Akito?" he asked, situating his bag. Assuming what it was, he smiled and placed a hand on the dark haired man's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Natsumi and Hayate will be just fine."

"Oh I'm sure they will." Akito said, continuing to walk towards the baggage check.

"Just relax. I'm sure you could use a break from the domestic life." The redhead smiled. "Just let loose and have some fun this trip. You deserve it." he nodded.

Akito paused, giving his friend a devious smile. "You're right Toshiro, I do deserve to have some fun."

And that's exactly what he'd do. He would have fun as if he wasn't about to be a father, nor had someone waiting for him.


	15. Indiscretion

**Accountability**

_Chapter Fifteen_

-Indiscretion-

Akito wiped his brow before guzzling down some water. Ever since landing in New York, the band had done nothing but work. They'd crashed at the hotel, and since waking up this morning, they'd been on the radio, then they did a gig in Central Park, and had just finished doing an opening number for MTV, along with another interview and show. It was now almost midnight, and the ball was about to drop. Everybody was really excited about it, but he didn't really give a shit.

He hadn't gotten to do anything fun since arriving, and they only had one day left, which was also full of activities. He sighed, taking another drink of his water. He needed some alcohol. He didn't even know where Toshiro and the guys had gone, but he figured they could all meet back up at the hotel. The ball dropped then, and everyone cheered when it hit bottom, signaling that it was the new years.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shirt and yanked him down, kissing him smack dab on the lips. When he was released, he looked down and saw a busty blonde clinging to him. "Hey there rock star." She purred, running her finger up and down his chest. "You looked lonely, and everyone needs someone to kiss on New Year's, otherwise you have bad luck."

"Oh, so you were doing me a favor, huh?" he asked, raising a brow at her.

She pouted, trying to appear sexy. "Of course. And now I need you to do me a favor, _Akito_." She smiled, pressing against him even more than she already was.

So she was one of his fans, huh? He had a pretty good idea about what she wanted, but decided to ask anyways. "And what might that be?"

"I need you to show me the best night of my life." She whispered in his ear, rubbing against him.

A voice in the back of his mind was telling him not to do this, that he had someone back at home waiting for him, but he shoved that voice aside. She wasn't waiting for him, she was probably making fun of him for even asking her to be his wife. He just wasn't good enough for her in her perfect little world. He looped his arm around her waist, gripping her rear. "Then let's get on it. I perform for my fans, after all." He told her as they began to walk off.

"Mmm, and that's why I absolutely love you." She said. Something vibrated between them, and her brow furrowed. "Is that your phone?"

"Yeah, just ignore it. It's nothing important anyways." he said, waving it off as he hailed a cab.

"Okay!" she said, and they entered and drove off to the nearest hotel. Akito smirked to himself. It seemed like he was finally getting his chance to have fun.

"Do you really have to go?" the blonde, Roxanne, pouted.

"Yes. I have an interview later." Akito said, pulling on his pants. He tossed his shirt over his head, before reaching out and grabbing his phone. What did she think they were? Boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Well I had a great time." She smiled.

"I know you did." He said, scrolling through the text messages he'd gotten. They were all from Natsumi. Crap. She couldn't find out that he'd been ignoring her all night or she'd be upset. He put his phone in his pocket so that he could slip on his shoes. He would read her messages when this bimbo wasn't annoying him.

"Did you have a great time?" she asked.

"It was alright." He said absentmindedly as he left the hotel room, going down to the lobby and hailing a taxi. On the ride home he began to read the texts.

_Hey Akito, hope everything is going well in New York. Hayate and I are watching the ball drop! He's been very active today in your absence. I think he misses his daddy. =)_

_I have something important to tell you when you get home. We can't wait!_

_Day two without you has gone smoothly. Don't worry, I think it will be a while before our baby boy is born. Be safe getting back to the hotel! You know how drunks are! XD_

_I have a surprise for you when you come home. I know you'll love it. ^^ _

_Too tired to stay up any longer. Goodnight sweetheart. _

After reading all of these Akito couldn't help but feel hope. She had something important to tell him? And a surprise? Did that mean that she had thought about his proposal and was going to say yes? He stopped that train of thought before it could take off, not wanting to get too hopeful. Then he cursed.

He'd just had sex with someone, when he had a potential fiancé back in California. Not to mention said woman was the mother of his child. He'd really fucked things up. He sighed, wiping his hands down his face. She wouldn't find out, it would stay a secret. After all, nobody else knew he'd left the party with her, nor did they know of what he'd done. On top of that, it was all the way in New York. Natsumi was on the other side of the country, there was no way she would find out. No way at all.

Feeling better about the whole situation, he paid his cab fare and got out, going into the hotel the band was staying at and heading up to his room. When he got there, he flopped down on his bed, pulling out his phone and texting Natsumi back so that she would get it in the morning.

_Hey, just got back to the hotel. Had one crazy night. Can't wait to be back home. =)_

There, now it wasn't like he'd ignored her or anything, and he hadn't lied. His night had been pretty crazy. Sighing, he rolled over and went to sleep, praying that his plan had worked. There was just no way anybody would know. Nobody at all.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to eat today Hayate?" Natsumi asked her stomach as she looked at the contents of her fridge. Today Akito was coming home and she couldn't wait. She'd thought about his proposal and what he meant to her, and she knew she was in love with the rock star, despite how flawed he was. He was so kind around her, and she felt he had really changed since their first meeting. He was doting and caring and nothing but sincere towards her. And the sex. She felt her smile widen. The sex was amazing, even if she was fat.<p>

She rested her hand on her stomach as she began to make herself some soup. She couldn't believe now that she even had to think about it. She loved him so much, and she wanted to be his and she wanted him to be hers and only hers. She was even wearing the ring on her finger, loving the feel of belonging she felt.

Natsumi let the soup begin to simmer and walked over to the counter, picking up the remote and turning on the plasma screen in the kitchen. It was the news. She rolled her eyes, lifting the remote to change it, when she heard Akito's name. She stopped and let her hand lower as she watched the following of the band and their gigs and interviews. Another small smile graced her beautiful features when she saw Akito's face. She missed him so much, and had tried to make him feel wanted. Because she _did_ want him.

He'd even texted her back, and when she'd received it in the morning, her heart seemed to soar. She had actually thought he was upset with her and ignoring her. But she knew better than that, after all, he said he'd been busy and she knew he was.

She watched the screen, and the smile began to fall off her face at the words and picture.

"_Does the rock star Akito have a new squeeze? Has he had enough baby-mama drama with his lady back home? Early New Year's morning the lead singer for Redemption was seen leaving a bar with busty blonde, looking more than just a little friendly. Witnesses say that they heard the two talking of how he 'performs for his fans'. This reporter can only assume his late night activities consisted of making his fan scream louder than at his concerts._" The woman on the news continued on, showing pictures taken of them leaving the bar and even of them entering some hotel down the street together.

"_What does this mean for the relationship between him and his baby-mama, Sabaku no Natsumi? Is he going to leave her? Or does he have a much looser leash than everyone thought?_"

Natsumi dropped the remote, letting it clatter on the ground as tears streaked down her face. She couldn't feel anything. It felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach and that her heart had stopped beating. Everything felt cold until she sobbed out, and then it all jolted back. Before her knees could buckle beneath her, she moved over to the cordless phone and picked it off the receiver. She dialed a number and held it to her ear, pressing her forehead against the wall as she raked her nails down the paint. When the line picked up, another sob broke out before she could speak. "Mommy, please come get me."


	16. Repercussions

**Accountability**

_Chapter Sixteen_

-Repercussions-

"Natsumi! I'm home!" Akito called to the mostly darkened house as he brought his suitcase in and shut the front door. When he didn't get a response, he frowned. "Natsumi?"

More silence greeted him, and he began to get worried. Until he realized that she was probably asleep. She did go to bed pretty early nowadays, and with the baby coming in a little over a week, she was probably worn out.

Ditching his suitcase, he bounded up the stairs two at a time, going straight for their bedroom. When he didn't find her there, he searched the entire upstairs, coming up empty. She probably left him a note, he thought as he went back downstairs and to the kitchen. Not seeing anything, he walked through the dining room, intent on calling her to see where she was. It was then that he paused and backed up.

The ring he had given her was lying on top of the dining room table, by itself. This was when he really became worried. Did that mean she wasn't going to marry him? He took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet, perhaps she was out with Minako. No, she wouldn't be out with Minako. The fact that she wasn't here to greet him like she'd said she would be, and that his ring was on the table, meant bad things. And where did Natsumi go when bad things happened? Her parents.

Groaning at the prospect of having to deal with them so soon after getting home, he grabbed the keys to his new Camaro, which he had bought shortly after moving into the house. The entire drive over to their estate didn't take long, and so he didn't have much time to think about what could possibly be wrong. Parking the car, he got out and went up to the front door, taking a deep breath before ringing the bell.

He didn't have to wait long until the door was answered, and for a moment he thought it was Natsumi, until he realized it was her mother. "Oh, Akito." She sniffed. "To what to we owe this displeasure?" she raised a brow.

"Mrs. Sabaku, I just came looking for Natsumi. I know she's here, and I'm worried about her." He said, not understanding her demeanor towards him. She had been nice on all of the other occasions that they'd met.

"I see. Come in." she said, stepping aside. He did so, looking around the entryway to see if he could spot Natsumi. "Stay here." She pointed to the spot in which he was standing before walking off.

"Gaara!" she called, disappearing around the corner. Akito's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. Shit. He didn't want to deal with Natsumi's father right now. Especially if her mother was being so callous towards him. It could only mean bad things.

It wasn't much later when the redhead walked into the hall, his wife trailing behind him. And did he look beyond friendly. It was then that Akito truly saw the mob leader housed within the father of his potential/maybe/possibly not fiancé and baby mama. "You have some nerve coming here."

"Sir, I just came to make sure Natsumi and Hayate are okay. She wasn't home when I got back, and she didn't leave a note, so I got worried." Akito said.

"She left because she couldn't stand to be in the same house as you. You're a disgusting pig of a man. I-" Gaara stopped when they all her a loud vibrate. He fished his phone out from his pocket and clicked the 'Talk' button. "What sweetheart?" he asked, sounding much calmer. Then he frowned, looking back at the Uchiha in his midst. "But small one…ugh, fine." He hung up and replaced it back in his pocket.

At the confused looks he was getting he pointed at Akito. "She wants to talk to you, so come on." He ordered, turning around and leading him down the hall to the master bedroom. When they entered, Natsumi was sitting on her parent's bed with the television on. She lifted the remote and muted the sound, looking over at him. But the scariest thing was, she didn't look mad, she just appeared miserable.

Guilt ripped through him, but he didn't really want to explore as to why. He walked over to her, kneeling before her and taking her hand in his. "Natsumi, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "You had me worried when I didn't find you at the house."

She pulled her hand from his slowly, picking up the remote once more and hitting the play button, unmuting it. And what began to play was the news cast she had witnessed earlier in the day.

Akito slowly stood as he watched the entire news report, feeling his blood turn to ice in his veins. When it was over with, Natsumi muted it once more. He looked down at her. "You want to know if it's the truth, huh?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "I…cried at first. But I've had time to calm down, because I know the media lies. And…" she swallowed, fear evident in her tone. "I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt."

He felt even worse hearing this. If he thought he didn't deserve her before, he certainly didn't deserve her now. "I wish I could justify your faith in me, but I told you before that I never lie." He said, though for once, he wished he could lie to her about this. "But…I did sleep with that woman."

Pain visibly flashed across her face and she looked more broken than she had the night she tried to 'save' their son. Sadness and self-loathing filled Akito as he saw what his one act had done to her. "Natsumi, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it, I know that now. I'll never do it again, I promise." He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. She smacked it away and sobbed out, Gaara was instantly between them, forcing Akito back.

"I was going to marry you." She cried into her hands, gripping her head. "And you cheated on me. I don't ever want to see you again!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want you anywhere near my baby. I don't want you in my house! Don't you ever come near me again!"

A broken look came to his face as he was being forced out of the room by the redhead, though he wasn't really resisting. "But, Natsumi-" Sakura shoved past him and walked into the room, grabbing the double doors and closing them mostly before glaring at Akito.

"You've done enough. Now get out of my house, and stay away from my daughter." She seethed, before shutting the doors to the master bedroom so that she could comfort her daughter in private.

"But-" he tried once more, though his gaze was now on the furious redhead before him. "Sir, you have to believe me-"

Gaara reached behind him and pulled out a very familiar looking gun and pressed it against the underneath of the younger man's jaw. "Listen you arrogant brat. If you think I won't kill you just because you're my best friend's son, you are dead wrong." He seethed, the hatred emitting off him almost suffocating as he held Akito close by his shirt. "You've destroyed my daughter. I almost bought your act too. I want you to go and pack all your things and get the hell out of her house. Or I'm going to go and do it myself. And if you ever come within twenty feet of Natsumi again, I will kill you myself. Are we clear? And don't bother coming to the hospital you ass, _no one_ wants you there."

"I…understand." He said softly, his gaze zeroed in on the object that could end his life right then and there. He was scared alright, nearly as scared as he had been that night Natsumi had almost killed him and their son.

The redhead shoved him off and towards the door, making him stumble a bit. "Now get the fuck outta my house."

Akito actually had no problem with shoving his pride out the window as he practically ran to his car and sped away, going back to the house he and Natsumi had bought. When he arrived, he went straight upstairs and packed up the rest of his clothes. He would leave the furniture he had bought, Natsumi would need it more than him, and he didn't really care. Once all of his things were packed and loaded in the car, he went back inside to make a final sweep of the house.

He paused in his sweep when he saw the video camera. Picking it up, he sighed, before turning it on and recording one final message to his son. Then he picked up all of the DVDs that had been made and sat them by the television in their, well, in Natsumi's bedroom, the camera right next to it.

Finished with that, he left the house, grabbing the ring he had bought before getting into his car and beginning to drive away. He couldn't believe he'd done something so stupid and thrown his entire family away, all because he _thought_ Natsumi was going to say no. God he was such a dumbass. Not to mention that now the head of the mob hated him, and so would his best friend, once he found out.

Not knowing where else to go, he went to a hotel on the other side of town, hoping that nobody would be able to find him there. He checked into his room and took a suitcase up there, setting it down at the foot of the bed. Exhausted, he sat on the edge of the large bed in his room and pulled out his wallet, taking out the picture of Natsumi he had stashed in there, as well as copies of Hayate's latest ultrasound. He wouldn't even get to see his son being born, wouldn't know what he looked like.

Groaning, he flopped back on the bed and just wished he could die. Because by one act alone, he had fucked up his entire life.


	17. Complications

**Accountability **

_Chapter Seventeen_

-Complications-

"Mom!" Natsumi yelled from living room, standing from the couch and attempting to brace herself. It had been a week since the Akito incident, and since then she hadn't seen him. Not even on the news. It seemed that he had dropped off the radar. She sighed, pushing away the odd twist of hurt and longing that came with the thoughts of him.

She set her hand on her stomach and felt her boy move, almost helplessly. She thought it was due to the fact he'd not felt Akito with him, which only made things worse. Hayate had taken to pushing his feet up and pressing them against her diaphragm, making it increasingly difficult to breathe. But luckily, her mother had moved in with her for the time being, since she would need help before and after the birth of her child. "Mom!" she called again, walking towards the kitchen. "How about we get some ice cream and watch some movies. I'm super bored, and Hayate needs some sugar so he'll stop bothering me."

"Okay sweetie, just let me dry my hands." Sakura said, wiping her hands off. She had been doing the dishes from their earlier meal and cleaning up a bit, since she knew her daughter wasn't able too. "Is he being active today?" she asked as she got out two bowls and a couple of spoons before moving over to the fridge and pulling out a gallon of vanilla ice cream.

"Not in a good way." She sighed. "He's pushing against my diaphragm again and I feel so much pressure." Natsumi stopped by the counter and then felt a wave of nausea. "Oh God." She groaned, steadying herself with the counter. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my God." She repeated looking down as they both her a small splash. "Mom…" she trailed off, sounding extremely nervous. "I think my water just broke."

"Oh my God!" Sakura screeched, tossing the ice cream back into the freezer and rushing over to her daughter. "It's going to be okay sweetie, just use your breathing exercises while I go and grab our bags from upstairs. I'll be right back." She assured her, running from the kitchen.

She nodded, gripping onto the counter top and closing her eyes tightly. She began to breathe, trying her best to stay focused. "Ah!" she screamed out, holding her stomach as a contraction suddenly came. "Mom! Hurry up!" Natsumi shrieked, grabbing the keys from the counter and hurrying as fast as she was able towards the door. She slipped her shoes on, her hand holding her stomach in attempts to keep him in a bit longer. "Come on Hayate, now be a good boy for mommy."

Sakura ran back down the stairs, taking the keys from Natsumi and helping her outside, locking the house quickly. Once her daughter was secure in the car, she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial, holding it to her ear as she tossed their bags in the backseat. Hearing a deep voice at the other end, she skipped the pleasantries as she got behind the wheel. "Gaara, it's time. Meet us at the hospital. And no, this is not a drill." She said before hanging up on her husband. She turned the car on and drove off towards the hospital.

"It's going to be okay sweetie, just grip the chair if you have another contraction. We'll be there soon."

Natsumi let out a deep breath and then her face contorted with pain. "I feel like I'm going to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie." She screamed out, gripping tightly onto the leather interior. "Holy shit! This sucks!"

"I know honey, but you're just going to have to bear through it." Sakura said as they headed for the hospital. "It's going to be a while before they can give you the pain medications."

"I want them NOW!" she yelled again. The rest of the race to the hospital was filled with groans and yells from the younger pink haired woman, and when they finally arrived, Sakura helped her out at the entrance to the ER and into a wheelchair. She rolled her into the entrance, where Gaara and Toshiro were already waiting.

The elder offered his hand out to Sakura and took the car keys. "I'll go park it and get her stuff. You get her upstairs."

Toshiro loomed over his sister, brushing some of the hair from her face. "It'll be okay Natsumi. Minako is on her way, and Hayate is going to finally be outside of you and you won't be fat anymore." He smiled.

She smacked his hand away and they stopped at the front desk, Sakura explaining what was happening. "Get this fucking baby outta me!" she ordered the nurse, who went wide eyed as Natsumi had another contraction. "Oh God please hurry the hell up!" she threw her head back, groaning in agony.

Once they were all checked in, Sakura took Natsumi upstairs to the room they had been assigned. "Toshiro, text your father our room number please, so he doesn't waste time at the front." She asked as she helped Natsumi out of the chair and into the bathroom in the room, so that she could put on a hospital gown.

There was a nurse in the right after them, helping Sakura and asking Natsumi the routine questions. When Gaara arrived in the room, there were two nurses now, checking her vitals and the dilation. They hooked her up to a monitor that had her own heartbeat as well as the baby's, and finally gave her the epidural.

Everything seemed to be going fine, until one of the monitors began beeping in alarm, and the line for one of the heart rates went dead. Natsumi's eyes widened, "Hayate!" she screamed, her hands going to her stomach instantly.

"What's happening?" Gaara ordered, glaring at the nursing staff that was now panicked and rushing around.

"Sir you need to calm down." One told him. "We lost the baby's heartbeat, and so we're going to have to page the doctor and do an emergency C-section." She told him as the other nurse called Sakura forth, since she was the one going in the delivery room.

They wheeled the bed out and all the two males heard after they left was Natsumi scream, "Where the hell is that ass wipe Akito?"

* * *

><p>Akito sat there in his hotel room, strumming his guitar absentmindedly as he stared at the wall. It was around the estimated date that Hayate was going to be born. He wondered how Natsumi was doing, for the millionth time that day. God how he missed her. His phone began to ring then, and he glanced at the caller id. It was a private number. Frowning, he picked up the phone, halting his guitar playing.<p>

"Uchiha Akito." He said.

"_Mr. Uchiha. This is the Medical City. You were the emergency contact in Ms. Natsumi's chart. She went into labor late this morning, and now there are some complications. The baby's heartbeat has been lost, and from a quick sonogram we see that the umbilical cord has wrapped around the baby's throat. We have to do an emergency C-section, and Ms. Sabaku has been screaming for you and wondering where you are. So if you would hurry down, we don't know the outcome, but she's in the delivery room now_."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, hanging up. He stood, ignoring his guitar and grabbing his keys before running out the door. He hopped into his car and sped towards the hospital, trying his best not to freak out.

Natsumi had gone into labor and hadn't told him? Then he remembered what Gaara had said, that he wasn't wanted at the hospital. That was probably why. Ever since he had been kicked from the mobster's house, he hadn't been over to that side of town. He hadn't even talked to any of his band mates. Well, he'd talked to Toshiro, who was pissed, but since that one conversation, they hadn't spoken.

Why was he such a screw up? Every time something good happened he somehow found a way to destroy it. And now the woman he loved…loved? He frowned at the thought. Sure, he liked Natsumi well enough, but love?

Love. Such a strange concept. How did one know they were in love? Did they think about their special someone all the time? Did they do things for them just because they wanted too? Spend time with them without really doing anything?

Holy shit, he did love her. That was why he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest right now of the thought of her or their son being put in jeopardy. If anything happened to them, he didn't know what he'd do.

He finally arrived at the hospital, pulling into the valet parking and jumping out of his car, tossing his keys to the valet. He ran inside, going straight to the front desk. "What room is Sabaku no Natsumi in? I need to see her." He said.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Uchiha Akito."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh Mr. Uchiha, she's in room two-oh-three."

"And my son? What about Hayate?" he asked, clearly worried.

"He's being observed in the ICU, but as far as his chart says he's fine." She said.

Relief washed through him. "Thank you." He went upstairs and found Natsumi's room, going straight inside. It was surprisingly empty, as he had expected to find her entire family there. Natsumi was lying in the bed, asleep from the medicines they had given her. He was by her side in an instant, taking her limp hand in his own.

"Oh Natsumi." He breathed out, pressing her hand against his cheek. "Baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." He whispered, looking at her pale face.

She must have gone through hell, and he hadn't been here for her. If he had known she was in labor, he would have come anyways, despite Gaara's threats. Because at least then he would have gotten to see her and his son before being murdered. He lowered her hand to his lap and began to stroke it with his thumb as he sang her a lullaby his old nanny used to sing to him, hoping that in some way she would know he was here for her.

Her hand turned slightly and took his weakly, though she was still unconscious. "Akito…" she whispered almost silently. Her hair was moist, a mixture of the sweat and ice cubes her mother had been rubbing against her temples. And she looked so tiny, he knew that she was normally this petite, but after being with her for so long and her round belly, it was an odd sight and almost made her look frail.

"Yes baby, it's me. I'm here." He murmured, bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it. He set their joined hands down once more, before reaching out with his free hand and brushing some of her hair from her face. He sat there in silence then, just staring at her face and taking in how her appearance had changed. She still had a little belly fat from her skin being stretched so much, but if he knew her, she'd have it off in no time. The thought made him smile, and he began to hum to her softly.

"Where've you been…?" she asked, almost unconsciously. But then she turned on her other side and was fast asleep. The door opened then and he heard someone walk in.

He stopped humming and looked to see who had come in, seeing that it was Toshiro. "Hey." Was all he said, not moving from his spot beside her.

"I heard from the front that you were in here. So, you heard what happened?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I wish I had been here. I should have been."

The redhead frowned. "Hayate was dead…for three whole minutes, luckily, they got him out quick enough to resuscitate him."

"Oh my God." Akito breathed out, holding his head in his hands. "I really fucked things up." He said, looking back at his friend.

"Yeah. You did." Toshiro sighed. "But he's alright now, just undergoing some tests." Then he smiled somewhat. "He's so beautiful Akito. He looks almost exactly like you. And he's got these big green eyes."

"He does?" Akito smiled slightly. "Oh, I wish I could see him." he stood then and walked over to the redhead. "Hey, I know I don't really have a right to ask anything of you, but I've been working on a song and-" his phone rang then, and he glanced at it. "Hold on." He put it to his ear. "Uchiha Akito."

"_Mr. Uchiha, this is Medical City. Your father has suffered a severe heart attack, and is being kept in one of the rooms here._"

"Which room?"

_Three-twenty-five_

He hung up then. "I have to go. My father had a heart attack." He walked over to the door and gripped the handle before looking back at Toshiro. "I'll call you later so we can finish our conversation, okay?"

"Sure thing." He nodded before going over to his sister's side and taking the seat.

He left the room then, going to the elevator and riding it up to the third floor. Then he went out and found the room the elder Uchiha was staying in, walking inside and halting when he spotted the elder redhead sitting next to the bed. Taking a deep, breath, he walked right over to the bedside.

"Father, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Sasuke scoffed weakly. "Just a minor thing, no big deal."

"It was not a minor thing Sasuke." Gaara said, actually sounding somewhat caring. "You need to take it easy." He nodded and stood, glaring at Akito before he started for the door. "I'll leave you two alone…but this better be the _only_ floor you visit. Or else." He warned, lifting his shirt up slightly to reveal the handle of one of his guns.

"Right, right." Akito waved it off, taking the seat the redhead had just been occupying. Normally he would be scared, but he'd already seen Natsumi, and he had more important things to think about than worry about dying.

Gaara left the room then, and once they were alone the younger Uchiha sighed. "Father, I was told it was a severe heart attack."

"Well, that's what _they_ call it." Sasuke sneered, and Akito knew it was because the elder Uchiha absolutely loathed hospitals. "They said I have to stay in bed for a few weeks, which means no travelling, and no working."

"I will head the company while you recover." He offered, getting a skeptical look.

"You didn't even get your bachelor's."

"Actually, I did." Akito said. "While on the road, I took some online classes." He shrugged.

"You hate the company."

"Father," Akito said in exasperation. "I'm the only one capable of running the business the way you want it to be run."

There was a moment of silence, until Sasuke finally spoke up. "Alright. But I want daily reports about what's going on. And while working there, you will be living in my house with me. No more of that hotel crap."

The corner of Akito's mouth tilted up. "Yes father."

"Good. Now go and get one of those nurses and tell her I'm hungry. And whatever she brings me better be delicious."

"Yes father." He said, leaving the room to go and do as he was told. Things were not going the way he wanted, but he was glad at least that he had this to distract him from not being able to see Natsumi and Hayate. Hopefully, anyways.

* * *

><p>Gaara walked into the hospital room where Natsumi was finally awake with Toshiro, Minako, and Sakura inhabiting the room. "How are you doing sweetie?" he asked, smiling at his daughter who returned it sleepily.<p>

"I'm okay." She sighed, laying back against her pillows. "I'm really tired."

"As you should be." Sakura said, smiling at her. "You went through quite an ordeal. But I'm very proud of you honey."

"Thanks." Natsumi returned the gesture and then looked around. "Um, has anyone seen Akito? He hasn't come by yet has he?"

Gaara grimaced and before Toshiro could utter a word he was speaking. "Darling, why would you want him here?"

Natsumi blinked, staring up at her father and then looking off, ashamed she had actually wanted him to come at least see Hayate. "I don't…I just thought, he would at least still want to see me and Hayate."

"Well I told him he wasn't wanted."

"You what?" Sakura asked. "Gaara, you didn't threaten him, did you?"

"Of course I did." The redhead said, looking offended. "I don't want that piece of trash near my baby or my grandchild. He's bad Sakura."

"Why would you do that?" Natsumi shrieked, tears forming in her eyes and getting everyone's attention.

Gaara crossed his arms, holding his ground. He still felt it had been the right thing. "Natsumi, you don't need that life wrecker. He's bad. And you now have Hayate and can finish school and give him all the love he needs that we all know Akito can't. He can't even keep it in his pants for one holiday for Christ's sake."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have the right to see his own child!" Sakura said, wiping her hand down her face with a groan.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this." He glared at both women. "He took your life Natsumi and then made sweet promised lies. Ripped out your heart and crushed it. He obviously doesn't really want a child if he goes gallivanting around New York letting his cock find the sleaziest, bustiest woman out there for one night of simple, unattached pleasure."

Toshiro snapped then. "Dad! Calm down! Okay. What's done is done. So everyone, please, just shut the hell up. Natsumi," he turned and faced his sister. "Do you want to see him or not?"

The pink haired woman met her brother's gaze and then it lowered to the hospital sheets. She didn't know. She missed him, still, even though he had torn her to shreds and thrown her in the wind. But she was mad at him to and if she let that out, she didn't know what she would do. "I…I don't want to see him…" she frowned, trying not to cry. She didn't want him to hurt her or their son any more than he already had.

"See." Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"Well I still think you should have asked Natsumi before waving your gun everywhere." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure Natsumi? Not even to let him see Hayate?" Minako asked.

The woman stiffened and wrapped her arms around her now empty stomach. "Hayate came out of me. He's my baby. And I can say whatever I want. And I just want to be left alone. He doesn't want us anyways. He's made that very clear."

Sakura sat next to her daughter and brushed some of the hair from her eyes. "It's okay, your family is here." She smiled reassuringly. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Natsumi shook her head and laid back down. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Alright honey, we'll leave you now, and be back in the morning." She kissed her daughter on the forehead before rising.

"See you tomorrow Natsumi." Minako said, waving as she and Sakura left the room.

Both saying their farewells, Toshiro and Gaara left as well. And when she was all alone, Natsumi curled into a ball and closed her eyes tightly. She tried not to think about anything, she just wanted her baby with her. But he wouldn't be brought in till later when he was surely alright, which she didn't mind. She didn't want Hayate in any danger.

With those final thoughts she fell asleep only to be awoken later with the entrance of her child who she held and sung to, telling him everything was going to be okay, until she could no longer stay awake. She replaced him in his crib and fell asleep once more spending her first night with her son.


	18. Astonishment

****(c)** **To the artist used, Adam Lambert. The song was borrowed.

**Accountability **

_Chapter Eighteen_

-Astonishment-

Natsumi screwed on the lid to Hayate's bottle and then walked back into the living room where he was sitting in his propped up chair, leaning back and chewing on his fingers with his gums. When his mother came into view his smile widened and he reached up for her, absolute adoration on his sweet face. It had been a little over a month since she'd gotten back from the hospital, and it seemed that everything was going smoothly. She was taking a few online classes she could handle, and Hayate was a doll. He hardly cried, and he slept through the night most of the time. Though sometimes he got so sad and she couldn't seem to cheer him up. In those moments she couldn't help but think it was because he knew his father was not there. She missed him too, but not for long, since she wanted nothing to do with that cheating bastard. Seeing her son's now scared expression, she smiled once more and made sure she looked like her normal cheerful self.

He was a gorgeous baby, already having a spot of dark ebony locks. His eyes were a beautiful shade of forest green that sparkled every time he was with her. She picked him up and sat down on the couch, holding him gently as she began to feed him the formula the doctor had given her. "Oh my sweet little Hayate, you are the most precious thing in the world to me." She told him, only making him smile and try to touch her face.

She lowered down and allowed him the small thrill he got from her smooth skin. "I love you my little one." She nuzzled him softly. That's when the doorbell rang and she sighed, sitting up and looking over from her spot in the living room. She got up and took the bottle from Hayate, resituating him in her arms and going to the door. He leaned against her, grabbing at her hair, since he thought the color was fascinating.

The new mother opened the door and was surprised to see Minako there, dressed to enjoy a night out. "Minako?" Natsumi blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to take you out on the town." The ebony haired woman smiled. "I already talked to your parents, and they have agreed to watch Hayate while we go out for a little girl's night."

Natsumi appeared a bit skeptical. "But…I don't want to leave him."

"But he'll be with your parents, who have already raised two children." She reasoned. "And we'll also only be gone for a few hours."

"Two children who are _psychotic_." She huffed.

Minako gave her a look. "Natsumi, you haven't been out of the house since you've come home, except to go to the store. It's not healthy, and some fresh air will do you some good. Besides, we _never_ get to hang out." She whined.

Natsumi pouted, "Well you could always come and hang here. That'd be fun. Besides. I don't drink anymore, so I wouldn't be any fun."

"We aren't going to drink." Minako sighed. "And hanging out here would be fun, but not as fun. You'd be distracted by Hayate the whole time."

She let out a tired breath and looked to her son. "Hayate, do you think it would be okay if mommy went and hung out with Aunt Minako? And you stayed with grandma and grandpa?" The little boy squealed and clapped his hands, smiling happily.

"I think that's a yes." Minako chuckled. "He is so adorable."

Natsumi nodded, smiling down at her son. "Okay." She stepped aside and allowed Minako in. She handed Hayate to her friend and a sudden look of worry and unease crossed her face. "Ok." She breathed out. "I can do this. I just have to go get ready. I was just feeding him, his bottle is on the table if you wouldn't mind." She smiled and headed up the steps to go change.

"No problem." Minako said, walking over and picking up the bottle. "Come on sweet thing, let's get your tummy all filled up." She smiled, feeding the adorable little boy.

It wasn't too much later that Natsumi came back in wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black halter top. It was tight and form fitting and went around her neck. It covered her chest completely and revealed most of her back. "Man I haven't worn heels in forever." She laughed, stopping and turning for her friend.

"Well you still look super hot." Minako said. "Now let's go. I already grabbed his diaper bag and everything." She said, proud of herself for thinking ahead. Natsumi smiled, reaching out for Hayate and taking him from Minako.

"Thanks. I still have that C-section scar, but it's fading, though I can't wear anything showing off my stomach just yet. But I got rid of all the extra flab, thank God for pregnant yoga and Lamaze." She laughed, walking out the door with her friend and then locking it. The drive to her parent's was a short one, but Minako stayed in the car as Natsumi went in and met her mother in the foyer. She kissed her son once more on the cheek before handing the bag to her mother, then Hayate. "Just make sure he's okay. And he needs his formula in a couple hours." She instructed, only getting a slightly amused smile from her mother.

"I know sweetie, I know. You just go have fun with Minako, and your father and I will take care of everything. We'll call you if something comes up." The elder woman said.

Natsumi hugged them both and kissed Hayate's cheek. "Thank you Mom. Love you." She waved, hurrying back to the car and getting in the passenger seat. "Alright." She bounced excitedly. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see a show." Minako nodded as they pulled out of the driveway. "And I promise, I won't have a single drink. Since you're not drinking. I don't want to tempt you."

Her smile widened. "What kind of show?"

"Nah ah ah!" Minako waved a finger at her. "It's a surprise."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that Minako!" Natsumi pouted, shoving her friend slightly.

"Nope." She shook her head. "I'm standing firm on this one. You'll just have to wait."

Natsumi grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest with a loud huff. Minako chuckled, but continued driving. They pulled up to a pretty nice looking place and parked. They got out of the car, and Minako grabbed Natsumi's hand and took her inside excitedly. "I really think you're going to like this show Natsumi. It's something like these people have never done before."

"Really?" she blinked, looking around the place. It was definitely high end, and it looked amazing. Then she noticed Minako was dragging her to the front. "Oh Minako, no, no, I don't think I could stand the front for too long." She laughed.

"Come on Natty, just the first song." Minako said, continuing to drag her.

"Alright. Alright." She waved her off, smiling, she could feel her thrum return. She missed having fun and being thin. Now that Hayate was out of her belly she could have both parts of her old life back.

They went up to the front and stood for a while, just catching up on things until all of a sudden all of the lights in the place went out. Then they heard a steady beat begin to play, as the silhouette of a man appeared on stage. He turned on his heels then, and the lights on the stage came on, revealing none other than Uchiha Akito, who began to sing.

"So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather, and I'm doin' me up with a black color liner." He walked to the front of the stage, his eyes glued on Natsumi. "And I'm workin' my strut, though I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love."

Natsumi's eyes widened with horror as she stared up at him, pain ripping through her chest. She tore her gaze from him and glared at Minako beside her. She shook her head and turned around, trying not to cry in a public place. How could Minako do this to her? Bring her to _him_. She felt her heart being ripped in half all over again.

Minako placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Natty, listen to the song. He wrote it for you. Please." She said in her ear, just as Akito continued to sing.

"There's a thin line between the dark side, and the light side. Baby tonight, it's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it."

She let out a deep breath, shrugging Minako's hands off, not wanting her offending touch. She turned around, not moving any closer to the stage than she was now, glaring at the man who'd betrayed her.

"But if I had you!" he sang, stretching his arm out towards Natsumi, his eyes displaying every emotion he was trying to put into the song. And it was all for her. "That would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, the money, fame, and fortune never could compete! If I had you! Life would a party, it'd be ecstasy!" he rolled his head. "Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you, if I had you."

He began the second verse then, lowering his arm. "From New York to LA getting high, rock and rollin', get a room, trash it up, till' it's ten in the morning. Girls in stripper heels, boys rollin' in Macerate's, what they need in this world is some love. There's a thin line between the wild time, and a flat-line, baby tonight. It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryn'a find it."

Natsumi frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to remain stoic in her façade. What exactly was he playing at anyways? Did he think he could win her back, just like that?

"But if I had you!" he stretched his arm out towards her once more. "That would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, the money, fame, and fortune never could compete! If I had you! Life would a party, it'd be ecstasy!" he rolled his head, gripping it with his free hand. "Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you, if I had-" he cut off then, as strobe lights came on and began to flash.

"The flashing of the lights, it might feel so good! But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah!" he sang out, looking right into her eyes. "The flashing and the stage, it might get me high, but it don't mean a thing tonight." Things died down then, as Akito's voice softened. "That would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money, fame, and fortune never could compete." He took a deep breath before screaming out. "If I had you! Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy! Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you. If I had you."

"That would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money, fame, and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy!" he rolled his head once more. "Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you. If I had you." Everything went silent then, as Akito pointed right at Natsumi, ending the song.

Natsumi stared at him, not really sure of what she thought. He'd written that for her? She swallowed hard and tried to keep her composure. This was far too complicated for her liking. She didn't understand, why did he sleep with someone else if he wanted her? Did he just want her as a trophy wife and have his little bangs on the side? Because she would not stand for that. But he had looked so driven and emotional singing up there, singing to her, once again. She shook her head, and this time the tears actually fell. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't stay here. So overwhelmed with whatever she was feeling, Natsumi turned around and pushed through the crowd, heading as fast as she could out the door.

Minako looked up at Akito and shrugged before rushing after her friend. "Natty!" she called, placing her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I know you're probably mad at me, but Toshiro and Akito asked me to do this." She said.

Natsumi smacked Minako's hands away and held her palm out for the keys. "I'm leaving. You can catch a ride with Toshiro." She said harshly, glaring at her best friend. She felt betrayed all over again.

A sad look came to the ebony haired women's face as she pulled out the keys. "You know Natty, technically he didn't cheat, since you two were never officially anything, and you told him when he moved in he could sleep around as long as he didn't bring them home. And that's not from Akito's mouth, it's from mine. And I know that doesn't excuse what he did, but if I were in your position, I would still want my son to know his father." She handed her the keys. "Just think about it."

She snatched the keys from her friend and stepped closer, her glare and frown increasing. "Shut up you self-righteous _bitch_. Don't you stand there and preach to me. You have _no_ idea what this is like. You know what, why don't I go tell Toshiro to go bang some bimbo and _then _you can tell me what to do. But for now, shut the fuck up, because you don't know what the hell you're talking about. I can't believe you betrayed me too. And my brother? Fuck you all. I hate you guys." She snapped, walking off into the parking lot and driving away as fast as she could.

Minako stood there in front of the club, stunned. She sighed and shook her head then, turning around and going back into the club to hear the rest of the performances. It looks like their plan had failed, and Natsumi was still going to be stubborn. But she knew that her friend was in love with Akito, otherwise she wouldn't be hurt this badly. If she could just realize that he loved her too, maybe then she'd give him a chance. But she'd done enough meddling, and was perfectly content for the time being to just let the chips fall where they may.


	19. Video Montage

**Accountability **

_Chapter Nineteen_

-Video Montage-

Natsumi sat in her bedroom, her eyes red, with tear stains down her cheeks. She had the T.V. on, but she wasn't really paying attention to whatever soap opera happened to be playing. Last night after she'd left the concert she'd cried, and hadn't stopped. She picked up Hayate from her mother's and put him to bed in his crib, where he'd been sleeping silently ever since.

Then she heard his small cry from the baby monitor by her bed and got up lifelessly, walking out from her room to Hayate's. She went in and picked her son up, cradling him in her arms as she took him back to her room. She set out his favorite blanket and laid him down on the center of the massive king sized bed.

She glanced over to the corner of the room and spotted the DVDs Akito had made from his stupid camcorder. She frowned and then looked back at Hayate, who was having so much fun putting his foot in his mouth. Her gaze darted back over and curiosity overwhelmed her with all these new thoughts of Akito. She was too jumbled up to speak to him, or consider the night before and his song.

When she'd found them after he'd left, she'd just thrown them in the corner, not wanting to throw them away but not wanting them to be near her. She sighed and walked over to the few and grabbed them, loading them all in her multidisc DVD player. The pink haired mother moved back and grabbed the remote, sitting on the bed with Hayate, letting him play with her finger.

With a deep breath she clicked the menu button and played it from the start, seeing Akito's face light up as he talked about documenting the entire pregnancy. Then he went on the prowl, saying some pretty weird stuff and finally came up on her sleeping, which she vaguely remembered. She continued to watch the odd thing, until finally something clicked and her face turned a dark red at the next scene she saw. It was when she had given him a blowjob and it had recorded.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't skip it. Things resurfaced within her and her body reacted to the absence of its last and only lover. Before it could finish, she pressed the next button, not wanting Hayate to hear any more of Akito's pleasured groans. She watched as the black screen turned on, and she was met with Akito once more, bragging about how she'd said yes to going on a date with him. It continued with their banter and her knocking him down a few levels to where their real relationship had been.

They argued some more and then the camera was set in the sheets, picking up mostly muffled noises and darkness. She sped forward until she was met with her own face, apologizing for cursing in front of the camera. Then she started talking after Akito had left the room, about how excited she was to see him. At the sound of his mother's voice on the television, Hayate squirmed next to her, trying to reach for her.

Natsumi smiled and picked her son up, resting him in her lap and allowing him to watch this little part with her. He looked so happy to see her with him as well as on the entertainment.

She looked back up and watched herself, and as she spoke she felt her heart ache more and more. She'd been so close to falling for him. No, she did fall for him, and this was proof of how much she was actually trying with him. She sighed, listening to all the things she used to think about Akito and how most of it was now untrue. She just didn't understand what she could have done differently. She was too scared to say yes to him at first, because everything between them had been so unpredicted and unstable.

She sighed, looking down at her son as the screen blanked out, since the video stopped. The next video was of Akito, wearing the clothes he'd had on when they'd gone on their date. "Okay buddy, your mom is gonna come out soon, and I'm going to film her entire reaction to these awesome flowers I got her. I'm not going to be able to show you about the whole date and all, but don't worry, I'll tell you how everything goes." He said, and then the camera panned over to the bedroom door. It cracked open, but nobody could be seen.

"Ok, I'm ready but I swear to God, if you laugh I'm not going." Natsumi heard her voice say.

The sound of a sigh could be heard, and she knew it came from Akito. "Baby, I'm not going to laugh at you, I swear. Now get your sexy butt out here and show me how you look." He ordered. She heard a small whine, until the door opened and she walked out, looking nervous in her black dress, her baby bump extremely obvious.

"Oh honey." Akito said, and the picture got closer to her face as Akito had been walking over to her. "You take my breath away." His hand entered the shot as it tenderly stroked her cheek.

"You are such a kiss up." She pouted, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

He chuckled then, and his face entered the shot as he kissed her cheek. "So, you like it when I flatter you. Which reminds me," the camera went a little off balance as Akito moved, though it stayed on her face the whole time. "These are for you." A bouquet of beautiful lilies came into view, and on-screen Natsumi's eyes widened as she took them from him.

"These are so beautiful." She said, sounding awed as she traced the delicate petals. "I love lilies." She smiled brightly then, holding them closer and smelling their sweet aroma. She turned and began to walk towards the kitchen then, but it was cut off as Akito turned off the camera.

It flashed back on then, as Akito's face reappeared, looking extremely excited. "Hayate, the date was great. I ran into my father though, and that sucked, but your mom and I are just about to go and make love, and you have no idea how happy I am right now." His face grew in size as he leaned closer to the lens, almost conspiratorially. "I haven't gotten laid in months, and your mother just continues to torment me with her alluring figure. I gotta go though, because she's a very impatient woman, so I'll see you later." His face disappeared then, as he turned off the camera.

Natsumi blinked, actually looking surprised as a small blush spread across her cheeks. "What a freak." She huffed, trying to brush it off.

Akito came back on the screen then, looking dressed for a normal day. "Okay, Hayate, check this out." He said, smiling slightly. "So this guy comes over, Mr. I Think I'm So Smart Because I'm In Medical School, and brings Natsumi flowers and stuff. Nobody but me is allowed to bring her flowers, and they weren't even the good kind. They were crappy two dollar ones. So guess what I did?" he asked in glee. Then he ran over to the window. "I put them away, right where they belong." He turned the camera so that you could see the street, the broken, trampled flowers on the street below, Akito's pointing finger in the corner. Then it came back to his face.

"Isn't that awesome? Your mom got mad at me for how I treated him, but he deserved it. He was acting like she was going to leave me for him some day, and I wasn't going to have that." He frowned then, looking kind of sad. "I mean, what if she does? We aren't married, we aren't even dating technically. But what if she gets tired of me, and goes for a man she would rather be with, who will fit perfectly in the future she always wanted?" his deep green eyes seemed lost and sad then.

"When we made love the other night…it was different. I actually felt…connected to her. I don't really know how to explain it very well, and you're too young for me to go into intimate details about the whole thing, but I would have to say it was almost as good as the first time." He nodded. Then a smile came to his face.

"Don't worry little buddy, I just have to work real hard to get your mom to like me, so that she doesn't leave me, ever. Then we can be one big, happy family." He waved. "Bye Hayate. Daddy loves you!" then the camera clicked off.

Hayate made a small noise of displeasure, and when Natsumi looked down with moist eyes, she saw Hayate's head had turned to the screen, his hand stretching out to the television. As it went black, he looked extremely sad, searching for something that was no longer there. Natsumi lowered her hand and touched his forehead, stroking his cheek with her finger, trying not to cry.

Why? She just didn't understand. Why had he destroyed them? He seemed so sincere and caring and…even loving. And it hurt to watch, especially that. He looked so hurt. Did he really not think he would be a man she would want? But she _had_ wanted him. Until he messed everything up.

After that there were just a few little moments where Akito was filming random things, like her cooking in the kitchen, or studying. One of them even had him cleaning the kitchen, dressed like a maid and dancing to a song on the radio, using the mop as his partner. She rolled her eyes at these, though a small smile was on her face. Then Akito's face popped up, and she knew by the looks of it that it was a more serious video.

"Hey Hayate. I kind of messed up again by making a scene in your mom's class. But don't worry, I will fix everything. The real bad news is that I told Natsumi I was leaving for New Year's to do a gig in New York. She got upset, because you're due January fifteenth. I told her everything would be fine, but I don't think she believed me."

He perked up then. "But that's okay, because I cleaned the whole apartment, and went shopping, and everything. I know she'll be really happy about that. I think she stresses herself out too much, so I'm going to offer to massage her feet or something. You know, to get me back in her good graces and let her know that I do care about her. A lot." Akito's brow furrowed. "Actually, I care about her more than I do myself, and that's saying something, believe you me."

Akito glanced at the door then, and then back at the camera. "Oh, those are the flowers I ordered. I gotta go buddy, I'll see ya later alligator!" he waved with a smile before disappearing. Natsumi stared at the screen, replaying the short once more and freezing it once he had said he cared about her. More than himself? She felt something tug at her heart and then clicked play once more, wanting to see what else was on these things.

The next time Akito reappeared on the screen, he was sitting in their bedroom at the new house, his guitar in his lap. "So, since I'm leaving on this short trip, I want you to know that I still love you, no matter what, and that I am thinking of you and your mother while I'm away. Then I thought about in the future when I might have to leave, and I want you to have this to watch if you ever miss me or my voice." He told the camera, before beginning to play a few chords. He opened his mouth then, and began to sing.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's going to buy you a billy goat." Akito smiled then.

"If that billy goat won't pull, Daddy's going to buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turn over, Daddy's going to buy you a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover won't bark, Daddy's going to buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little boy in town." He looked at the camera, pure love and tenderness in his eyes. Natsumi covered her opened mouth, allowing the tears to stream down her face as she watched.

"So hush little baby, don't you cry, Mommy loves you and so do I." he finished with a final strum of his guitar. He reached forward and zoomed in on his face.

"I love you so much Hayate. You and your mom are the best things that ever happened to me." He smiled before the screen went black. She took a deep breath and tried not to sob out, wiping her hand across her face.

"Akito…" she choked out, unable to hold the sadness back as she covered her face with her hand.

Akito came back into view a few seconds later, looking extremely nervous. "Hayate, I leave for my trip today. Your mom is still asleep, and once she's up and stuff I'm going to pack. I'm so nervous though." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a now familiar looking black box, opening it to reveal the ring. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." He smiled slightly.

"I hope she says yes. Because I want to be with her for the rest of my life. She makes me so happy, and then it will be like we're a real family. God I can't believe how nervous I am." He ran his hand through his ebony locks, messing them up a bit. "She won't say no, I mean, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way I do." Then he made a frustrated noise. "I don't even know how I feel. All I know is that she is the one person I know, for sure, that I could grow old with, and die a happy man." He nodded, rocking back and forth a bit as he chewed on his lip.

He glanced back into the bedroom then, as a groan could be heard. "Oh, I gotta go. Mommy's waking up, and I made her breakfast." He smiled back at the camera. "She's still mad at me for going to New York, so I'm trying to butter her up before proposing." He snickered.

"I just know she'll say yes. We're so good together. And maybe later on, we could have some more kids so that you have some siblings to play with. I bet you'd like that, and I always wanted lots of kids anyways." he shrugged. "But, my lady calls, so I'll talk to you later sport." He said before disappearing. She let out another choked sob, feeling awful, since she knew the opposite had happened. Well, she didn't say no, but she didn't say yes, and now that she thought about it, it was just as bad. The video went off then, since there was nothing else on the disk.

She let out a deep sigh and glanced over at the camcorder. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked it up and opened it, to see if there was anything still on the camera itself. Pressing the play button, a tortured Akito came onto the screen.

"Oh my God Hayate, I fucked things up really badly." Akito said, shaking his head. "Sorry, I mean fudged. I fudged them up. Natsumi always hated it when I cursed on camera." His gaze met the lens then. "You see, your mom said she needed to think about it when I proposed, and I took it as a no. I know I shouldn't have, but when I thought about it, I just didn't see why she would want to be with me. Sure, I'm perfect on the surface, but underneath I'm just some arrogant ass-wipe who's too stupid to see what's right in front of him."

He sighed. "I shouldn't have slept with that woman. I even knew I shouldn't have done it before I did. And yet I did it anyways, because I thought that nobody would find out. But everyone found out, and now your mom doesn't want anything to do with me. Not to mention if I come within ten miles of her or her family, your grandpa's gonna shoot my balls off before killing me." A somewhat scared look came to his face as he said it.

"Anyways, I'm not allowed to see you, so I want you to know that everything I said until now is true. I love you Hayate." A tear actually fell from his eye as he said it. "You're my son, and I love you so much. I wish I could be there to see you born, to see you walk, and talk, and smile." His saddened façade increased. "I bet you'll have Natsumi's radiant smile. She always made me happy when she smiled."

His gaze shifted a bit to the left, as if he knew she was there. "Natsumi, I know you probably won't ever forgive me, and I don't deserve it anyways. But I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked broken then, as another tear fell. "Somehow I always manage to ruin the good things in my life, and I will forever regret this, until the day I die. I know you'll take excellent care of our son, and raise him to be the man I never could have been. Someone who will actually make you proud, and treat you properly."

He wiped away the two tears before continuing. "It probably doesn't mean much now, but you and Hayate are my life, more than that. I care about you more than my life, and I can only hope that someday you find the right man for you. Someone who will be able to make that adorable blush come to your cheeks, smile that smile you have, and sound like an angel as you laugh." The corner of his mouth lifted a bit.

"And so, from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry. Take care. You and Hayate will forever be my world." The message ended then, and the screen to the camcorder went back to the beginning of the video, asking her if she wanted to play it again. Natsumi closed the screen and set the camera aside, before leaning forward and beginning to cry over her son, her tears hitting his face and sliding down his cheeks as well as they did hers.

"Akito…" she sobbed out. "Why did you do this to us?" she whispered, her heart in absolute agony.


	20. Together

**Accountability**

_Chapter Twenty_

-Together-

Akito stared out at the city from his office at the top of his father's company building. He hated it here so much. If he didn't remember why he had quit school and gone off to make a band, he did now. Business life was so boring. All he ever did was type documents up, meet with buyers and sellers, make sure everyone else was doing their jobs, and go over everything himself to make sure it had been done correctly. Boring.

Not to mention that after working a twelve hour day, he went back to his childhood home, where his father demanded he list in specific detail everything that had happened that day. The old man had been bedridden for about two weeks after his heart attack, and then was only allowed to walk for certain amounts of time every day. They had said it was stress-induced, and so he was ordered to take three months off work to rest and recuperate. And so far, it had been hell for both of them. Sasuke just wanted to get back to his business, and Akito wanted things to go back to the way they were, when he didn't have a care in the world.

He'd noticeably lost weight over the month and a half he'd been acting as the head of his father's company. It was probably due to all the stress he was under, what with working long hours, still keeping his band running, and worrying about Natsumi and Hayate, not to mention the fact that he hadn't really been eating a whole lot. He just didn't have much of an appetite.

When he'd seen Natsumi the night of the concert, when he'd sang to her, he couldn't help but feel elated. There she was, right in front of him. So close that he could have touched her if he'd wanted too. But then he'd seen the sadness and pain in her eyes, and it broke his heart all over again, because he had caused it. It was all his fault.

The best thing to do would just be to immerse himself in work for the next month and a half that he was here. He knew his father was hoping he'd stick around afterwards, but once the elder Uchiha could go back to work, Akito was leaving the country. He didn't know where he was going to go, but it would be somewhere where he was away from the limelight for a while. That way he could just relax and figure out what to do with the rest of his life.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, opening it and closing it absentmindedly as he thought back on his time with Natsumi. How he missed her. He'd wanted to tell her of his feelings at the concert, but she hadn't stayed for the rest of the show, not that he was surprised. He just hoped that she'd gotten his message in the song. He sighed, putting the ring back in his pocket. Oh well, perhaps he just wasn't meant to have happiness.

A knock on his office door broke him from his musings, but he didn't turn around to acknowledge his secretary. "Mr. Uchiha, there's someone here to see you."

"Gladys, I told you that if they don't have an appointment not to let them in. I don't want any fake business people in here who turn out to be some reporter or another. You know that." He said, frowning at the glass.

"I know sir, but I think you'll want to talk to this one."

"How many times do I have to say, I don't-" he turned around and froze, going wide eyed. It was Natsumi. She was here, and she looked beautiful. "Thank you Gladys, you may leave." He said, dismissing the elderly woman, who closed the door behind her.

"Natsumi." He said softly, slowly walking around his desk and stopping a few feet from her. He didn't know how close he was allowed to come after all.

She watched him warily, obviously thinking over her words before she spoke. And she was clearly nervous, he could tell by the way she was fiddling with her fingers. She had on a black, form fitting long sleeved shirt that stopped just at her fingertips and a pair of blue jeans, attire fairly simple for her. "So…how's, um…your dad. I heard he was still bedridden and I wanted to…make sure, well just ask really how you were doing too."

Disappointment filled him a bit, but he didn't let it stay, for he was still so happy just to see her, and hear her voice. "He's doing pretty well. He's not allowed to work for a while, so I'm taking care of everything. Both of us aren't really happy with the situation, but I guess you could say it's brought us closer together." He shrugged. "So, other than the concert, things have been on a bit of a hiatus with the band while I run the company."

She nodded. "I'm sure it'll be over in no time."

"Yeah." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "So…how have you been? How is Hayate? I wasn't allowed to see him when I was at the hospital."

She looked away from him then, running one of her hands through her hair. "We've been good. I healed pretty well and he's as healthy as ever. He laughs all the time." They were silent once more, until Natsumi sighed. "So…"

"I visited you." He said suddenly, gauging her reaction. "Your father doesn't know, but I went by to see you, after the birth."

"You did?" Natsumi blinked, looking extremely surprised. "I don't remember that. Was I asleep? I don't think I was ever alone." She tapped her chin, thinking hard on it.

"You were still out because of the drugs." He told her. "We had a conversation…sort of…" he shrugged.

She looked somewhat horrified. "What did I say?"

"You said my name. And then you asked me where I was. That was it, because Toshiro came in then."

"Oh." She said, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "So…I watched those videos."

His eyes widened. "You did? I didn't think you would…after everything."

"Well after that asshole plan where all the people I thought cared about me backstabbed me in my healing wound and then twisted the knife, I went home and wallowed a bit and they happened to be there." She shrugged. "I was curious, so I watched them."

"And…what did you think?" he asked.

"That you really are as freaky as I thought you were."

He smirked. "Hey, I wanted our son to know the real me. Besides, some of those videos were pretty funny."

"I suppose they were…" she almost smiled, but then her frown returned and she had that same broken look on her face she had the night she'd said she never wanted to see him again. "How could you cheat on me?" she asked, her eyes watering.

Akito's own face turned remorseful. "I don't know." He whispered. "I never should have done it, and I felt like the worst person in the world when I read your text messages." He sighed and looked down. "I just thought…you didn't want to be with me…so I found someone who did…kind of…but it wasn't as great as I thought it would be." His gaze returned to her.

"I didn't say no." she snapped, now glaring at him. "What the hell is wrong with you, it wasn't like we didn't have sex. We had sex all the time!"

"I don't really know if you realized this already, but I'm not exactly the smartest person in the world when it comes to relationships. Especially with the people I love." He pointed out.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You just got all super emo manic-depressant on me and stormed out of the bedroom before I could even tell you I loved you. I just needed time dumb ass. This whole ordeal wasn't exactly in my plan, if you don't remember." She hissed, her hands forming into fists.

"Well I realized that now." He said, frowning. Then he paused, and almost looked astonished. "Wait…you love me too?" he asked softly, sounding as vulnerable as he had in some of his videos.

Her eyes widened slightly, before returning to their menacing glower. "No."

He stepped forward, so that he was looking down at her. "Well I love you." He said, seriously.

"No you don't." she said, not moving from her spot and meeting his gaze. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have broken my heart and smeared it in the dirt."

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have come to see you at the hospital when I heard about Hayate, despite your father's threats. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have written you a song and convinced Toshiro and Minako to help me out. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be considering giving up my music career to take over this business and become the responsible, successful businessman you always wanted." He said. "So that maybe I would have a better chance at winning you back."

She studied him for a bit, taking in his posture and his tone. She couldn't deny she still had strong feelings for him, no matter how hurt she was. After all, he was the father of her baby. The baby she loved more than life itself. And Hayate looked so much like his father. "You would really stop being in your band and go into the business world?" she arched a curious brow.

"Yes." He nodded, meaning it completely. "I already have my bachelors, so it would be no problem to join the company and take over."

"And no more alcohol, or women? Or late nights?"

"No alcohol, no women, no late nights, and no partying." He said.

She smirked. "You're so full of crap."

"Okay fine," he held his hands up. "Maybe a few parties, but I won't stay late, or drink as much as I normally would."

"I wouldn't want you to stop doing what you love Akito. That makes you happy. And you're so miserable here. I don't think this is in your near future…you've got a while to go." Natsumi sighed, knowing that he truly did hate this life. She didn't know how she was remaining so calm. But she couldn't help it, she wanted him back. And by coming here, it was her proof.

"But your happiness is more important than my own." He said.

She smiled, finally letting out a soft sigh. "I want you to be happy too. And I can wait for that Akito. Because this Akito is just as good."

"Really?" he asked hopefully, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile.

Natsumi nodded. "I've been without you…and it's much worse and lonely than I thought it would be. And…I have to take my blame. I should have said yes right then, but I got scared. But I love you, it was just me being overly cautious. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who's sorry." He said. "I should have told you then that I loved you, but I was too scared to admit it, even to myself." His hand raised, as if he was going to stroke her cheek, the way he always did. Her hand shot up and wrapped around his wrist, twisting it painfully and forcing him to his knees. She reached behind her and pulled out a gun, pressing the barrel to his forehead and cocking it with her thumb. His eyes widened and zeroed in on the hand holding the weapon that could end his life. He had to admit, this was not the expected outcome of him trying to stroke her cheek. Not the expected outcome at all.

"I know _baby_." She smirked evilly, replacing her finger on the trigger. "And I know you're sorry. And if you ever cheat on me again, I'm going to put a bullet right between your eyes. Do you understand?" she leaned closer, the angle forcing a more painful tug on his wrist.

"I understand." He winced, not caring that he sounded absolutely pathetic right now. "I promise, I won't ever cheat on you again."

She smiled then. "Good, because if you do, I'll kill the bitch first and then I'll come after you. And I won't do it right away, I'll make you suffer."

"I'm sure you will." He nodded slowly, his eyes still wide.

Natsumi stepped back then and put the safety back on before hiding the firearm on her person once more. "Now, I brought you something to brighten your day. So just hold on one second," she smiled, leaving the room and then came back in, pushing a large stroller. She stopped and pushed the visor down, revealing their beautiful baby boy.

Akito's eyes widened and a look of pure delight came to his face. "Hayate!" he said, standing up and going over to the stroller. He picked up his son and cradled him against his chest. "Hey there little buddy." He whispered, stroking the boy's cheek with his finger. Hayate smiled, giggling a bit. Akito looked back up at Natsumi, his face awestricken. "He's beautiful."

"I know." She seemed to brighten at the sight of them together. "He got sad sometimes, and when he heard your voice on those videos, he was so happy. And when you went away, he became sad and stared towards the black screen."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see you come into the world son." Akito looked back down at the small boy. Hayate just kept smiling, waving his arms around beneath the blanket he was in. Akito chuckled, nuzzling his nose against his son's. "I guess that means he forgives me."

Natsumi nodded, "He loves you so much. He has from the start."

"I love him too." He said, kissing Hayate's forehead. Then he looked back up at Natsumi. "And I love you."

"I love you too Akito."

"So…where does this leave us?" he asked.

She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know. Where does it leave us?" she repeated, giving him a scolding look.

"Well, I still want to marry you." He said. "But I understand if you still have reservations about the whole thing."

Natsumi arched a delicate brow, "Wow, you really are stupid, aren't you?"

"What?" Akito asked, frowning in confusion. "What did I say?"

Hayate reached up, and with Akito's close proximity was able to grip his father's dark locks, ripping some out and laughing adorably. Natsumi tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help the amusement from Akito's pained expression to Hayate's bliss.

"Obviously, I'm missing something." He said, the place on his scalp stinging from where his hair had been removed. "Are you saying that you want to get married?"

She rolled her eyes and let her annoyed gaze fall on him once more. "Well I came here, told you I loved you, and brought you our son. I'm not some vindictive bitch that just tries to hurt you all the time dip wad."

He just stared at her. "You know, a yes would have sufficed." Then he smiled and walked over to her, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "But then you wouldn't be the Natsumi that I love."

"Nope." She smiled, enjoying the contact. "I…missed you." She admitted, staring up into his green orbs.

"I missed you too." He shifted so that he was holding Hayate with one arm before reaching out and cupping her cheek. "Especially your smile." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She couldn't help but do just that and leaned closer to him, pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. "Then do you want to come home?"

"So much. You have no idea how annoying living with my father is." He chuckled, kissing her once more.

The pink haired woman laughed, moving her hands beneath Hayate, since he was staring at her in longing. She picked him up and held him closer, making his brilliant, adorable smile appear on his face. "But what about his recuperation? Does he need to be with someone? He could always come and stay with us."

"Nope, he's fine at the house with his servants." Akito shook his head. "He just isn't allowed to come to work for another month and a half, because of the stress. He's taken to playing golf with your father occasionally." Then he frowned, thinking about it. "Unless you really want him too, I _guess_ he could. So he can see Hayate and stuff." He pouted slightly at the idea.

She smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you want sweetie. We could always take Hayate to his house and visit him so he doesn't feel so lonely. I wouldn't mind."

"That works for me." Akito perked up. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, opening it and taking out the ring. "You should probably start wearing this now." He said, holding it up for her to see. "I don't want that little dork in your classes, or anyone else for that matter to think they have a shot with my woman." He smiled devilishly.

Natsumi laughed and lifted her hand, allowing for him to slide it onto her ring finger. "Well I _was_ wearing it before you decided to be a horrid asshole and cheat on me. Which I remind you, don't push your luck." She pointed up at him. "I don't know how, but somehow down the road of you screwing up my life, you managed to fix it and make me fall for you. Don't make me regret you."

"Never." He shook his head, pulling her and their son to him before kissing her passionately, careful not to crush Hayate, who was giggling anyways. "Can we go home now?" he laid his forehead against hers.

"Yup," she nodded, kissing him once more. "Besides, with you back I can now get some sleep and make you take care of Hayate's needs. Like changing his diaper, feeding him, dressing him, catering to my needs. I won't have to lift a finger." She snickered deviously.

He smiled, just happy that he was getting his family back. "Then it's a good thing I'm an expert at catering to your needs." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Natsumi twisted in his grasp, leaning down and replacing Hayate back in his soft stroller, and in the process her behind ground into his front. "And I have _a lot_ of unsatisfied needs." She sighed, taking her time in situating their son in his blankets.

"Oh God." He breathed out, closing his eyes and reveling in the contact, his body responding to her immediately. "I think I can satisfy all of your needs." He smirked, opening his eyes and looking down at her rear.

"I'm sure you can." She said, winking at him before straightening and pushing Hayate forward, making little kissing faces at him. "So when are you coming home? Now or tonight? What should I make for dinner?"

"Oh I'm coming home now." He said, following her out of the office. "I just have to wrap up things here, get my things from my father's house, and then I'll be at the house. As for dinner, I can always cook it if you want."

She smirked, waving over her shoulder without looking back at him. "Sounds great to me. I'll see you when you get home then." She sang out, giving her hips a slow and sensual sway.

He chuckled, shaking his head and going back to his desk. He quickly cleaned it off, putting everything away, before grabbing his briefcase and coat and heading out. "Gladys, I'm taking a half day." He said, walking out the door, a ridiculous grin on his face. He couldn't help it though, he was so happy. After two months of agony, things had finally worked themselves out. Natsumi loved him, she was going to marry him, he finally met Hayate, and was going back home. Yes, things were much better, and he would make sure to never screw them up again.


	21. Serenity

**Accountability**

_Chapter Twenty-one_

-Serenity-

_**Eight Months Later…**_

Natsumi's eyes flashed opened at the small bump she heard. Her eyes darted around the room, quickly searching the darkness for anything that didn't belong. She reached between her bed frame and the mattress and pulled out the firearm she slept with. She knew she was overly paranoid, but her entire life had been that way. She never knew if someone was an enemy of her father's. And after she'd gone to work for him, she had a few hits out on her.

And now that she had a son, she felt even more paranoid. She shifted in her position and sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of her bed, sleeping in nothing but a tight t-shirt and her black panties. Someone groaned and turned beside her. "Everything ok baby?" she heard her husband's sleepy voice ask, though he made no movement to rise from heir bed.

After Akito had come back home, things had really started to turn into the perfect life she wanted. He was just as he was when they were pregnant. He was caring, he played with Hayate, and took care of chores with her. Their life was wonderful, and Sasuke even seemed to be loosening up after he'd met his grandson.

Then once Sasuke had gone back to work, they had a huge wedding and were finally married off. She couldn't believe she'd been Mrs. Uchiha for the past seven months. Akito's band had taken off and he traveled a bit, but never for long. He didn't even act wild anymore, refusing to go to after parties so he could return home with Toshiro. Denying women and signing their bodies.

He had really turned around, and she was so glad she'd given him another chance. Because he really was an amazing dad. She smiled at the thought of her son and her husband and then she heard the faint sound again.

Her senses jumped once more and she cocked the gun, standing up and looking around. "Babe?" Akito said sleepily, sitting up and trying to rub the tiredness from his eyes. "What's up?"

"I heard something." She whispered, trying to pinpoint where it came from. Then there was something even softer, but she finally found out where the noise was coming from and her eyes widened. It was coming from her baby monitor. "Oh my God…" she breathed out. "Hayate." She ran from the room silently, holding her gun up as she came around the corners and making sure she didn't miss anything.

When she burst into her son's room, she blinked, lowering her weapon immediately when she saw Hayate standing in his crib, holding onto the side to steady himself. He turned to look at her and smiled, giggling happily. Natsumi looked down and saw that Hayate had knocked over the baby monitor. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she walked over and set the gun on one of the side tables before picking up her sweet boy. "Hayate." Natsumi smiled down at him, holding him closely. "You scared mommy." She whispered, snuggling against him lovingly.

Akito came in behind her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is he alright?" he asked, stopping next to them and looking down at his son.

"Yes." She laughed softly. "He just knocked over the monitor and scared me half to death." She looked back over at her husband, smiling even more. She still was giddy about the title, since she loved being someone's wife so much. Especially when that husband was a piece of hunky man candy who was currently a really hot sex icon in the music world. "I love you sweetie."

He smiled, meeting her jade gaze and kissing her. "I love you too honey." He said. "Let's see if we can't get our little man to go back to sleep."

"Right." she said, looking down at her boy and snuggling with him once more. "Will you go get me some of his milk and warm it up?"

"Of course." He said, patting her rear before walking off.

Hayate smiled and reached up to grab some of his mother's hair, gurgling little spit bubbles. Natsumi simply smiled at him, sitting down in her reclining rocking chair. "I love you sweet boy." she whispered. He cooed, laughing as his mother played with him. Akito came back after a while, a warm bottle and a spit cloth in his hands.

"Do you want me to feed him baby?" the ebony haired man asked, sitting in the chair next to Natsumi's.

Natsumi glanced up at him, before looking down at Hayate. The little boy leaned back, smiling when he saw his daddy. He reached out, making the pink haired woman sigh. "Looks like he wants daddy." She said, holding him up to her husband.

He chuckled, taking Hayate in his arms and getting situated. When he placed the bottle to his son's lips, he eagerly grabbed it and began to drink. "Not so fast dude, you're going to wind up spitting it back up on me." he said, pulling the bottle away slightly and making Hayate slow down.

"He's just so precious." Natsumi said softly, leaning back in her chair as she watched the scene. It was amazing to see how much Akito had grown from when they'd first met. "I love you so much Akito…" she smiled. "Everything is so perfect now…"

"Isn't it?" he glanced at her, smiling. "I never thought I'd become a family man…but this is where I was meant to be."

"I'm so glad you're amazing at sex." She snickered, giving him a devious stare.

Akito chuckled. "I'm so glad you got tipsy and jumped me that night." He replied, beginning to rock to help lull Hayate back to sleep.

"It's hard to imagine what life would be like had that night ever happened." She sighed happily.

"Lonely, I'd guess." He said. "Toshiro and Minako definitely wouldn't have felt prompted to get engaged."

Natsumi nodded, content with watching Akito feed their boy. Finally, Hayate finished off his milk and his eyes began to droop. Akito smiled, before beginning to sing softly. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little Hayate. Go to sleep, go to sleep, so mommy and daddy can go fu-" he caught Natsumi's glare, and smiled. "Make love." He corrected. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my son." He finished, seeing Hayate beginning to snooze.

"Well I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom." She said simply, standing and walking over to him and kissing his cheek before she kissed Hayate's forehead. She straightened then and left the room, taking her gun with her.

Akito let out a sigh, rocking his son for a little longer to make sure he was really asleep, before carefully rising from the rocking chair and setting down the bottle and cloth. He carefully laid his son down, putting the blanket over him and tucking him in. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, making sure everything in the room was okay before leaving and going back to his bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Natsumi waiting for him. "You always look so beautiful." He breathed out as he got into bed next to her.

"Thank you." she smiled, snuggling closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her closer. "We have that interview in the morning." He reminded her. "To show off Hayate before he turns one. Did you already pick out his outfit? Cause' I was thinking we could dress him as a mini rock star." He snickered.

"Yes I already picked it out and no, we will not dress him like a mini rock star." She huffed, biting his chest.

"Well which one did you pick?" he chuckled, nuzzling her before making a trail of kisses down her neck.

She took in a sharp breath. "Well, that cute little black shirt with your band logo on it and some little black jeans."

He bit the swell of her breast. "Can we try spiking his bangs?" he asked, licking over the wound. "I think it'd look awesome."

"We'll see…" Natsumi moaned, moving against him. "Now I really don't wanna talk about my sweet, innocent baby boy while you fuck me senseless." She hissed, grinding her pelvis against his growing erection.

"Alright." he acquiesced, slipping his hands up under her top to feel her smooth skin. He was so happy with the way his life turned out. If he'd been asked two years ago, before any of this had started where he saw himself right now, it definitely wasn't married to a medical student with a son that was almost a year old. But he was glad things had turned out this way. Because now he felt complete, and he was no longer lonely.

This was where he was meant to be, next to this beautiful woman, their son down the hall. Finally, his life had come together, and he knew without a doubt that the future could only get better from here. His life was next to perfect, and it was all thanks to a one night stand.

**THE END**


End file.
